


An Emotional Robot

by sereny_mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, hyungwon is only mentioned, jooheon appears in the last chapter only, kiho fluff, past wonho/minhyuk, robot kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereny_mx/pseuds/sereny_mx
Summary: Wonho needs some organisation in his life. Kihyun is sent to help him.orThe fic where Wonho falls in love with irresistable robot Kihyun in ten days.





	1. First Day

_Mr Shin,_

  
_Thank you for your purchase from RoboStem Inc. (Worldwide). We hope you find our product satisfactory. Here is an invoice of your order number 539271084:_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Item + Reference No.**  
Robo5000 Platinum: Collectors Edition; Male - 364823474574  
Language Pack: Korean, English - 375437943377  
ExtensionPlus: Basic Programming - 745598688967

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Total: 89774.99 credits

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delivery Address:

Shin Hoseok  
Block 12  
Delta Section  
Seoul  
South Korea

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you experience any problems relating to this product, please contact our 24 hour helpline via VideoCom or TalkLink.

X

  
  
Wonho turned the invoice over in his hand and sighed. Robots really weren’t his thing, but his mother had been on at him for five months ever since Choi-sshi from Block 17 got the latest RoboStem model. Folding the invoice up and tucking it in his pocket, Wonho turned to stare at the metal box sitting in the middle of his living room, the RoboStem logo splashed obnoxiously across the front.  
  
“Might as well get on with it,” he muttered to himself. Wonho was sure he had no real need for a robot. Okay, sure his apartment was a bit of a mess, but what normal guy in his mid-twenties _didn’t_ burn spatulas and lose glasses and break the laundry pod? Wonho narrowed his eyes; mothers had a lot to answer for.  
  
He pressed the pad of his index finger onto the box’s locking device. Machinery clicked and whirred before the door opened, a screen of liquid nitrogen making him cough and shiver. He scowled. Obviously the tech guys at RoboStem had been watching too many movies from the 21st Century archives.  
  
Wonho waved his hand about frantically and blinked rapidly when the air finally cleared. Inside the metal box stood a small-ish, Asian man with flat brown hair, pale skin and plump lips. _Collector’s Edition, huh?_ Wonho thought to himself, _nice_.  
  
“Product thawing.”  
  
Wonho jumped when a computerised female voice announced the robot’s status. He watched in awe as the little figure inside began to heat up with colour; its lips flushed into a nice pink and its skin took on a healthy tan.  
  
Wonho nearly shit a brick when it opened its eyes. “Holy fuck!”  
  
“Hello,” the robot said. It smiled and stepped smoothly out of the box. It stood and looked at Wonho expectantly. Wonho took an involuntary step backwards.  
  
He said the only thing he could think of, “Aren’t you a bit short for a robot?”  
  
The robot blinked at him. “I am the required height for my product line.”  
  
“Oh,” Wonho said. “Right. Well, um…” He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. He was unnerved by the robot’s complete and utter calm. It stood stock-still and waited patiently, hands crossed, for Wonho to continue.  
  
“May I be of any assistance, sir?”  
  
Wonho coughed. “Um, do you have a name?”  
  
“My product number is X502ZTY34, sir,” the robot reeled off with a smile.  
  
“Of course,” Wonho said. “Do you have a, uh, human name?”  
  
“I’m not a human, sir.”  
  
Wonho wanted to bang his head against the metal box already. The robot was very cute and had a very nice smile, but it was also annoying the shit out of Wonho after barely even five minutes. He took a deep breath and tried his very best to return the robot’s smile. “Can I give you another name? Like a nickname?”  
  
The robot paused in thought and then nodded. “My databases say that you may reprogram my name, sir.”  
  
“Cool.” Wonho grinned. The robot had pretty eyes and soft features. Wonho racked his brain for a suitable name. Namjoon? Wonho shook his head. Too manly. Yoongi? Nope, that wouldn’t do either. What was his ex-girlfriend’s dog called? Ki... Ki something? “Kihyun!” he said triumphantly.  
  
“Kihyun, sir?” The robot tilted its head questioningly.  
  
Wonho nodded vigorously. “That’s going to be your new name. How do I reprogram you?”  
  
The robot’s eyes unfocused and flickered, tiny blue screens under its eyelids. Wow, Wonho thought, that’s going to get creepy.  
  
“Hello.” The robot refocused and smiled pleasantly, again. “My name is Kihyun.”  
  
Wonho let out an impressed whistle. “Nice.” He stuck out his hand. “Well, Kihyun. Pleased to meet you.”  
  
Kihyun took Wonho’s hand in a gentle-but-firm grip and shook it. It was the perfect business handshake, or so Wonho imagined. He’d never actually shaken hands with anyone apart from his Uncle Lee who thought he was a big-shot because he owned a Motor Floater dealership. Wonho realised that he’d been shaking Kihyun’s hand for what was possibly more than an appropriate amount of time. He let go quickly.  
  
Kihyun seemed amused. “Pleased to meet you too, sir.”  
  
“So…” Wonho trailed off awkwardly. This was going to become a problem. “I know you’re supposed to… help me and…. stuff. But like, what do you actually do?” He laughed sheepishly. “I’ve never had a robot before.”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes lit up. “Oh, sir, I have all the latest programs and software installed. My particular product line has an extremely good reputation. We have French culinary programs, the best cleaning software RoboStem has ever developed and we are particularly adept at multi-talking, sir.”  
  
“Uh, right,” Wonho said. “I get the picture.”  
  
Kihyun bowed. “I hope that I can serve you well, sir.”  
  
“Please, call me Wonho.” The whole ‘sir’ deal was going to get very old, very soon. “Just Wonho.”  
  
“Very well, Just Wonho, sir.”  
  
Wonho felt a headache coming on behind his eyes. He massaged his temples slowly and tried to summon his inner Chi, his Zen, his Feng Sui or whatever the ancients used to call it.  
  
Kihyun frowned and looked generally concerned. “Are you feeling unwell, Just Wonho, sir?”  
  
Wonho pictured his Zen as a huge chocolate cake sitting in a wide open room with large buckets of strawberries sitting around it. Calm, he felt calm. “My name is Wonho,” he said desperately. “Please, just call me Wonho. Not Just Wonho, and definitely not ‘sir’.”  
  
Kihyun looked a bit worried. “If I’ve upset you, Wonho, I must apologise.”  
  
Wonho felt like a monster. Why did his annoying robot have to be so adorable?  
  
“No,” he sighed, “it’s fine. I’m just a bit new to this.”  
  
Kihyun smiled kindly. “I’m here to take care of you, Wonho.”  
  
“Right.” Wonho tried to perk up. He glanced over at the box. “So what do we do with that?”  
  
Kihyun twisted to look behind him and Wonho gawped. Were robots supposed to have such perfectly rounded backsides? Wonho would most definitely like some fries with that shake.  
  
Kihyun turned back. “The box can be transported to a convenient area of the premises.” He gestured to a corner of the room. “It serves as my sleeping quarters. I recharge and update over night.”  
  
“I see.” Wonho thought the idea was a bit creepy. What if Kihyun walked out of the box and scared the shit out of him every morning? “How do we move it?”  
  
“I will move it to wherever you wish,” Kihyun answered.  
  
“Oh, well that’s good.” Damn, these robots were efficient. Wonho needed to sit down. “You can do that later. Um, I need a coffee or something.”  
  
Kihyun stepped forward eagerly. “Where is the kitchen? I’ll start right away.”  
  
“It’s down the hall,” Wonho began, “but I didn’t mean it like—“  
  
Too late. Kihyun was already making his way towards the kitchen. Wonho followed, bemused. He sat at the table and watched Kihyun move around the space with a graceful ease that Wonho could only wish he possessed himself. It was sort of weird having a human look-a-like act as a servant. He wondered if…  
  
“So like, are you made of metal under those clothes?”  
  
Kihyun placed a steaming mug of coffee down in front of Wonho and stood by his side. “I’m made to fully simulate a human being.”  
  
“Skin and flesh and all that?”  
  
“Yes.” Kihyun beamed. “My product line is the first of its kind! I can show you if you would like?”  
  
Wonho choked on a mouthful of hot, perfect coffee and flapped his hand. “No,” he spluttered, “you’re all right. I believe you.”  
  
Kihyun stopped trying to lift his shirt. Wonho waved at one of the kitchen chairs. “Have a seat.”  
  
Kihyun looked conflicted. “I have not been programmed to accept such offers.”  
  
Wonho patted Kihyun’s hand. “It’s okay. Please, sit down. You’re making me nervous standing there like that.”  
  
Kihyun eased himself down into a seat and folded his hands neatly on his lap. Wonho had to fight down the urge to do something stupid, like reach over and ruffle Kihyun’s hair for being so sweet. “You make amazing coffee,” he commented. He took another sip and smiled, wanting to make Kihyun feel more comfortable.  
  
Kihyun smiled happily. “Thank you, Wonho. I hope to make you amazing coffee every day.”  
  
Wonho nodded and tried not to think about how weird the situation was. They sat in silence for a while, Wonho drinking from his cup and Kihyun looking around the kitchen, hands still folded and posture still perfect. Wonho wondered what it would be like having someone with him. Someone to talk to. Wonho had friends, plenty of them, but it wasn’t the same as sharing a home with another being. He hadn’t lived with anyone since… But that wasn’t important. Man or machine, it would be nice to have another friend. Or at least, Wonho hoped they could be friends.  
  
He settled down the mug, murky dregs of coffee swirling at the bottom. Clearing his throat, Wonho looked up at Kihyun. “So, uh, do you want to see the rest of the apartment?”  
  
Kihyun positively radiated excitement. “Oh, that would be wonderful! I should very much like to learn about my working environment.”  
  
Wonho grinned; the robot’s enthusiasm was contagious. “There’s not much to see, but it’s home.” He stood up and gestured to the doorway. “Come on, let’s go.”  
  
Kihyun followed suit and waited for Wonho in the hallway. It made Wonho feel odd, like he was important, a rock star or a politician. He led Kihyun through the hall and past the living room to a set of three closed doors. “This,” he said, opening the first door, “is the bathroom.” He pushed it fully open and waved his hand at the shower. “Do robots use the bathroom?”  
  
Kihyun bit his lip in thought. “Only if we consume human liquids or food stuffs.”  
  
Right. Were Wonho inclined to perversity, he might have giggled childishly at ‘human liquids’. But he wasn’t, really. So he said: “Well, just in case. It’s all in here.”  
  
Kihyun made an affirmative noise. Wonho closed the door and paused, briefly, outside the next one before gripped the handle and pushing. “This is my bedroom,” he said.  
  
Kihyun looked around in wonder. “I’ve seen bedrooms in books. This looks most comfortable.”  
  
Wonho raised an eyebrow then shook his head. “Come in, get a proper look.”  
  
Kihyun hesitated. “Is this permitted, Wonho? I don’t want to intrude.”  
  
“Of course it’s permitted.” Wonho reassured the robot. “You’re going to live here so you should see everything.” He sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him. “Sit down?”  
  
Kihyun cautiously perched on the very edge of the mattress.  
  
Wonho hid a smile behind his hand and coughed. “You can relax, you know.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and scooted back a few inches, bouncing slightly on the soft surface. His eyes opened wide, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ of surprise. “I’ve only read about beds, but now I see why humans spend so much time in them.” He bounced a little harder. “Extraordinarily comfortable!”  
  
Wonho laughed and bounced with Kihyun. “I guess it is.”  
  
Kihyun slowed to a stop and turned to face Wonho. “This is where you sleep?”  
  
Wonho nodded.  
  
“And where you have sexual intercourse?”  
  
Wonho blinked and nearly fell off the bed. “Um. Sometimes. Not recently, but…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
Kihyun frowned. “Have I upset you again, Wonho?” He stood up and bowed. “I will update my database.”  
  
Wonho collected himself. “No, it’s fine. You’re right. I use this bed for sleep and, uh, sex. Mainly. Not much else.”  
  
Wonho tried very hard to ignore the fact that he was talking about sex with a cute boy whilst sitting on his bed. They’d only just met. It all seemed very wrong. Not so much the time period (Wonho had slept with people after much shorter introductions), but more that Kihyun was a robot. A non-sexual, pretty-eyed piece of machinery.  
  
Kihyun looked relieved and bowed once more. Wonho slid back on the bed so that he could sit cross-legged. He motioned for Kihyun to do the same, chuckling a bit as Kihyun’s excitement returned.  
  
“So,” Wonho started, “if we’re going to live together then we should get to know each other, right?”  
  
Kihyun nodded.  
  
“Tell me about robots, Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s eyes lit up and Wonho knew immediately that this was the right thing to say.  
  
“As I mentioned before, my product line is the first of its kind.” Kihyun leant forwards slightly as he spoke. “We are almost completely humanized. Our bodies are engineered to be a near-exact simulation of a human. We are able to process thoughts and experience basic emotions. We also develop personalities as we grow, much like human children. Updates and reprogramming are available so that you may customize your robot to the standard you prefer.”  
  
Wonho whistled appreciatively. Those RoboStem guys were _good_.  
  
“However,” Kihyun sat back and regained his composure, “we are also fitted with surveillance. We are monitored by the MotherBoard to minimise the risk of faulty robotics and danger to humans.”

Wonho felt a little tug on his heart. He couldn’t imagine a life like that. Kihyun seemed more alive and human than some of his genuine flesh-and-blood friends. It was sad, almost as if Kihyun were a prisoner of his own existence. Wonho smiled kindly. “Are all the robots on your product line identical?” Wonho was pretty sure he’d have remembered seeing an ass like _that_ on the streets before.  
  
“Not at all, Wonho.” Kihyun smiled at him. “We are all individual to provide customers with a special service. We are only identical in our basic programming. Extension packs are available for an even more specialist approach.”  
  
Wonho felt a niggling suspicion but couldn’t resist asking, “What sort of extensions?”  
  
“Intelligence, specialist knowledge in professional areas. Sex.”  
  
Wonho shook his head. The idea was pathetic.  
  
“Many people purchase robots to serve as sexual partners. There are a vast range of packs for all fetishes and levels of skill.”  
  
Kihyun reeled off the information with an air of ease. Wonho had the strange urge to cuddle the robot, naiveté and all. He looked at Kihyun seriously.  
  
“I won’t be needing one of those, Kihyun. I want to be your friend.”  
  
Kihyun stilled and blinked prettily. “Really? My friend?”  
  
“Yes, if that’s okay?” Wonho tilted his head questioningly.  
  
Kihyun clapped his hands together and smiled widely, perfectly white teeth on display. “That would be wonderful! I’ve read about friends. I think it would be lovely to have a real one.”  
  
“Great!” Wonho returned the smile. “We’ll be friends.”  
  
Kihyun made to stand up and stumbled slightly as he left the bed. He rebounded off of Wonho’s wardrobe. “Oh dear!” he cried, looking mortified. “I’m sorry. My movements are clumsy because I’m newly activated. I’ll request an update to eliminate it right away.”  
  
Confused, Wonho stood up hurriedly. “No, it’s okay.” He rubbed Kihyun’s shoulder encouragingly. “It’s sort of nice. Cute. Makes you feel more human.”  
  
“Cute?” Kihyun questioned.  
  
“I think it’s safe to say that you’re the cutest robot I’ve ever seen, Kihyun.” Wonho winked and squeezed Kihyun’s shoulder. “Come on, we should eat something.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and asserted himself. “Of course. I’ll make you the best food you’ve ever eaten.”  
  
“No, Kihyun, I didn’t mean—“  
  
Once again, too late. Kihyun was already striding down the hallway. Wonho ran a hand over his face and sighed. Thinking before speaking was definitely going to become a priority.

X

  
  
That night, as Wonho lay in bed, he felt happier than he had done in a while. The presence of the robot a less traumatic experience than he first expected. The sound of Kihyun moving his box filtered into his ears and Wonho smiled into his pillow. Tomorrow, Wonho would open the third door.


	2. Second Day

Wonho stretched and scratched at his nose irritably. He was running through a jungle of wires and robots, a light haze of nuts and bolts raining down on him. Except… there was a monkey. A real, honest to God monkey. Swinging between a couple of broken wires. It smiled at him, white teeth gleaming.  
  
“Wonho,” it said.

Wonho kept running towards the monkey but he couldn’t get any closer. “S’dangerous!” he shouted, worried for the monkey’s wellbeing.  
  
“Wonho.”  
  
The monkey swung forward and leapt in front of Wonho, making him stop suddenly. It poked him in the cheek.  
  
“Wonho?”  
  
The monkey leaned in close, so close that Wonho could see tiny blue screens flickering behind its pupils.  
  
“Wonho!”  
  
Wonho jerked, opened his eyes and screamed like a girl. Kihyun was looming over him, big eyes about a centimetre from his own.  
  
“Augh!” Wonho said intelligently.  
  
Kihyun beamed happily. “You’re awake!”  
  
Wonho groaned and sat up. “What time is it?”  
  
Shifting around to perch on the edge of the bed, Kihyun bounced slightly. “It is approximately eight hours and three minutes ante meridiem.”  
  
Wonho stared at the robot before flopping back and sprawling across the bed. “Whatever that means, it has to be too early.”  
  
“I tried to wake you at approximately eight hours ante meridiem,” Kihyun said earnestly. “You were quite hard to rouse. You made several utterances concerning monkey nuts.”  
  
Throwing an arm over his face, Wonho huffed out a heavy sigh. “Why am I awake so early? It’s the middle of the night!”  
  
The bed dipped as Kihyun stood up. Wonho didn’t bother to move or look as Kihyun pottered around the room.  
  
Blindingly white light suddenly brightened behind his eyelids.  
  
“Wossat?” Wonho mumbled whilst trying to bury himself under the covers.  
  
“It’s morning, Wonho!” Kihyun practically sang. “I have already prepared breakfast.”  
  
Wonho stopped trying make a little duvet cave and peered at Kihyun over the covers. “Food?”  
  
Kihyun smiled. “Yes, food.”  
  
“What sort of food?” Wonho asked, suspicious of healthy crap first thing in the morning.  
  
Kihyun busied himself with picking out an outfit for Wonho. “After a detailed study of your cupboards and food supply, I identified sweets as a popular choice.”

Wonho didn’t know that he _had_ anything in his cupboards?  
  
“I prepared pancakes,” Kihyun continued, “with chocolate sauce and whipped cream. A fresh pot of coffee is brewing.” He put the neatly folded pile of clothes on the end of Wonho’s bed and looked up. “I hope that’s okay?”  
  
Wonho grinned. “I think you should marry me.”  
  
Kihyun looked confused. His eyes flickered and then his cheeks flushed with recognition. “Oh.”  
  
Wonho rolled out of bed ungracefully and patted Kihyun on the shoulder. “I was kidding.” He looked Kihyun in the eye. “Thank you. I’ll shower and get dressed, then I’ll be down for, what sounds like, the best breakfast I’ll ever eat.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and bowed. The flush was still evident along the apples of cheeks. Wonho wanted to poke him or something, for being so sickeningly cute without even trying.  
  
“I will leave you to it,” Kihyun said, flashing a quick smile at Wonho before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
Wonho stretched until he was balancing on the tip of his toes. He let out a long yawn and did a little stumbled jig across the room. This robot deal was pretty sweet; he got to be woken up by a beautiful looking creature every morning, with breakfast and coffee on the side.  
  
Who needed marriage?

X

  
  
“That was amazing.” Wonho leant back in his chair and patted and his full belly. “You make the best pancakes ever, Kihyun.”  
  
Kihyun cleared Wonho’s plate away and laughed. “Thank you! I’m glad you enjoyed them.”  
  
Draining the rest of his coffee, Wonho stood up and put his hand on Kihyun’s arm. “Stop that for a second.” He smiled at Kihyun. “I want to show you something. Sort of like payment for breakfast.”  
  
Kihyun looked horrified. “Oh no, Wonho. I’m here to take care of you. You don’t need to do anything for me.”  
  
“I’m not in the habit of having my friends serve me.” Wonho tugged insistently on Kihyun’s arm. “Come on, please? It would make me happy.”  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Kihyun smiled and set the dishes down. “If it makes you happy,” he conceded. “That’s what I want.”  
  
Wonho grinned in victory and led Kihyun out of the kitchen and down the hall. He paused in front of the third door. The one Kihyun hadn’t seen yet. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Kihyun. “This is my work. It’s not exactly… conventional. But it’s my passion.”  
  
Kihyun tilted his head curiously. Wonho fought down the need to squeeze the robot. He pushed open the door and gestured for Kihyun to enter first.  
  
“But…” Kihyun started, conflicted.  
  
Wonho nearly rolled his eyes. “Please, you first.” He wanted to witness Kihyun’s expression when he saw the contents of the room.  
  
Kihyun nodded and went in.  
  
There was an audible gasp and Wonho hid a grin behind his hand. Not many people saw his workroom, but when they did, this was the usual reaction. Wonho followed Kihyun and closed the door with a soft click.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
Kihyun turned, his mouth open slightly. “What are all these? I’ve never seen them before.”  
  
Wonho leant against the door. “Do you like music, Kihyun?”  
  
The robot’s face transformed into a joyful expression. “Oh, yes!” He clapped his hands together. “There were several MinstrelX5 models in the plant to help the WorkerBots concentrate.” His eyes swept around the room once again. “Do you have a MinstrelX5 model in here?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Wonho chuckled and pushed himself away from the door. “These are musical instruments.”  
  
Kihyun blinked. Wonho was reminded of that annoying character from the Disney film one of his friends was obsessed with. “But they’re not robots!” Kihyun exclaimed in disbelief. “How do they make music?”  
  
“You, um, play them manually,” Wonho supplied.  
  
Kihyun’s expression turned to one of wonder. “What are they called?”  
  
Wonho took Kihyun’s hand and led him over to sit on a long bench in front of one of the instruments.  
  
“This,” Wonho said, lifting the long wooden lid, “is a piano.”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes widened to epic proportions. “A piano! I read about a piano once, but...” He gazed at it, the long stretch of black and white keys. “I never imagined it to look like this.”  
  
“Well.” Wonho grinned. “There you go! A piano in the, um, flesh.”  
  
Kihyun frowned suddenly. “How do you work with this? All music is electronic.”  
  
Wonho rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head. “I restore music from old films. It’s not real work, I guess. But it’s what I love.” He glanced up at Kihyun. “Do you want to hear a song?” Kihyun nodded his head so fast that he nearly fell off the bench, arms pin-wheeling slightly. Wonho laughed loudly and caught him by the elbow. “Easy, tiger. I’ll play you one of my favourite pieces,” he said once Kihyun was securely back on the bench.  
  
Wonho stretched his fingers out, cracking the knuckles slightly, before settling them down over the keys and adjusting his feet on the pedals. He took a deep breath, and began to play.  
  
Something light at first, the first hints of new life, green and fresh. The build up of hope, flowing melodies to add bursts of colour. A victorious march, proud and strong and not at all like the songs Wonho had written recently. A climax, two lovers seeing each other through a crowd, and then the soft play of a meeting. A happy ending.  
  
The notes faded away, something positive twisting and blooming in the morning sunlight. Wonho turned to Kihyun, unexpectedly nervous.  
  
The robot was staring past the piano, eyes unfocused but not flickering. He was shaking slightly.  
  
“Kihyun?” Wonho prompted softly.  
  
No response, as if Kihyun couldn’t hear him.  
  
“Kihyun?” Wonho raised his voice, worried. “Are you okay?”  
  
Kihyun seemed to break out of his reverie, jerking slightly. He turned to look at Wonho, expression unreadable. “I feel…” he trailed off.  
  
Wonho bit his lip and squeezed Kihyun’s shoulder. “What is it?”  
  
“This is… I haven’t been programmed for…” Kihyun’s obvious confusion broke Wonho’s heart.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” He pulled away from Kihyun. “I’m sorry, Kihyun. Maybe that was too much.”  
  
“No,” Kihyun said quickly. His expression was so serious. “Every basic emotion I have been programmed with is heightened. I feel… new levels of everything.”  
  
“Is that… bad?” Wonho asked cautiously.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Kihyun frowned in thought. “I feel happy. Like I want to shout. It’s unsettling but… It feels right.” He broke out into a wide smile. “I recorded the piece in my database so that I may listen to it again while I recharge.”  
  
Wonho couldn’t help but return the smile. “I’m glad you liked it. I wrote it a long time ago. I haven’t played it in a while.”  
  
Kihyun scooted closer to Wonho on the bench. “Why not? It’s wonderful!”  
  
“I guess I haven’t been in the right frame of mind.” Wonho winked at Kihyun. “You make me want to play something happy.”  
  
Kihyun beamed. “If I can make you happy, Wonho, then I am fulfilling my purpose in your life.”  
  
So innocent, Wonho thought. He shook his head with amusement. “Come out with me tonight,” he said suddenly.  
  
“Out?”  
  
Wonho mentally slapped himself. “I want to introduce you to my friends.”  
  
Kihyun seemed unsure.  
  
“There’ll be more music,” Wonho teased, hoping to tempt the robot. “And you can look after me when I drink too much.”  
  
Kihyun's eyebrows shot up. “You must drink responsibly, Wonho!”  
  
Again with the mental slapping. “I know. I… Please come?”  
  
Kihyun bowed his head. “Of course. If I can aid you in any way, I will accompany you.”  
  
Wonho had the strange feeling that his request was being acquiesced by an old English gentleman. Wonho himself was sadly lacking in a bonnet and a petticoat though. “Fantastic,” he said and smiled. He closed the piano lid and slid off the bench. “I should call some people.”  
  
Kihyun followed, silent until the stepped into the hallway. Wonho felt the robot pause behind him. “Thank you,” Kihyun said quietly, “for the music.”  
  
Wonho smiled to himself and carried on walking. “You’re welcome,” he said, not looking back.

 

X

  
“How do I look?” Wonho twirled on the spot and immediately regretted it. He felt like a ballerina crossed with Big Foot.  
  
Kihyun smiled. “Oh, Wonho. Very handsome.”  
  
“Why thank you.” Wonho bowed and mimed tipping his hat.  
  
His efforts were obviously wasted on a very confused Kihyun.  
  
“So,” Wonho swiftly moved on, “do you have any other clothes?”  
  
Kihyun shook his head. “I have only one set. They are self cleaning.”  
  
Wonho whistled. “That is amazingly cool.” He turned to open his wardrobe. “However, whoever the RoboStem stylist is… they suck.” Humming in thought, Wonho rifled through his clothes until he found the perfect outfit. “Here.” He thrust the hangers at Kihyun.  
  
Kihyun blinked in confusion. “Do these need cleaning?”  
  
Wonho snorted. “No, they’re for you to wear.”  
  
“Oh no,” Kihyun protested, holding the clothes back out to Wonho, “I couldn’t possibly wear the clothes of my employer.”  
  
“Employer? I thought we were going to be friends.” It was a cheap guilt trip, but Wonho couldn’t let Kihyun go out in _that_.  
  
“Oh, of course. But…”  
  
Wonho pushed the clothes towards Kihyun again. “Please?”  
  
Kihyun bowed and nodded. “For my friend, I will do anything. You are so kind, Wonho.”  
  
“Pssh,” Wonho said, embarrassed. “You can get changed in here, I’ll just—“  
  
He stopped abruptly when Kihyun took his trousers off.  
  
“Oh, good grief.” Wonho looked up at ceiling. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”  
  
Kihyun paused, one leg in the trousers and robotic jewels on display. “Do I need underwear? I do not produce human bodily functions or emissions.”  
  
Wonho kept his eyes trained firmly on the ceiling. “Um, they help keep everything. You know. In place.” He turned around quickly and puffed out a breath. “I think I have a new pack of boxers somewhere. Hang on a second.”  
  
Turning back, Wonho nearly burst out laughing. Kihyun was staring down at his nether regions with some curiosity, hands on his hips. “Is everything okay?”

Kihyun glanced up. “This seems like a very redundant piece of machinery.” He pointed to his crotch. “If we are to be friends, I have no use for it. I will request for a removal.”  
  
Wonho pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Chocolate Zen. Lots of it. “No,” he said, handing Kihyun a pair of brand new boxers. “Um, keep it. It’s nice.” …Nice? Wonho wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Here he was, the king of smooth, telling a robot its cock was _nice_?  
  
“Put these on,” he said hurriedly and busied himself with adjusting his collar in the wardrobe mirror. On second thoughts – “I’ll wait for you outside.”  
  
Once outside, Wonho rested his forehead against the door and giggled to himself for a good two minutes.

X

  
  
“What is this place?”  
  
Wonho glanced behind him and saw that Kihyun was staring at the dingy building with some apprehension. He smiled. “This is where I hang out with my friends.”  
  
Kihyun didn’t seem convinced. “Is it safe?”  
  
Laughing, Wonho took Kihyun’s hand and pulled him through the entrance. “Of course it is. It’s just a club.”  
  
“A club?” Kihyun asked, following Wonho obediently. “Like the inner city raves?”  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
Wonho pulled Kihyun along a narrow hallway and pushed open a second door. Immediately the sound of a soft soul song filtered into their ears, hazed by low murmurs and a light screen of smoke.  
  
Kihyun looked around in shock. “This is a club?”  
  
Wonho grinned. “This is our sort of club.”  
  
They weaved through tables and clusters of people standing around talking. Wonho headed straight to the bar next to the mini stage.  
  
“Well look what the acid rain dragged in.”  
  
Wonho looked up at the bartender and laughed. “I knew you’d missed me.” He leant over the bar to give his friend a quick hug. “Hyunwoo, I want you to meet someone, this is—“ Kihyun wasn’t paying attention. He was watching the singer on the stage. “—Kihyun.” Wonho grinned and Hyunwoo raised his eyebrows knowingly. “Minhyuk’s magic works fast these days.”  
  
Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and poured a drink for Wonho. “When hasn’t it worked like that?”  
  
Wonho snorted and shook Kihyun gently. “You okay?”  
  
Kihyun tore his gaze away and looked at Wonho with wide eyes. “Is he a robot?”  
  
Coughing to hide a laugh, Wonho shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. That’s my friend Minhyuk.” He grinned. “He’s good, right?”  
  
“Beautiful,” Kihyun said, still half-distracted.  
  
“Hey.” Wonho waved a hand in front of Kihyun’s face, amused. “This is my friend, Hyunwoo. He owns this place.” He pointed at Hyunwoo.  
  
“Oh!” Kihyun turned to face Hyunwoo and bowed. “Forgive me, Hyunwoo. My name is Kihyun. Nice to meet you.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiled warmly. “Right back at you, Kihyun.” He waved a hand between them. “How do you two know each other?”  
  
“I’m—“  
  
“Kihyun is my new friend. We only met yesterday,” Wonho cut in. “He’s a big fan of real music.”  
  
Hyunwoo’s eyes sparkled with pride. “Well, you’ve come to the right place. None of that electronic shit here.”  
  
Wonho coughed. “Yes. Well, anyway.” He picked up the glass Hyunwoo had set down for him and pushed away from the bar. “Put it on my tab. We’ll go watch the rest of Min’s set.”  
  
“Doesn’t Kihyun want something?”  
  
Wonho shot a sly glance at Kihyun. “He doesn’t drink.”  
  
Hyunwoo clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “Kids these days.”  
  
Wonho flipped him off and took Kihyun’s hand again, dragging him over to one of the empty tables.  
  
“His voice is amazing,” Kihyun said once they sat down. “Does he sing your songs?”  
  
Wonho took a swig from his glass and didn’t look at Kihyun. “Not anymore.”  
  
The song faded to a close, Minhyuk’s voice carrying a note until the very end. A strong round of applause followed and Minhyuk bowed, hiding a blush and a smile behind his hand. Wonho remembered seeing that smile uncovered. Minhyuk sat on the edge of the stage and greeted a younger boy.  
  
“Ah,” Wonho said, glad for a change of subject, “you see that boy he’s talking to?”  
  
Kihyun nodded.  
  
“That’s Changkyun. He’s dating Minhyuk’s brother Hyungwon. Older than him, the cheeky bastard.” He chuckled and fished an ice cube out of his drink. “I don’t know how he did it.”  
  
Kihyun peered at him inquisitively. “And who is Minhyuk dating?”  
  
Wonho sucked on the ice between his fingers. “Ah, now that is the question.”  
  
Kihyun didn’t say anything. Wonho smiled and pushed the ice cube into his mouth. “He’s not dating anyone, I don’t think. He’s too busy pining over Hyunwoo.”  
  
“Oh dear.” Kihyun seemed genuinely concerned. “Do you have a partner?”  
  
“Not at the moment.” Wonho crunched down on the ice and smiled at Kihyun. “Love is too messy.”  
  
“It sounds wonderful in books,” Kihyun said wistfully.  
  
Wonho stared at his empty glass moodily. “Don’t believe everything you read.”  
  
“I hope I didn’t speak out of turn.” Kihyun touched Wonho’s wrist lightly. “I seem to be developing an over-curious personality.”  
  
Wonho pulled himself together and pushed his glass away. “No, I’m sorry. This is supposed to be a fun night out for you.”  
  
Kihyun smiled happily. “I will enjoy any time spent with my new friend.”  
  
Kihyun had really nice lips, Wonho noticed. He wondered how much whiskey Hyunwoo had put in his drink? “Come on.” Wonho stood up. “Let’s go introduce you to the star himself.”  
  
Minhyuk jumped down from the stage as they approached. “Wonho!” He enveloped Wonho in a hug and pulled back to smile at Kihyun. “And?”  
  
“Kihyun,” Wonho said. “This is Minhyuk and Changkyun.”  
  
Changkyun nodded in greeting, a warm smile gracing his features. “Hello.”  
  
“I’m not paying you to stand around.” Hyunwoo appeared out of nowhere, grinning like a madman. “I’ve got a few minutes. Play something we can dance to.”  
  
Minhyuk pushed at Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Slave driver. Of course.” He nodded at Kihyun. “Sorry to leave so quickly. Duty calls.”  
  
Kihyun smiled. “You have a lovely voice.”  
  
Minhyuk blushed and bowed. “Thank you.” He took to the stage again, a quick word said to the band before an upbeat number started up.  
  
“Can you dance, Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked eagerly. “Wonho can’t dance for peanuts.”  
  
Kihyun glanced at Wonho, unsure. “I can, but…”  
  
Wonho smiled. “Go for it. I’d like to see you dance.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and followed Hyunwoo out to the dance floor. Wonho leaned against the stage with Changkyun, both of them watching. “Damn.” Wonho said to no one in particular. “I hope Hyunwoo doesn’t ask him to do the robot.”  
  
Changkyun giggled beside him. “What?”  
  
“Um,” Wonho chuckled, “nothing.”  
  
“So,” Changkyun started, “he’s cute. Tiny, but cute.”  
  
“He’s not tiny,” Wonho huffed. He thought back to the scene in his bedroom earlier. “He’s small but perfectly formed.”  
  
“So you think he’s cute?”  
  
“Get out of here.” Wonho flicked Changkyun’s ear. “How’s your sugar daddy?”  
  
Changkyun stared at him. “Never say that again.”  
  
“Buy me a drink and I promise it won’t happen again,” Wonho bribed.  
  
Changkyun rolled his eyes. “What about Kihyun?”  
  
Wonho watched as Kihyun shook his adorable little robot butt around Hyunwoo. “I think he’ll be okay.”

X

  
  
“Wonho, are you okay?”  
  
Wonho stumbled into Kihyun’s arms and grinned up at him. “Amazing!”  
  
“You’re drunk.”  
  
Knitting his brows together, Wonho looked down at himself. “Why yes, I think I am.”  
  
“I will take you to bed,” Kihyun said. He helped Wonho along the hall.  
  
“Oohlala!” Wonho said in his best French accent.  
  
Kihyun said nothing as he pushed open the door and manoeuvred Wonho down onto the bed. “I will get you some water.”  
  
“Wait,” Wonho reached out to grab Kihyun’s hand. “Thank you for coming tonight. And helping me home. Sorry.”  
  
“You had previously warned me.” Kihyun smiled. “It was fun.”  
  
“Did you like the music?” Wonho asked, stretching out over the mattress.  
  
“Oh, yes.” Kihyun kneeled down to take Wonho’s shoes off. “Very much.” He looked up at Wonho. “But I like yours better.”  
  
“You’re sweet.” Wonho closed his eyes and willed everything to stop spinning.  
  
“I will get the water now.”  
  
“Mm” Wonho hummed, “you sound like the monkey in my dream.”  
  
The last thing Wonho thought before passing out was: _I wonder if he’s ever been in a car?_


	3. Third Day

Wonho woke midway through the night with the overwhelming urge to lean over the side of his bed and puke. Amazingly, he managed to hold it in and fix his eyes on one particular shadow on the wall. He silently thanked whatever god was out there for giving him willpower at arse-o-clock in the morning. Usually he could drink and drink until he was falling over and still not be sick. Maybe, Wonho pondered, it was because he’d actually been eating for the past two days instead of existing on instant coffee and sad songs. “Ugh,” he groaned as another wave of nausea hit him.  
  
“Wonho?”  
  
Wonho nearly puked out of surprise as Kihyun’s concerned voice appeared very close to his ear.  
  
“Are you okay, Wonho?”  
  
“I think…” Wonho tried not to envision his pancakes ending up over his bedspread. Except, in doing this, the vision was quiet clear. “Oh no…”  
  
Kihyun’s concerned face appeared. “Wonho, what is it?  
  
“Bathroom.”  
  
“You need the bathroom?”  
  
Wonho nodded and instantly regretted it. “Please?”  
  
Kihyun flicked the light on and Wonho squeezed his eyes shut in pain. What bright spark decided to make light so… bright. He laughed at his own joke. Oh, crap, laughing was a bad idea.  
  
“Do you require medical attention?”  
  
Wonho opened his eyes and noticed Kihyun regarding him with some suspicion. “Um, no. But please, bathroom. Going to be sick.”  
  
Nodding, Kihyun pulled back Wonho’s bedcovers, slipped his hands under Wonho’s body and hoisted him up.  
  
Wonho blinked as he was cuddled to Kihyun’s chest and carried out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. Still slightly intoxicated, he clung to Kihyun's neck in confusion. “I was joking when I said we should get married.”  
  
“This is the most efficient way to carry you.”  
  
Kihyun walked with ease. Wonho could feel the unexpected strength from his body.  
  
“I must be heavy,” Wonho said. He pressed his face into Kihyun’s neck and tried to ignore the complaints in his belly.  
  
“Not at all.” Kihyun pushed the bathroom door open and gently set Wonho down on his feet. “You don’t weigh very much.”  
  
Wonho would have been offended at this slight on his masculinity, but the need to empty his stomach was most definitely moving upwards. He scrabbled for the toilet seat and managed to lift it just in time. It burned. It was completely gross. “Fuck,” he groaned out between surges.  
  
“Shh,” Kihyun soothed. Wonho was vaguely aware of Kihyun kneeling down next to him. A hand on his back, not rubbing or coaxing, just there.  
  
Spitting into the bowl one final time, Wonho sat back and slumped against the adjacent bathtub. He looked up at Kihyun and tried to smile. “That was nice.”  
  
Kihyun said nothing. He stood up, filled a glass with water from the tap and handed it to Wonho.  
  
“Thanks.” Wonho accepted it gratefully and sipped it slowly. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Please, don’t apologise.” Kihyun held up a hand. “It is my job to help you.”  
  
The words twisted a little painfully around Wonho’s heart, just for a second. He was work for Kihyun, just a job. Wonho didn’t know why the thought affected him. Maybe because Kihyun was so much like a human? So much that it was unnerving and Wonho kept forgetting that he was made of wires and manufactured flesh. “Right.” He put the glass down and made to stand up.  
  
“Would you like some assistance?” Kihyun offered an arm to Wonho.  
  
“No, thanks,” Wonho said. He pushed himself up on wobbly legs. “You should go recharge.” Kihyun dropped his arm and nodded, eyes downcast. Wonho had a mini outer body experience wherein his Other Self glared at him for being so stupid. Maybe he should go back to bed and sleep off the rest of the alcohol. “I’ll be fine.” Wonho managed a sort of half-smile. “No use wasting your battery… whatever, on me.”  
  
Kihyun clucked his tongue impatiently and Wonho wanted to squish that little piece of adorableness right there.  
  
“It is my job!” Kihyun put his hands on his hips and looked down at Wonho, who tried to suppress a giggle. He failed.  
  
“Kihyun, please. I appreciate everything, really.” He reached up to pat Kihyun’s kneecap. “But I should probably stay here until the octopus in my stomach stops trying to escape.”  
  
Kihyun looked horrified. “Octopus? I should definitely stay!”  
  
Sighing, Wonho drew his knees up to his chest and flopped his head down onto them. “It was a figure of speech. Or something.”  
  
Warmth pressed against his side. Wonho turned his head slightly and saw Kihyun easing himself down onto the floor next to him.  
  
“I want to stay,” Kihyun said. He slipped an arm around Wonho’s shoulders, pulling them together. “Just in case the octopus escapes.”  
  
Wonho smiled and rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Never ending cuteness.

X

  
  
When Wonho woke up a further three hours later, he was incredibly uncomfortable. His neck hurt from the awkward position, his limbs aching from the hard floor. He groaned tried to sit up properly. Kihyun’s arm was still wrapped around him.  
  
“Ouch.” Failure. Wonho smacked his head on the tub in an attempt to extract himself from Kihyun’s grip. "Kihyun,” he whispered. “I’m awake.” No reply. Wonho glanced over and jerked in surprise. Kihyun was staring straight ahead, eyes dead and unfocussed. “Kihyun?”  
  
Still nothing. Wonho struggled out of Kihyun’s hold and scooted away. His mind raced for about ten seconds before it clicked. The box! Kihyun hadn’t recharged. Wonho rolled his eyes at himself. Stupid, drunk, selfish ass. Standing up, Wonho wrinkled his forehead in thought. How to do this? It was normally Wonho being carried around like a sack of potatoes. He’d never had to do it to anyone else before.  
  
“Right,” he said resolutely. Slipping his arms under Kihyun's knees and back, he bent down and gathered up all his strength.  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Ugh,” Wonho grunted. He made a mental note never to get married; carrying someone over the threshold was going to turn out to be a major failure.  
  
Nothing else to be doing. Fireman’s Lift it would have to be.  
  
He shifted Kihyun around and crouched down so he could dig his shoulder into Kihyun’s waist. “Come on then,” he grunted, grabbing a hold of Kihyun’s thighs and struggling onto his feet, “you great lump.”  
  
Wonho stumbled a bit as he straightened up fully. Jesus, robots were heavy. He swung around to face the door and cringed when something crashed to the floor behind him. Stupid ceramic soap dishes. Stupid robotic feet.  
  
Walking down the hall to the living room proved to be easier than Wonho had first thought. He was, however, suddenly thankful that no one could see through his windows. Being arrested for robot murder wouldn’t look good on his CV. He entered the living room and stepped on a piece of paper.  
  
“Fuck.” He slipped slightly and Kihyun wobbled dangerously over his shoulder. Wonho did the first thing that came to his mind – he grabbed Kihyun’s ass to keep him in place. Purely innocent, of course. It was the biggest part of Kihyun and it was right there. It wasn’t like Wonho tried to cop a feeling or anything. But, damn that was one firm ass.  
  
“What the hell am I doing?” Wonho grimaced at himself. “Feeling up the house help and talking to myself. Son of a—,“ He offloaded Kihyun and propped him up against the metal RoboStem box, one arm braced across his chest to hold him in place.  
  
How did this thing open?  
  
Oh, yes. The little fingerprint identifier… thing. Wonho pressed his thumb to the small screen and let out a little triumphant noise as the box opened.  
  
What he didn’t expect, though, was the music that started playing. The song that Wonho had played to Kihyun yesterday. He smiled, glad that Kihyun wasn’t awake to see him. He shuffled Kihyun around and managed to push him into the box.  
  
Kihyun immediately straightened up. His eyes closed and the scary electronic female voice boomed a, “recharging!”, out at Wonho.  
  
“Sweet dreams,” Wonho whispered and closed the door. He glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned – eight a.m. He’d wake Kihyun up again in the afternoon.  
  
Now, how exactly did one make pancakes?

X

  
  
Five hours and three batches of burnt pancakes later, Wonho dusted his hands off and patted his belly. Hopefully he wouldn’t get food poisoning.  
  
“You shouldn’t be cooking!”  
  
Wonho nearly fell off his chair as Kihyun appeared in the kitchen. Honestly, what were robots made of? This one had the weight of an elephant yet walked like a panther. Once Wonho had stopped his heart from trying to burst out of his ribcage, he grinned at Kihyun. “Why not? I’m not an invalid.”  
  
Kihyun shook his head and started cleaning up. “It is my job.”  
  
“You were recharging!” Wonho huffed. “Which was my fault, may I add. I didn’t want to uh, wake you up too early.”  
  
“The MotherBoard put me onto emergency recharge,” Kihyun said, raising his voice over the clatter of dishes. “Thank you for returning me to the box. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” He turned to Wonho and bowed apologetically.  
  
Wonho waved a hand at Kihyun dismissively. “Forget it.” He stood up and smiled. “Did you dream of electric sheep?”  
  
Kihyun finished tidying and stared at Wonho for a second before breaking into a somewhat condescending grin. “Oh, Wonho. The field of robotics has not yet reached sheep.”  
  
Wonho didn’t know why he was surprised. “Right. Of course.” Swift subject change, please. “I want to take you somewhere.”  
  
Kihyun cocked his head to one side. “Yes? To see Minhyuk and Hyunwoo and Changkyun?”  
  
Wonho scratched his nose to hide a smile. “No. I want to drive you to the beach.”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes lit up immediately. “The beach? Do you own a MoFlo?”  
  
“No, but my Uncle Lee owns a dealership.” Stupid Uncle Lee. Wonho frowned. “Anyway, no. I have a car.”  
  
Kihyun blinked. “A car?”  
  
“I thought as much.” Wonho took Kihyun’s hand and led him out of the kitchen. “Come with me.”

X

  
  
Kihyun sat inside Wonho’s car and looked around. His face was a picture; wonder mixed with barely suppressed excitement. Wonho felt like laughing. Kihyun was a total kid stuck inside a synthetic body. “I didn’t know that people drove cars anymore.”

Wonho nodded. “Not many people do.” He adjusted the mirrors and turned on the ignition. “Especially not a stick. Belt up.”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m sorry, was I being too loud?”  
  
“What?” Wonho laughed. “I meant put your seat belt on.”  
  
“Oh.” Kihyun relaxed visibly. “Where is it?”  
  
Wonho shook his head and leaned across to pull at the belt next to Kihyun’s head. Wonho found himself pressed against the robot, their faces so close that Wonho could feel Kihyun’s synthetic heat. It was funny, Wonho mused to himself, just how soft and warm Kihyun’s body was. All the robots in old films were metal and clanky and awkward, and yet here was this curvaceous little bombshell sitting in his passenger seat and wanting to wait on him hand and foot.  
  
Did he just refer to Kihyun as a bombshell?  
  
“Here you go.” Wonho pulled the belt across. He sat back, pushing down the urge to lick Kihyun’s ear and turn on his ‘charm’ (or whatever it was Changkyun called it).  
  
The belt clicked in place and Kihyun smiled at him, anticipation evident in his eyes. Wonho liked being able to show Kihyun how he lived. It was refreshing to encounter such an innocent mind, not yet jaded by the machines despite being one of them. Maybe that was the point.  
  
“Ooh, what’s this?” Kihyun leant forwards and reached for a small knob on the front panel of controls.  
  
“No, don’t touch that, it’s—“  
  
“Oh!” Kihyun drew back his hand quickly, face contorting with confusion.  
  
“—a cigarette lighter.” Wonho watched as Kihyun stared at his burnt finger in curiosity. “Give it here. It’ll hurt more if you don’t try and heal it.” He took Kihyun's hand and slid the tip of the digit into his mouth, sucking lightly on the wound.  
  
Kihyun stared at him and Wonho felt suddenly, uncharacteristically awkward. “I—“ he slipped Kihyun's finger out of his mouth to talk and blew on it lightly, “—the salt helps it heal…” He trailed off and looked away, letting Kihyun’s hand drop.  
  
“Thank you,” Kihyun said quietly. “But I can self-heal. My skin is engineered to repair itself quickly for high performance.”  
  
Oh. Wonho turned the key in the ignition and shook his head. Kihyun was just a robot. “Of course. Sorry about that.” He shot a quick smile over and Kihyun and reversed out of the underground car park. “Let’s go.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and settled back into the seat. Five minutes after leaving the car park, Kihyun leaned forwards again and studied the cigarette lighter. “Do you smoke, Wonho?” he asked after a minute.  
  
Wonho glanced across at Kihyun warily. “Sometimes.”  
  
Kihyun clucked his tongue and shook his head disapproving. “You really shouldn’t.”  
  
Oh jeez, Wonho thought, here comes another health lecture.  
  
“Smoking can cause serious illness, Wonho. It turns your skin yellow and can affect your sex life.”  
  
That was a new one. “Oh yeah?” He winked at Kihyun. “And what do you care about my sex life?”  
  
Kihyun hesitated and blushed. “That is beside the point, Wonho. Eventually you will contract cancer and die, probably with a lot of suffering beforehand, and--”  
  
Wonho thumbed the bridge of his nose and breathed in deeply. It might be a long ride.

X

  
  
The road was clear, open and empty. Not many people use the ground routes anymore, choosing instead to take the more direct airways. Wonho liked the relaxation of an open road though, the feeling of enduring a long and isolated journey in order to get somewhere. It made the satisfaction of reaching a destination that much sweeter. The space allowed him to think, the slow rumble of the engine soothing against the turbulence inside his mind. Something he hadn’t felt for a while. Maybe three days.  
  
Halfway through the journey, Wonho looked over at Kihyun and smiled to himself. The windows were wound down; air rushing through the car and making their hair blow around wildly. The music was on, a CD from one of Wonho’s movies. Kihyun had one arm slightly outside the car. He let it rise and fall with the air currents, laughing every time his hand would lift with the wind. Turning his head, Kihyun chuckled and tried to explain to Wonho.  
  
“It’s like I’m flying.”

X

  
  
“This is the beach?”  
  
Wonho nodded and locked the car. They parked on top of one of the grassy dunes, the beach spreading wide and far below them with endless miles of sand. The tide was out, leaving the stark contrast of wet and dry sand.  
  
“Do you want to walk on it?” Wonho asked, pocketing his keys.

Kihyun peered over at the sand. “That would be wonderful. But won’t we sink?”  
  
Wonho giggled. “What? Of course we won’t. But it’s better if you take off your shoes and socks and roll your pants up.”  
  
“Okay,” Kihyun said. He did exactly as Wonho said with amazingly efficient speed. Wonho followed suit, bemused. “Why?” Kihyun asked as soon as he was holding his shoes.  
  
Wonho straightened up and grinned. “It just feels nice. Come on.”  
  
He grabbed Kihyun’s hand and pulled him over the edge of the dune. “You have to be careful, the sand tends to shift and—“  
  
The sand shifted. Wonho’s speech cut off as he tripped and sent them both rolling down the dune, arms and legs flying, shoes long gone. The sand was absolutely everywhere; in Wonho’s mouth, his clothes. They fell to a stop with a loud _whump_ as the dune flattened out into beach.  
  
“Oof,” Wonho announced incoherently. He blinked to get the grit out of his eyes and became aware of the dead weight on top of him. Looking up, Wonho giggled at Kihyun’s shocked face mere centimetres from his own. “You okay?”  
  
Kihyun blinked slowly before scrambling back away from Wonho. “Wonho! I’m so sorry are you okay did I hurt you I didn’t mean to—“  
  
Wonho’s brain felt shaken up enough as it was without Kihyun rambling next to him. He closed his eyes and giggled again, the feeling bubbling up into loud laughter. Laughing always made him curl over, arms clutching his stomach and knees folding up.  
  
“Are—are you okay?” Kihyun asked cautiously. It just made Wonho laugh harder. He waved a hand at Kihyun and tried to push himself up.  
  
“F-fine,” he gasped out between giggles. “Help me up?” Holding out his hand, Wonho took a deep breath in order to calm himself as Kihyun hauled him onto his feet. Kihyun’s strength made him stumble and wobble a bit, limbs weak from laughing. “Thanks.”  
  
Kihyun smiled at him, one eyebrow raised. “Are you quite alright, Wonho?”  
  
“Perfect.” Wonho beamed. “Come on, you’re it!” He tapped Kihyun on the shoulder and ran off towards the sea, sand flying and squishing between his toes.  
  
The water was freezing when Wonho splashed into it. He yelped and turned round to see Kihyun, unsurprisingly, standing exactly where Wonho had left him. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Wonho yelled, “You’re supposed to chase me!”  
  
Kihyun shifted from foot to foot, unsure, before striding quickly towards Wonho.  
  
“Run!” Wonho shouted, grinning madly. “You’re supposed to run!”  
  
“I don’t think it’s safe,” Kihyun called, lowering his voice as he approached Wonho and stood at the edge of the water. “Not after what just happened.”  
  
Laughing, Wonho swept his hands through the salty water and flicked it up at Kihyun. “Whatever!”  
  
Kihyun froze, his face stiff with shock. “I’m… wet,” he stuttered, blinking rapidly.  
  
Wonho held back his filthy mind and splashed Kihyun again. “I guess you are. Now you have to get me back!”  
  
Wonho giggled when Kihyun shook his head and stepped back. “I couldn’t.”  
  
“Kihyun.” Wonho reached out and pulled Kihyun ankle deep into the water. “Relax, let’s just have some fun.” He let go and planted his hands on his hips. “Now make me wet!” Oops. Filthy mind again. “I mean, uh—“  
  
Water smacked him dead on the face, effectively shutting him up. Kihyun grinned shyly.  
  
“Oh no you did not!” Wonho chuckled and cupped water in his hands. He threw it onto the front of Kihyun’s pants and snorted when Kihyun jerked back and immediately covered his crotch with tiny hands.  
  
“Catch me if you can!” Wonho grinned and shot off through the water.  
  
Soon they were both running around childishly, water soaking through their clothes and yells breaking through the quiet surroundings. Wonho ducked as Kihyun aimed a mini tidal wave at him. He retaliated with a splash to the face. Kihyun turned to avoid it, his head thrown back with laughter, hair plastered to his cheeks and forehead. Wonho felt himself smiling stupidly; that was one gorgeous robot.  
  
Shaking away his thoughts, Wonho pounced on Kihyun and pushed him until they flopped back onto the wet sand, panting heavily and giggling between breaths.  
  
“I feel so happy,” Kihyun said, turned his head to look at Wonho.  
  
Wonho poked him in the cheek. “Good. Me too.”  
  
Kihyun sat up and ran his fingers through sand, tiny trenches filling with moisture. “Can we build a sandcastle?” he asked quietly. “I saw one in a book. It looked like fun.”  
  
Struggling up to sit next to Kihyun, Wonho tapped his bottom lip in thought. “We don’t have any spades or anything. But I guess we could use our hands?”  
  
Kihyun grinned at Wonho excitedly. “Really?”  
  
“Sure.” Wonho stood up and idly brushed the sand from his backside. “I haven’t built one in years, though.”  
  
Kihyun rocked up on his feet to stand next to Wonho. “Where do we start?”  
  
“Over there, I guess. So it won’t get swept away so quickly.” Wonho gestured to the drier sand. “Come on, let’s get started.”  
  
Kihyun clapped his hands and smiled happily. He practically skipped away, a slight dance in his step. Wonho watched him for a second and shook his head before following Kihyun’s footsteps across the beach.

X

  
  
“This is the biggest castle I’ve ever built.” Wonho leant back against the wall of sand and grinned at Kihyun. They were sat inside the castle at opposite ends. It was pretty damn good considering it was made by a man, a robot and their hands, Wonho had to admit.  
  
“I feel like a princess,” Kihyun sighed.  
  
Wonho snorted. “What?”  
  
“You know.” Kihyun frowned. “In the stories. The princesses in the castles. Waiting for their Prince Charming.”  
  
“Am I your Prince Charming?” Wonho tried to look serious, and failed. He put on an exaggerated noble pose. “Oh, Princess Kihyun, I have come to rescue you!”  
  
“You seem more like the pauper.”  
  
Wonho reached across and slapped Kihyun’s leg. “Hey! How rude—“ He stopped when Kihyun giggled. “Hmph.” Wonho pouted. “I’m very charming, I’ll have you know.”  
  
Kihyun looked up at the sky. “It’s late. We should leave. An early start is required tomorrow.”  
  
Wonho blanched at the words ‘early start’. “Why?”  
  
“We must go shopping.” Kihyun stood carefully and climbed out of their sand fortress.  
  
Ugh, shopping. Wonho hated that word too. “Okay,” he sighed and joined Kihyun.  
  
“I like the beach.” Kihyun toed the sand and smiled at their handiwork.  
  
“I’m glad I could show you,” Wonho said honestly. He turned and started walking towards the dunes. “Come on, princess, let’s find the shoes.”  
  
Wonho had a feeling that, for the next few days, he’d be finding sand in places he didn’t even know existed.


	4. Fourth Day

“Why can’t we take the car?”  
  
Wonho crossed his arms over his chest and scowled slightly. Kihyun was making him take the shuttle bus into the city center. Wonho hated the bus. It was always crowded and the tilting smoothness of the tracks made him feel slightly nauseous. Plus, there was always the niggling fear that you might meet someone you know on the bus and have to make annoying small talk.  
  
“Because--” Kihyun smiled pleasantly, “--It is better for the environment, cheaper and faster.”  
  
“But I _like_ driving,” Wonho argued half-heartedly. Stupid robots and their worldly awareness. “I thought you enjoyed going out yesterday.”  
  
Kihyun nodded eagerly. “Oh, very much. It was a lovely experience. But the city is too dangerous for a car. I do not want to risk your safety.”  
  
Oh. Wonho sighed and reluctantly put on his jacket. “Fair enough. Lead the way.”  
  
Kihyun beamed happily all the way to the elevator. Once inside, Wonho pressed the button with the little air bus sign and glanced across at Kihyun. “You’re funny,” he said affectionately.  
  
Kihyun quirked an eyebrow. “Thank you… I think?”  
  
“No,” Wonho chuckled and draped an arm over Kihyun’s shoulder. “I mean, you’re always so happy. I like it. It’s funny, but in a good way.”  
  
Kihyun gave him a bemused little grin and stepped away as an electronically recorded voice announced their arrival.  
  
“Level 15. Air Bus.”  
  
Kihyun paused for a second, his expression flattening out as his eyes flickered. “Ah,” he said, breaking out into a smile once more, “the next bus will arrive in three minutes.”  
  
Wonho wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to Kihyun’s updates. It still freaked him out, but at least reminded him that Kihyun was not a man, but a machine. Watching Kihyun’s eyes made him ponder the totally different world inside Kihyun’s head, all the numbers and sequences that told him everything about the human world. Wonho’s world. It might offend some people, having a friend who knew two worlds when you could only ever know one. But Wonho didn’t want to know. Existing on a planet of real, bleeding people when you could only live the numbers in your system? Didn’t sound like much fun to Wonho.  
  
Wonho reached out to touch Kihyun’s arm, just lightly. “Hey, I’m really glad that I--” Bought you? Ordered you? “--That you came to stay with me.” He flashed Kihyun a brief smile, small but full of meaning.  
  
“I’m glad, too,” Kihyun replied. “You obviously needed my help.”  
  
Cheeky little sod. Wonho laughed and tweaked Kihyun’s nose. “Right.”  
  
And just as Kihyun said, the air bus came hurtling into the station, the doors lining up to each mark on the platform with scary precision. They opened with a slow hiss and Wonho winced slightly as crowds of blank faced business men and women poured out. It was like some sort of sick space creature, spewing out identical babies from its vast belly.  
  
Gross.  
  
“Wonho, are you okay?” Kihyun asked worriedly.  
  
Wonho blinked and tried to arrange his face to look less disgusted and horrified. He bundled Kihyun onto the bus quickly and smiled apologetically.  
  
“Sorry. I was miles away.”  
  
Kihyun frowned. “That is quite incorrect. At the most, you were thirty centimetres from me.”  
  
“I--” Wonho shook his head as they moved further into the carriage, “--Forget it.”  
  
“Here.” Kihyun pulled Wonho aside abruptly. “There is a seat.” He guided Wonho down into it and stood in front of him, legs apart and a firm expression on his face.  
  
“Um.” Wonho blinked as he found himself eye-level with Kihyun’s (“It’s nice.”) crotch. “I’m not an old man.”  
  
“Standing up could be dangerous,” Kihyun stated, unwavering authority in his voice. “You must sit. I will stand in front to protect you from any possible harm.”  
  
“Now I feel like the princess.” Wonho muttered. He didn’t tell Kihyun that it was sort of novel, having someone take care of you in such a way. That would be very unmanly.  
  
The bus journey would take another fifteen minutes to reach the city center. Wonho settled back into his seat. He tried not to look at Kihyun's crotch, and tried not to remember exactly what was under those pants.  
  
It _was_ nice though. Cute. Like a hamster.

X

  
  
“Oh, fresh air!” Wonho jumped out of the bus and sucked in a large, and very dramatic, breath. “Never leave me.”  
  
Kihyun said nothing but made sure to stick to Wonho’s side as they wove through the crowds of commuters.  
  
“I hate the bus,” Wonho confirmed, just to make Kihyun really knew.  
  
“Maybe it hates you too.” Kihyun grinned as they broke out onto one of the busy shopping streets. His jaw dropped open. “There are so many people!”  
  
Wonho laughed and took Kihyun’s hand, leading him across a striped intersection to a huge glass department store. “Welcome to Seoul.”  
  
Kihyun’s hand tightened in his own, their bodies brushing even closer among the throngs of people as Kihyun leaned in to make himself heard over the loud bustling street.  
  
“This is not a supermarket, Wonho.” He stumbled a bit as they pushed through the door. Wonho shivered slightly at the accidental warm press of Kihyun’s mouth against his ear.  
  
“You’re right.” Wonho huffed out a relieved sigh as they entered the relative calm of the store. “We need to get some clothes.”  
  
They parted, Wonho’s fingers left feeling cold and lonely when Kihyun took his hand back. Wonho hadn’t held hands with anyone for a long time.  
  
“Are you looking for anything in particular?” Kihyun asked, already striding ahead to examine the store guide. “Menswear is in section 7b.”  
  
Kihyun followed with a laugh. “We’re here for you. Lead the way.”  
  
“Me?” Kihyun frowned. “I do not require clothes.”  
  
“Would you rather be naked?”  
  
Kihyun appeared to consider the question in great detail before answering, “Only if you asked me to.”  
  
Wonho nearly swallowed his tongue. Kihyun nonchalantly smoothed down the sides of his synthetic hair and waited patiently for Wonho.  
  
“Um,” Wonho said, “I would never ask you to get naked. In public.” Shaking his head, he carried on. “Anyway, I thought we could get you some different clothes. Nothing fancy, just comfortable.”  
  
Kihyun bowed and held up his hands. “I am quite comfortable, Wonho. You don’t need to spend money on me.”  
  
Wonho wanted to grab Kihyun in a headlock and ruffle his hair. Instead, he asked, “Don’t you want to be fashionable?”  
  
“Don’t _you?_ ” Kihyun replied.  
  
“Hey!” Wonho laughed and slapped Kihyun on the arm. “I have a good eye for fashion.”  
  
Kihyun eyed him carefully, screens flashing briefly. “My databases do not recognise Capri pants as fashionable.”  
  
Wonho snorted loudly and tried to look affronted. “Shut up. I’m setting a new trend.”  
  
Kihyun raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Come on, let’s go,” Wonho interrupted, his wounded fashion ego wailing at him. “Section 7b, right?”  
  
Wonho took Kihyun's elbow and guided him over to the rows of glass elevator pods. The robot only nodded, glancing around in wonder as they boarded the pod and shot up through the floors. Wonho liked this store the most, purely because it was made of glass. You could see everyone and everyone could see you. No secrets, nothing hidden.  
  
“Level 7,” a happy, male voice boomed out of the speakers.  
  
Kihyun stepped out of the elevator and started to walk briskly towards the left of the floor.  
  
“Kihyun, wait, do you know where you’re going?”  
  
Pausing, Kihyun turned and smiled as if Wonho were stupid in the head or something. “Of course. I downloaded an update of the store blueprints. Please, follow me.”  
  
Wonho whistled in appreciation. “Clever.”  
  
As they approached the right section, Kihyun stopped and waited, head tilted expectantly.  
  
“Stop looking at me like I’m your owner,” Wonho teased.  
  
Kihyun blinked. “But you are.”  
  
Wonho narrowed his eyes and gripped Kihyun’s shoulders with both hands. “I don’t own you. I would never treat you like that.” He broke out into a grin. “Be your own, uh, robot!”  
  
Kihyun pondered the information seriously.  
  
“Hey.” Wonho tapped him on the cheek and stepped back. “We’re friends, right?”  
  
Kihyun nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Good, now—Ooh—” Wonho held up a pair of dark jeans, ”—These are nice! Hmm, what size are you? Could be a small,” he muttered to himself, “but they’ve got to fit around the butt.”  
  
“Pardon?” Kihyun said.  
  
Wonho draped the jeans over his arm and picked up another pair. “We’ll get a medium too, just in case. We need shirts and sweaters.”  
  
Grinning, Wonho waltzed off around the racks of clothes. The temptation to pick out bright pink sweaters was almost too much, but then he looked at Kihyun’s happy, trusting face and felt like an asshole. Black would be a good colour, maybe green. Wonho’s arm was drooping with the weight of the material over it. Shopping for clothes was the only shopping Wonho could really handle. Except for when he went hunting for old CDs, but Kihyun might not be ready for _that_ area of town yet.  
  
“Would this look good?” Kihyun asked, quiet shyness in his voice.  
  
Wonho turned to see him holding up a fuchsia shirt, complete with pale pink flamingos dotted all over it.  
  
“Um. Do you like it?”  
  
“It’s a nice colour.” Kihyun beamed. “It makes me feel happy.”  
  
Wonho winced as he took the shirt from Kihyun’s hand and placed it over the mountain of clothes already in his grasp. “Okay. Let’s go try these on.”  
  
“Try them on?” Kihyun said, nose wrinkling. Wonho’s inner feminine side cooed.  
  
“Yeah.” Wonho grinned, poking Kihyun towards the fitting area. “You have to see if they look good.”  
  
The attendant at the changing rooms smiled at them, blindingly bright with blue, lifeless eyes. “Room 14, please,” she said pleasantly, handing Kihyun a key card.  
  
Wonho glanced back at her as they shuffled down to the right room before whispering in Kihyun’s ear, “Is she a robot?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Kihyun said. “But she is wearing contact lenses. And she has breast implants.”  
  
Wonho nearly dropped the clothes he was holding. “What?” he hissed, pushing Kihyun into room 14 and dumping the heavy load onto a stool. “How can you tell?”  
  
“I just can,” Kihyun said, smiling. “Shall I try these on now?”  
  
“Sure,” Wonho said, half-dazed from Kihyun’s knowledge of fake lady parts. “I’ll be out here. Show me each outfit.”  
  
Kihyun nodded as Wonho closed the door softly. Running a hand through his hair, Wonho leant against the door and huffed out a loud breath. Going out with Kihyun was somewhat like looking after a small child, or trying to juggle a ticking bomb. Well, a child who could tell if breasts were real or not just by looking. Wonho usually had to cop a good feel before he had any clue. He decided not to go there with the bomb metaphor, explosions and all.  
  
There was a thump from inside the changing room.  
  
“You okay?” Wonho called, turning his head slightly.  
  
“Fine!” came the muffled reply. “Shall I come out?”  
  
“Fashion show!” Wonho pushed away from the door and turned to face it. “Let’s see it.”  
  
The door swung open slowly and Wonho’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. Kihyun stood nervously in the center of the space, barefoot, tugging at the sides of his hair. A seemingly nervous habit he’d picked up in the past day or so.  
  
“Stop that,” Wonho chided. He took hold of Kihyun’s hands and lowered them. “Damn, you’re lucky you’re not human right now.”  
  
Kihyun frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry?”  
  
Grinning, Wonho pushed at Kihyun’s body to turn him around. “If you were, I’d be all over you by now.”  
  
Kihyun had put the dark blue jeans on. The small ones, by the looks of things. And boy, was Wonho looking. Every dip and curve was covered as if the material was painted on.  
  
“You look good in those jeans.” _And I bet you’d look even better with me in between._  Wonho shook his head. No more American music.  
  
“Thank you.” Kihyun bowed, a pleased smile stretching his mouth.  
  
Even the disgusting flamingo shirt looked good. Kihyun had left the top and bottom few buttons undone. Who knew pink birds could look so sexy?  
  
“So,” Wonho started, forcing himself to step back and stop staring at Kihyun’s perfect thighs, “what’s next?”  
  
Kihyun studied the pile of clothes. “More sweaters, I believe. I know which size jeans and shirts fit me now.”  
  
“Go for it.” Wonho winked, slipping out of the room once more.  
  
He massaged his temples. It had to be some sort of joke. Kihyun was a robot. Fake! He wasn’t supposed to be mind-numbingly gorgeous and sweet to boot. Wonho wanted to hit himself. It was a bad habit he had, falling for friends, sleeping with them, or both. Human and robot relationships were frowned upon. Heavily. Even if Wonho wanted… No, no he wasn’t going to go there. He’d barely known Kihyun for four days and—  
  
“Oh dear!” There was another thump and a surprised squeak.  
  
Wonho giggled. “Everything alright?”  
  
“I’m stuck!” Kihyun’s panicked voice floated through the door, sounding very far away.  
  
“Stuck?” Wonho bit his lip, worrying slightly. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Please,” Kihyun said, sounding very much like he just collided with the wall again.  
  
Wonho opened the door quickly and fought very hard not to laugh at what he saw; Kihyun in just boxers (Wonho gave him a plentiful supply after that one incident) and a sweater. Which was caught around his arms and head, twisting and probably half-blinding the poor thing.  
  
“Oh, Kihyun.” Wonho couldn’t help a chuckle from escaping. “Come here.”  
  
He grabbed Kihyun gently, untwisting the fabric and holding Kihyun’s arms still to stop him from flailing around so much. Yanking hard, Wonho pulled the sweater down over Kihyun’s head.  
  
“Eep!” Kihyun let out a small, soft noise as his head popped out into view.  
  
Wonho’s breath hitched in his chest. Kihyun’s hair was sticking up in all directions, cheeks flushed and eyes wide with shock. He was still holding on to Kihyun’s arms, and suddenly very aware of how close they were.  
  
“Thank you,” Kihyun murmured.  
  
“Hm?” Wonho said, distracted. Kihyun’s top lip was slightly bigger than the bottom one. They were both full though, and pink. Sort of plushy looking, like they might bruise easily. They were moving. Wait, which meant that Kihyun must be saying something. “Huh?”  
  
“Are you sick, Wonho?” Kihyun asked, forehead wrinkling with concern.  
  
 _Only in the brain._ “No. Why?” He forced his eyes up to lock with Kihyun’s and painted a smile onto his face.  
  
“You turned red. Your breathing is quite shallow and your heart rate has increased.”  
  
Wonho smiled genuinely at that. Stepping away, he let go of Kihyun’s arms and ruffled his already mangled hair. “I’m fine. Sorry. You okay now?”  
  
“Yes.” Kihyun looked at the floor. “Sorry. I’m quite a useless robot.”  
  
 _Please don’t say that,_  Wonho thought desperately, _when you’re standing in front of me with no pants on and very obvious sex hair_. Out loud, he said, “You’re not useless.” He held Kihyun’s hand and squeezed it. “How would I have survived the past four days without your amazing cooking and fantastic company?”  
  
His inner alpha male smacked him in the face with a club whilst shouting, “Pansy!”  
  
Kihyun lifted his head gave Wonho a small smile. “Oh. Thank you.”  
  
Wonho wasn’t sure whether to press Kihyun against the wall or run away. Walking away sounded like a better option. “Why don’t you get dressed, and I’ll wait for you by the payment stations, yeah? Bring the clothes that fit and leave the rest with the attendant.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and began slipping jeans and shirts onto hangers with neat efficiency. “Of course.”  
  
Wonho flashed Kihyun a smile and escaped as quickly as he could. The attendant bowed as Wonho left, and he suppressed a childish need to honk her breasts, just to see.

X

  
  
“I think that was a successful trip.” Wonho grinned across at Kihyun, who was holding tightly onto his shopping bags with pride.  
  
“Thank you, Wonho. You are the best friend a robot could ever have.”  
  
Wonho waved a dismissive hand, embarrassed. “I need something to eat. Is that okay?”  
  
Kihyun grinned. “Of course! Where do you have in—is that Minhyuk and Changkyun?” He pointed over to a couple of guys a few meters in front of them.  
  
Wonho squinted and groaned internally. “Yes, it is.”  
  
At that very moment, as fate often has it, Minhyuk turned round and spotted them. “Wonho!”  
  
Sighing, Wonho nodded towards his friends. “Come on, we’d better ask them to lunch or something.”  
  
“Oh, good.” Kihyun beamed happily. “I like Minhyuk and Changkyun.”  
  
Wonho resisted the urge to pout and opened his arms for one of Minhyuk’s bear hugs.

X

  
  
“You’re spending a lot of time with Kihyun,” Changkyun remarked, one eyebrow raised in Wonho’s direction.  
  
They were sat at a booth in an old 1950s style diner. Wonho didn’t know which 1950s it was supposedly from, but it sure wasn’t Korean. Minhyuk had whisked Kihyun away to get the food, stealing him before Wonho could say a word. Hopefully Kihyun wouldn’t spill the beans. Literally and metaphorically.  
  
“Wonho?”  
  
“Hm?” Wonho blinked out of his Kihyun-trance and looked at Changkyun. “What?”  
  
Sighing like the long-suffering, Changkyun poked Wonho in the forehead. “If only you had enough brains to fill this thing.”  
  
Wonho was about to protest when Changkyun carried on. “I said you’re spending a lot of time with him. Then you zoned out with a stupid smile on your face.”  
  
“Did not,” Wonho said, childishly. “Anyway, he’s a new friend. What’s wrong with getting to know him?”  
  
“Is he really just a friend?” Changkyun grinned and Wonho wanted to punch him for knowing everything.  
  
There was no use. Changkyun would find out eventually. He was too clever for his own good. “If I tell you, promise not to say anything to Minhyuk?”  
  
Changkyun spread his fingers out in an imitation of some ancient Star Trek character. “You have my word.”  
  
“You’re weird.” Wonho coughed and eyed Kihyun again before carrying on. “He’s… a robot.”  
  
“What?” Changkyun frowned. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah.” Wonho swallowed and looked Changkyun in the eye. “One of the new RoboStem models. Mom was on my case for ages to get one. I, uh, needed help around the apartment.”  
  
“I always knew you were hopeless, Wonho.” Changkyun smiled. “But I didn’t know it was this bad.”  
  
“He’s really sweet. Sort of… not what I expected.” Wonho leant back in his chair and picked at some dead skin on his hand. “He likes my music, and he’s sort of clumsy. It’s adorable.”  
  
“You like him, don’t you?” Changkyun teased. “You’re smitten with a piece of machinery.”  
  
“No,” Wonho said quickly. “I mean. I don’t know. He’s so different to anyone else.”  
  
Changkyun touched his arm, strangely compassionate. “How so?”  
  
“He’s not jaded by anything here. It’s refreshing.” Wonho risked a quick look at Minhyuk and Kihyun. “I think he’s good for me.”  
  
Changkyun sat back, nodding seriously. “I think so too. You’ve got that extra spring in your step.”  
  
Wonho could sense a ‘but’ coming on.  
  
“But--” Ah, so predictable, “--I think you should be careful. Don’t get involved with him, Wonho. Not after…” Changmin gestured subtly at Minhyuk. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
Wonho grinned and shoved at Changkyun, nearly toppling him from the chair. “What’s this? Being nice?”  
  
“Only because I don’t want to deal with your depressed ass anymore,” Changkyun said grumpily. “Last time I try and look out for you.”  
  
“Aww.” Wonho puckered his lips at Changkyun before smiling. “I appreciate it, ‘Kyun. Thanks.” He sighed and leant forwards on his elbows. “I don’t think I could do that to him anyway. He’s so innocent.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware that word was in your vocabulary,” Changkyun sniped.  
  
Wonho scowled. “Shut up, I—“ he noticed Minhyuk and Kihyun approaching out of the corner of his eye, “—Shit, please don’t tell him, ‘Kyun. I don’t want him to think that I… you know.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
Wonho smiled gratefully and stood up to help Kihyun with a tray of burgers and fries.  
  
“Kihyun said he’s not hungry.” Minhyuk pouted, setting another tray down. “I tried to change his mind but he insisted we all eat and not worry.”  
  
Wonho shot Kihyun a worried look. Kihyun smiled and tapped his nose with his finger. “I’ve got a stomach ache, but I’ll be fine. Please, carry on.”  
  
Unfortunately, Kihyun still had a corner of the tray in his hands. A burger flipped through the air. Wonho mourned the loss of someone’s lunch, watching it fall in almost slow-motion.  
  
Until Kihyun twisted to catch it.  
  
“Phew!” he said, grinning with the burger in one hand. “Saved.”  
  
Wonho stared for a second before turning to Changkyun.  
  
 _Flexible_ , Changkyun mouthed, winking.  
  
 _I hate you_ , Wonho thought vehemently, _I hate you and one day you’re going to pay._ “Let’s eat,” he said, thanking all things robotic that Kihyun couldn’t give him a heart attack by eating.  
  
He didn’t need anymore excuses to stare at that mouth.

X

  
  
“We need milk,” Kihyun stated, turning the shopping cart with ease around one of the aisles.  
  
Wonho wanted to drag his feet like a kid. He hated supermarkets. The lighting was too bright and fake and everyone got in the way. Memories of being forced to go grocery shopping with his parents filled his mind. Thursday evenings. Horrible, traumatic experiences. Like the one time an old lady ran over his feet with her cart. He shuddered.  
  
“Here you go.” Wonho picked up a carton of full fat milk and went to drop it in the cart.  
  
“Wonho,” Kihyun said firmly.  
  
Wonho cringed. “What?”  
  
“Do you know how many calories are in that? You can exist with skimmed milk, and live longer. Semi at the very least.”  
  
Resigning himself to Kihyun’s health advice, Wonho put the beautiful, creamy full fat milk back and picked up the dreaded green carton instead.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Kihyun smiled toothily. “Good.”

X

  
  
“Chocolate, Wonho?  
  
“You made me chocolate pancakes the other day!”  
  
“But you should buy at least 85% cocoa solids. Less fat and calories.”  
  
“Anyone would think I’m obese.”  
  
“You are anything but obese. In fact, you are underweight. But that does not mean you should live unhealthily.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Good.”

X

  
  
Wonho felt exhausted as they made their way to the checkouts. He hadn’t been this active since. Well, probably since the last time he had sex. Which didn’t bear thinking about, really.  
  
“Like a virgin,” Kihyun sang softly next to him, “touched for the very first time.”  
  
Wonho tripped over one of the cart wheels. “What was that?”  
  
“Oh!” Kihyun stopped singing and smiled shyly. “I’m sorry. The song was playing in the store earlier. It’s nice.”  
  
Wonho laughed. “Do you understand the words?”  
  
“Of course. I am installed with an English language pack.”  
  
“Good.” Wonho grinned, unpacking the shopping from the cart onto one of the conveyer belts. “You have a good voice.”  
  
“Thank you.” Kihyun bowed and blushed slightly. Wonho was curious about the blushing. Did Kihyun actually have blood? How was it possible?  
  
"Wonho,” Kihyun said quietly, “I hope I’m not speaking out of turn, but…”  
  
Wonho straightened up and cocked his head. “Yes?”  
  
“Will… Will you tell me about Minhyuk?”  
  
“Minhyuk?” Wonho scratched the back of his neck and looked away. “There’s nothing to tell, I—“ he looked up and sighed, “—Perceptive little bugger, aren’t you?”  
  
Kihyun didn’t smile, eyes still questioning.  
  
“Can I tell you tomorrow?” Wonho pleaded. “I’m tired. I promise I will.”  
  
Nodding, Kihyun placed the disgusting green milk onto the belt. “I would like to know more about your life.”  
  
“Only if you tell me something.”  
  
Kihyun looked up in surprise.  
  
“Tell me how you blush.” Wonho put on his best winning smile.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Kihyun said, his tone an exact replica of Wonho’s teasing. “I promise.”


	5. Fifth Day

Wonho examined his face in the bathroom mirror. Not bad, not bad. He winked at his reflection and blew it a little kiss. Looking good, hot stuff. Rifling through the bathroom cabinet, Wonho hummed a little tune, hips rolling in a sort of half-dance.  
  
“Kihyun?” He called out. The door was closed but Kihyun had exceptional hearing.  
  
“Kihyun!” Well. Sometimes.  
  
Wonho heard footsteps approaching the bathroom and then a tentative, “Wonho? Is everything okay?”  
  
“Where’s the shaving cream?” He called out, swearing silently as he nearly knocked a very large bottle of … something off of the shelf.  
  
“Behind your box of expired condoms.”  
  
Wonho cringed and thanked any higher being that Kihyun couldn’t see him blushing. Really, Wonho didn’t need to be reminded about how long it had been. He picked up the condoms and peered behind them.  
  
“I can’t see it?”  
  
A small sigh was all the warning Wonho got before Kihyun opened the door and walked in.  
  
They stared at each for half a beat before Wonho’s hand flew to cover the precious Shin family jewels, still clutching the useless condoms with the other. Kihyun ignored him completely and strode towards the cabinet, pulling out the shaving cream with barely even a pause.  
  
“Here it is.”  
  
Wonho shifted awkwardly. Usually he was pretty shameless about, well, everything, but only when he had prior warning.  
  
“I’m naked.” He said, mentally picturing himself with a Captain Obvious costume.  
  
Kihyun gave him a look which clearly said “yes, and?”, and waved the shaving cream at him.  
  
“My hands are sort of full right now.” Wonho said, shaking the condoms and pointedly not shaking his other hand.  
  
“Yes,” Kihyun tilted his head thoughtfully, “I suppose they are. Yours is quite big.”  
  
 _Oh, hell no_ , Wonho sort of wanted to die. “Thank you.” He said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Kihyun broke into a wide smile. “I’m learning new things about you every day!”  
  
“Well, now you know what a love machine I am…” Wonho set the box of condoms down on the edge of the sink and tried to smile.  
  
Kihyun’s smile morphed into a frown. “But, I’m the love machine. You’re a human.”  
  
Okay, now Wonho’s hand was really getting full. Arguing about love machines (why did he say that? Why?) with a cute guy whilst naked was… well it would be pretty awesome usually, but right then it was the last thing on God’s robotic earth that Wonho wanted to be doing. He surreptitiously moved his other hand to help keep everything under wraps.  
  
“Quite.” He cleared his throat. “Um. Why don’t you go and make breakfast while I finish getting ready.”  
  
Kihyun beamed. “Of course!” He bowed politely and left the room.  
  
Wonho breathed out a sigh of relief and let everything hang free. He turned to look at his reflection in the mirror and giggled, bring a hand up to rub his flushed cheeks.  
  
On second thought, maybe not. Eau de Sweaty Ball Sac probably wasn’t the best perfume for first thing in the morning. He washed his hands quickly.  
  
Slathering his face with shaving cream, Wonho grabbed his razor and glanced down quickly at his ‘situation’.  
  
“You,” he said, pointing at Wonho Junior with the razor, “better behave. Or I’ll be shaving your love nest as well.”  
  
The threat was super effective.

X

  
  
Wonho made his way down the hall, fully dressed and recovered from the embarrassing trauma of being caught starkers. He hummed a little tune as he stepped into the kitchen. It caught in his throat when he saw what was going on.  
  
“Kihyun, what’s this?” Wonho asked, dazed as he stared at the perfectly set table and the gorgeous looking food.  
  
Kihyun turned round from wiping down a surface and smiled shyly. “I wanted to make something special for you, to say thank you for buying me the clothes yesterday.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.”  
  
Kihyun’s face fell and Wonho mentally sporked his own eye out. He stepped over to Kihyun and squeezed his shoulder gently.  
  
“But thank you. It looks amazing.”  
  
Nodding, Kihyun gestured for Wonho to take a seat. “There is seaweed soup and rice,” he set down two small bowls, “and fried tofu with sesame sauce and green onions.”  
  
Wonho tried not to drool over everything. “It smells beautiful.”  
  
“Please, eat.” Kihyun smiled and sat down at the table next to Wonho. “I hope it is satisfactory.”  
  
Digging in, Wonho nearly moaned at the first mouthful. It was a total foodgasm. “This is so good!” He said, careful to swallow and not spray Kihyun with bits of onion. “I’m sorry that you can’t taste it.”  
  
“Oh no,” Kihyun held up one of his little hands (Wonho’s inner twelve year old girl went, ‘aww’), “my pleasure comes from watching you enjoy it.”  
  
“I think enjoy is understatement.” Wonho grinned as he dug a spoon into the rice. “Those techs at RoboStem sure know their food.”  
  
Kihyun’s cheeks turned pink. “Actually, I found this recipe in a cooking book on one of your shelves. I hope it’s okay that I used it.”  
  
Wonho chewed his rice in thought. “I didn’t even know I had any cooking books.”  
  
“There was only one.” Kihyun smiled slightly. “It was still in the plastic wrapper.”  
  
“That sounds more like it.” Wonho laughed. “Of course it’s fine that you used it. Especially if it gives results like this.”  
  
“I like books.” Kihyun sighed. “You don’t have very many, apart from some crime thrillers.”  
  
“Yeah,” Wonho shrugged, “I’m more of a music person.” Setting down the chopsticks, he leaned back in his chair and fixed Kihyun with a curious stare. “Tell me about the books. I thought it’d be easier to just get updated?”  
  
Kihyun’s eyes lit up as he sat forward excitedly. “Well, yes. But I so like to read! In the production factory, after we were fully assembled, we were put into groups with the techs to gain experience on how to interact with humans.”  
  
“Weren’t you fitted with that knowledge already?” Wonho interrupted.  
  
“Of course,” Kihyun smiled, “but to experience real human beings makes robots more aware of their future responsibilities. To learn how to act in the company of a real human being makes everything more comfortable for the human being himself.”  
  
“I see.” Wonho said. “And how do books fit into this?”  
  
“The tech who was assigned to my company used to read whilst he waited for our sessions. One day I asked him if I might take a look.” Kihyun smiled happily. Wonho suspected he was playing the memory back in his database or something. “I was fascinated by the stories and the pictures on the front cover. He used to bring me a different book each week.”  
  
“Was that allowed?” Wonho asked.  
  
“Certainly,” Kihyun nodded, “He would not have brought any inappropriate material.”  
  
Wonho smiled. Seeing Kihyun so happy was adorable. He could tell the robot was trying to restrain himself from getting overexcited.  
  
“So you really like books, huh?”  
  
Kihyun nodded furiously. “I suppose one might say that they are my passion.”  
  
“Interesting.” Wonho’s brain whirred with thought. “I have an idea for what we can do today.”  
  
Kihyun blinked questioningly. “Don’t you have to do some composing today?”  
  
“That can wait.” Wonho waved a dismissive hand. “I want to take you somewhere.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Wonho smiled. “The library.”

X

  
  
Wonho tried to shake off the stench of the general public as they headed into the old part of Seoul. Kihyun made him take the bus for the second time, once again standing in front of him as a protector. Really, Wonho thought it was unfair. Especially as Kihyun was wearing the jeans they bought yesterday, perfect thighs on display right in front of Wonho’s face.  
  
“I wonder what the library will look like.” Kihyun said excitedly.  
  
Wonho made him promise not to request updates about the library, wanting it to be a surprise.  
  
“Lots of books.” Wonho said cheekily, grinning at Kihyun as they approached an old stone building. “Here we are.”  
  
The place was near-deserted and Wonho couldn’t say he was disappointed. It might be selfish, but he wanted to be the only one to see Kihyun's face when they entered the main body of the building.  
  
“It’s beautiful already.” Kihyun said, looking up at vast structure. He pushed open the main door and stepped back. “After you, Wonho.”  
  
Feeling like he should be wearing significantly daintier shoes, Wonho stepped through, Kihyun following.  
  
An old male attendant sat at the reception, nose buried in a thick volume, glasses nearly dropping off the end of his nose. The silence was almost deafening, the sound of a page turning echoing through the space.  
  
Wonho cleared his throat politely. “Good morning.”  
  
The old man blinked and looked up in surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry. The King was about to seduce his daughter’s maid.”  
  
Bowing, Wonho hid a smile as the attendant stood up to greet them properly.  
  
“How can I help you boys?”  
  
“We’d just like to look around. My friend here,” Wonho gestured to the smiling Kihyun, “has never been to a library before.”  
  
“What?” The old man clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “Terrible. Young people these days, with your iPhones and Snapshots or whatever it is.”  
  
Wonho giggled. “Snapchat, sir. But my friend is a big fan of books. He’s just not had the chance to come here before.”  
  
“Then you must educate him.” The old man smiled, sitting back down in his seat and waving towards a large door to the left. “Please, enjoy.”  
  
Wonho and Kihyun bowed. “Thank you, we will.” Wonho said.  
  
“If you’ll excuse me,” the attendant winked at Wonho as they passed his desk, “it’s about to get juicy.”  
  
Wonho didn’t know why, but he felt his cheeks heating up. Maybe the old man knew more about life than any of them. Or maybe he just read too many books. He shook his head and turned to Kihyun. one hand pressed against the door.  
  
“Ready?” He asked, smiling.  
  
Kihyun just grinned happily in reply. Wonho took a breath and pushed the door open, guiding Kihyun through.  
  
“Oh.” Kihyun said quietly, his face a picture of perfect wonder.  
  
There were aisles and aisles of books, great bookcases built into the curved walls of the room. Sections for fiction, non-fiction, foreign literature, reference, archives. The very center of the room was reserved for reading; long tables with stools and lamps for studying and big, comfortable looking couches, perfect for lounging about when reading your favourite novel.  
  
Wonho watched Kihyun's face as his eyes took in the sight. He tried to ignore the warm feeling settling in his stomach, but it was sort of undeniable.  
  
“Do you like it?” He asked tentatively, reluctant to disturb the calm of the room.  
  
Kihyun turned to him, eyes shining but no trace of flickering screens.  
  
“I like it very much.” He said quietly. “It’s like the music. I don’t know if I’m permitted to feel this happy. I feel quite unstable. I don’t know where to start!”  
  
Wonho smiled gently. Kihyun’s excited rambling was endearing. Maybe… Just between friends, he could—  
  
“Kihyun.” He whispered and pulled Kihyun into a cautious hug. The robot tensed against him, uncertain. “I’m glad I could share this with you.” Wonho said into Kihyun’s shoulder.  
  
Kihyun’s arms came up slowly and awkwardly to wrap around Wonho’s waist. He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke in a voice so soft that Wonho almost missed it.  
  
“Thank you, Wonho.”  
  
Wonho grinned stupidly to himself before pulling back slowly and attempting to control his face muscles.  
  
“Come on,” he said, “where do you want to start? What do you like reading the most?”  
  
Kihyun tapped his lip in thought. “I think fiction. I like the stories about princesses and princes and castles and dragons and love and—“ Kihyun stopped and blushed, “—I’m talking too much, I’m sorry.”  
  
Wonho laughed and took Kihyun’s hand, pulling him towards the fantasy aisle of the fiction section. “I like it when you talk a lot. Here, why don’t you pick something out and I’ll wait by the sofas.”  
  
Kihyun seemed unsure. “I don’t want to be a bother, Wonho.”  
  
“Who’s being a bother?” Wonho said. “Take your time. I’ll pick something up and retreat to my natural state of lazing around.” He smiled reassuringly and pushed Kihyun towards the books gently. “Go on.”  
  
He left before Kihyun could try and argue with him any further. Glancing back quickly to check that Kihyun wasn’t looking, Wonho nipped behind one of the aisles quickly and watched him through the gaps between books. It was heart-warming really, to watch Kihyun run delicate fingers over the worn spines of different books, touching the lettering on each volume before plucking one out and flicking through the pages. Wonho was reminded of one of the Disney movies Hyunwoo had stored on his secret DVD shelf. The one with the girl and the yellow dress, and the candlestick, who Wonho identified with, probably more than was healthy. He chuckled to himself before slapping a hand over his mouth and feeling guilty for spying. Pulling a book about Europe down from one of the shelves, he made his way to the sofas and collapsed down on the biggest and plushest looking one, settling down to read with a ridiculous smile on his face.  
  
Ten minutes later, after learning more about Italy than he ever had at school, Wonho glanced up and sniggered quietly at what he saw; Kihyun making his way to the reading area, staggering under the weight of about twenty books, precariously balanced on top of each other.  
  
“Need a hand?” Wonho called out, mindful of the library’s atmosphere.  
  
Kihyun made a muffled noise which Wonho took to mean, “no, I’m okay.” He watched as Kihyun put the books down on one of the tables with utmost care, selecting one from the top of the pile and perching on the edge of one of the couches.  
  
Wonho observed Kihyun reading for a while, noting the way his expression changed as he turned the pages, completely engrossed in the story.  
  
“Good?” Wonho asked, cursing himself for interrupting Kihyun but helpless to stop the question escaping.  
  
Kihyun made no sign that he’d heard Wonho.  
  
“Kihyun?”  
  
Still nothing. It was sweet really, how involved he seemed. “Kihyun?” Wonho said, a bit louder.  
  
Kihyun looked up quickly, blinking as if waking up from a dream. “Oh! Sorry, Wonho. What did you say?”  
  
“It’s fine.” Wonho grinned. “I asked if it was good. The book, I mean.”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Kihyun said eagerly, “it’s fantastic. The beautiful girl is just about to meet Prince Charming, but she doesn’t know who he is!”  
  
Wonho remembered their conversation in the sand castle and coughed to cover a laugh. “Sounds exciting.”  
  
“It’s wonderful!”  
  
“Hey,” Wonho said, scooching up on his couch, “why don’t you read to me?”  
  
“Read to you?” Kihyun asked, confused.  
  
“Sure. Come on, sit next to me and you can read it to me. I like listening to your voice.” Wonho patted the space next to him.  
  
Kihyun stood up and sat down awkwardly next to Wonho. “Won’t we get told off? I thought libraries were meant to be quiet.”  
  
“We’re the only ones in here. Go on,” Wonho persuaded, puppy dog eyes in full use, “please? I want to hear all about Prince Charming.”  
  
Kihyun smiled and nodded, beginning to read. Wonho didn’t care that it was where Kihyun had left off, rather than from the beginning. It was nice to just sit and listen to Kihyun’s husky voice narrating the story.  
  
Wonho felt his body going lax, brain shutting down and relaxing from the soothing tones of Kihyun’s voice. Sighing contentedly, Wonho shuffled around to rest his head in Kihyun’s lap, feet hanging over the arm of the couch.  
  
Kihyun paused momentarily, but didn’t say anything. He carried on reading, shifting his legs to get more comfortable under Wonho’s weight.  
  
Wonho hummed in satisfaction, closing his eyes and feeling totally at peace. He nearly purred when Kihyun's fingers stroked through his hair.  
  
Cracking one eye open slightly, Wonho looked up at Kihyun. He was holding the book in one hand, eyes never leaving the page as he read, fingers seemingly petting Wonho’s head automatically. Every time a page needed turning, Kihyun would take his hand away from Wonho’s head for a second before returning it.  
  
Wonho smiled to himself and turned slightly to press his face into Kihyun’s stomach in an attempt to hide it.  
  
He thought back to the Disney movie. Perhaps there was something there that wasn’t there before.

X

  
  
“Sorry I fell asleep.” Wonho apologised sheepishly, running his fingers through dishevelled locks in a vain effort to control them. “It was so nice listening to you. I guess I just dropped off.”  
  
Kihyun clutched a canvas bag of books as they exited the library (the old attendant smiled at them knowingly as they left and Wonho blushed again). He shook his head. “Oh, please don’t apologise. I’m so grateful that you would let me experience the library.”  
  
“You’re very welcome.” Wonho said sincerely as they broke out onto one of the main streets.  
  
“Wonho!” A friendly voice boomed out from behind them.  
  
Wonho spun around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was walking towards them.  
  
“Choi Seungcheol.” Wonho said flatly. “Nice to see you.”  
  
Seuncheol smiled widely as he advanced, a moody looking brunette following at his side.  
  
“How are you doing, Shin? I ran into your mother the other day. Said you’d got yourself one of the new RoboStem models?”  
  
“Yeah.” Wonho nodded towards Kihyun. “This is Kihyun.”  
  
Kihyun bowed politely and murmured a greeting.  
  
“I assume that he,” Wonho gestured to the sullen brunette, “is your model?”  
  
“You betcha.” Seuncheol grinned. “This is Jeonghan.”  
  
“Charmed.” Jeonghan said. Wonho had a sneaking suspicion that he didn’t mean it at all.  
  
Jeonghan and Kihyun nodded at each other, eyes boring into one another as their screens flickered. Wonho thought it was wise that Kihyun not make any robot friends, for the good of Wonho’s sanity. Whatever was left of it.  
  
“Fantastic inventions, aren’t they?” Seungcheol said, looking at Jeonghan with admiration in his eyes.  
  
“Sure are.” Wonho agreed. Kihyun really wasn’t kidding when he said each model was made to be individual. He and Jeonghan could not be more different if they tried.  
  
“Busy day in the city?” Seungcheol asked, looking at Kihyun’s bag.  
  
“Not really,” Wonho answered, “we just went to the library for a bit.”  
  
Seungcheol chuckled and Wonho wanted to poke his dimples with a pointy stick.  
  
“Stuck in the past, you are. I’m all for traditional values, but you need to embrace the technological future!”  
  
Wonho smiled mildly and just nodded. It was usually safer just to let Seungcheol talk at you and agree with what he said. Although really, there was a limit.  
  
“We’d better get going, Seungcheol. We spent nearly the whole day in the library and we need to get home.” Wonho interrupted.  
  
“Oh,” Seungcheol stopped talking and smiled, “of course. It was nice bumping into you. Send my love to your mother.”  
  
“Of course.” Wonho bowed and motioned to Kihyun that they were leaving. “Take care of yourself, Choi.”  
  
Seungcheol waved cheerily and Wonho took hasty leave, steering Kihyun by the elbow.  
  
“Sorry about that.” Wonho said as they gained a safe distance. “He could talk the hind legs off a donkey, given the chance. Traditional values,” he muttered as they walked, “I bet he’s sleeping with that robot.”  
  
“He is.” Kihyun said, blushing when he realised what he’d let slip. “Oh, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
  
Wonho stopped and faced Kihyun. “No way! Is he? Did Jeonghan, uh, communicate that to you?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Kihyun said, “but I can see all the extension packs a model has downloaded.”  
  
“And?” Wonho prompted, itching for some gossip. “Sex ones?”  
  
Kihyun’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink. “I do not wish to tarnish your mind, Wonho.”  
  
 _Ah, if only you knew_  Wonho thought. “Go on, tell me. Please.” He gave Kihyun a winning smile.  
  
Kihyun hesitated for a moment before leaning up to whisper in Wonho’s ear. He pulled back and looked away in embarrassment.  
  
Wonho’s eyes widened. “Sick _bastard_.” He said, laughing. “That little son of a bitch.”  
  
Kihyun said nothing, his face slowly returning to its normal shade.  
  
“Kihyun,” Wonho giggled as they approached the Air Bus terminal, “you’ve just made me a very happy man.”  
  
Wonho couldn’t wait to tell his mother.

X

  
  
Wonho munched on a handful of popcorn and shot a sneaky glance at Kihyun from the corner of his eye. They were watching one of the films Wonho had restored the music for recently. It was one of his favourites anyway, but Wonho was a sucker for a sad love story. Even more so for a sad love song.  
  
Kihyun was totally involved in what was happened on screen. He sat forward, arms resting on his knees, eyes following every movement attentively.  
  
It was nearing the end of the three hour marathon, and Wonho had spent approximately two thirds of the movie in tears, as per usual. No matter how many times he saw it, it never failed to tug at his heart strings. Changkyun teased him about it all the time. Hyunwoo tried to, but Wonho knew all about his secret Disney stash so he didn’t really think Hyunwoo had a leg to stand on. Minhyuk used to cry with him.  
  
Wonho was glad that Kihyun hadn’t noticed him crying, though he was sure to once the movie ended. Wonho had no doubts that his eyes were already red and swollen.  
  
As the end credits began to roll, Kihyun sat back and sighed heavily.  
  
“How tragic. So many deaths. Love is truly the saddest song of all.”  
  
Wonho sniffled a bit and chuckled. “Where did you hear that?”  
  
“Probably in a book.” Kihyun smiled. His expression changed to one of concern when he noticed Wonho’s tear-stained cheeks. “Wonho, you’re crying. Is everything okay?”  
  
Wonho wasn’t sure his emotionally unstable mind could cope with Kihyun looking at him like that. He wiped his eyes carefully and shifted around to sit cross-legged.  
  
“Fine. This movie always makes me cry. Did you like the music?” He said, swiftly changing the subject.  
  
“It was beautiful.” Kihyun said. He sounded like he meant it. “Each piece touched every single one of my programmed emotions. You are very talented.”  
  
Wonho scratched his nose to conceal his blush. “Not at all. I just love it.”  
  
Kihyun touched Wonho’s leg lightly. “Are you sure everything is okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Wonho said, surprising himself at the sincerity in his voice. “It just has a lot of memories for me.”  
  
Kihyun withdrew his hand and studied Wonho for a couple of seconds. “Memories of Minhyuk?”  
  
Wonho blinked. “How do you pick up on this stuff?”  
  
Kihyun just smiled.  
  
“I know I said I’d tell you about him.” Wonho sighed and steeled himself for the talk.  
  
“If you are uncomfortable talking about it,” Kihyun said kindly, “you don’t need to tell me anything.”  
  
“No, I should.” Wonho looked Kihyun in the eye and found himself wanting to tell the robot everything. “We’re friends, and I said I would. Even though there isn’t much to tell.”  
  
He took a deep breath. “Minhyuk was my best friend. He looked after me when I was going through some stuff at home. We did everything together. Our mothers used to say that we were like Siamese twins, totally inseparable.” Wonho said wistfully, snapshots of his teenage years passing through his memory.  
  
“We loved each other as friends, and then that spilled over into something else. It wasn’t even a big thing, just happened naturally. One day we were hanging out at the river together, and the next we were making out on my bed.”  
  
Wonho glanced up uncomfortably, but Kihyun was just listening to him with a sort of neutral interest.  
  
“The thing with Minhyuk is… you can’t hold him down to something. It was amazing for a while, but I guess he got restless. He started singing at the club, met Hyunwoo, and that’s where it all ended.”  
  
Kihyun's expression flickered with recognition. “Oh yes, you told me. He likes Hyunwoo. Are they together?”  
  
“No.” Wonho said bitterly. “That’s the funny thing. Minhyuk left me for Hyunwoo, but Hyunwoo would never shit in his own back yard.”  
  
Kihyun frowned. “I do hope not. How unsanitary.”  
  
Wonho startled himself by giggling. “No, I mean, he would never date one of his employees.”  
  
“Oh.” Kihyun said. He seemed to struggle with words for a moment. “I’m sorry you got hurt, Wonho.” He took Wonho’s hand and held it tightly. “You are so kind and generous, you didn’t deserve that hurt.”  
  
Wonho felt himself melting like an adolescent girl. “Aw, Kihyun. I’m over it now. It’s okay.”  
  
“Minhyuk told me that I should take care of you.” Kihyun said, not letting go of Wonho’s hands. “I told him that I would, because you’re my best friend.”  
  
Wonho simultaneously melted further and cringed inwardly. He hoped Minhyuk hadn’t chosen now to become perceptive.  
  
“Thank you for telling me, Wonho.” Kihyun said quietly. “I’m very happy to learn new things about you.”  
  
“And now it’s my turn.” Wonho straightened up and grinned, an odd weight disappearing from his shoulders.  
  
Kihyun frowned in confusion. “Pardon me?”  
  
“Tell me how those adorable cheeks blush.”  
  
Kihyun took his hand from Wonho’s (who pouted internally) and clapped excitedly. “It is most clever, Wonho. RoboStem’s technology really is amazing.”  
  
 _And you’re probably programmed to say that_ , Wonho thought cynically. “Enlighten me.” He said, leaning back on the puffy arm of the couch and grinning. “How does that gorgeous body work?”  
  
“In order for robots to blush,” Kihyun said, all business-like, “we are fitted with heat pads. Robots do not possess blood, for obvious reasons, yet most humans prefer us to be as much like them as possible, especially in intimate situations.”  
  
Wonho chose to ignore that.  
  
“When speech and actions are processed,” Kihyun carried on, “signals are sent to the operational services in our databases. Anything which would induce blushing in a human is sent to our heat pads, flushing the skin and giving the impression of a blush.”  
  
“You blush quite a lot with me.” Wonho observed, feeling a bit pleased with himself.  
  
“Yes,” Kihyun agreed, “I have developed a somewhat shy personality, triggered by some of your speech and actions.”  
  
Wonho thought back to the morning. “You didn’t blush when you saw me naked, though. Nor when I saw you naked.”  
  
“Neither were intimate situations.” Kihyun said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “And you seemed quite embarrassed on both occasions, leading me to feel more comfortable.”  
  
Wonho chuckled. “Clearly I’m losing my touch. I like making you blush though, it’s cute.”  
  
Kihyun blushed.  
  
Wonho did a mental victory dance, complete with shimmies and spirit fingers. Leaning forward, he reached up to cup Kihyun’s face, stroking at the skin.  
  
“I just want…”  
  
He was intrigued by the warmth, how natural it felt. Kihyun’s cheek was also exceptionally soft. Wonho wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull his hand away.  
  
“How does it feel?” Kihyun whispered.  
  
“It feels like you.” Wonho said, smiling at Kihyun. He forced himself to pull back, pushing any stupid thoughts out of his head.  
  
It was getting late. “I should probably get some sleep.”  
  
Kihyun nodded and stood up. He paused, looking at Wonho seriously. “It’s been a wonderful day. I can’t thank you enough, Wonho. I promise I’ll take care of you.”  
  
He bowed and disappeared off into the hall.  
  
Wonho sank back into the cushions and rubbed his temples. There were only two words going round in his head:  
  
 _Oh. Shit._


	6. Sixth Day

Wonho finally understood what girls meant when they said men couldn’t multi-task. He was trying to stuff a banana in his mouth, put on his jacket and look for his car keys at the same time.  
  
“Fuck.” He said with feeling, and ended up with banana smooshed inside the arm of his (upside-down) jacket, a stack of papers falling onto the floor and scattering away.  
  
“Wonho?” Kihyun appeared in the hallway, face twisted with concern. “Do you require assistance?”  
  
“M’fine.” Wonho said around a mouthful of banana peel. He stepped sideways and skidded on one of the pieces of paper. The banana peel fell to the floor with a loud splat as his arms shot out to balance himself. “Shit!”  
  
Imminent death was swiftly avoided when Kihyun caught him from behind and straightened him up.  
  
“Thanks.” Wonho said, embarrassed.  
  
Kihyun just smiled at him and peeled the soiled jacket from Wonho’s arm. He manhandled Wonho gently, moving him aside to sweep up the banana peel and the papers.  
  
“I’ll just sort this out.” Kihyun said. He put the papers back, neatly stacked, and disappeared off.  
  
Wonho was left rubbing at the banana mush on his arm and feeling a bit like a small child.  
  
“Kihyun?” He called out in his manliest voice. “Where are my car keys?”  
  
“Here.” Kihyun replied, appearing again and nearly scaring the crap out of Wonho. He was holding the keys in one hand and a new, clean jacket in the other. “They were in your room.”  
  
Wonho coughed. “Oh. Thank you.” He took the keys and shrugged the jacket on with a little help from Kihyun.  
  
“Are you going out?” Kihyun asked, smiling and smoothing down the sides of his hair with his knuckles.  
  
“Yeah,” Wonho rolled his eyes, “I have to go and see my mother.”  
  
“Shall I accompany you?”  
  
Wonho made a face. “Probably best not to. She’d try and steal you or something. She loves cute boys.”  
  
Kihyun tugged at a particularly wayward strand of hair. “I’m not a boy.” He grinned cheekily.  
  
“True.” Wonho agreed. He patted his pockets quickly, checking he had everything. “But you’re cute anyway.”  
  
Kihyun frowned. “I think I should try and be more masculine. Males are usually charismatic, right?”  
  
Wonho held back a laugh. “Charismatic? I think you should just stick with cute, it seems to be your niche.”  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Kihyun tapped his lip in thought. “I could have charisma. Maybe there’s an extension pack…” he trailed off, an excited twinkle in his eye.  
  
“Don’t you dare.” Wonho decided to stop the conversation before Kihyun went through an identity crisis. “Charisma won’t cheer me up in the mornings.”  
  
Kihyun sighed and dropped his hands down to his sides. “Okay, Wonho. I will be cute for you.”  
  
“That’s my robot.” Wonho grinned. He opened the front door and zipped up his jacket quickly. “I’ll be back sometime this afternoon. Feel free to read books, listen to music… whatever.”  
  
Kihyun nodded. “I will do some cleaning.”  
  
“Ooo, exciting.” Wonho teased. He squeezed Kihyun’s shoulder and leant in to kiss him goodbye.  
  
He paused just before their lips touched.  
  
“Um?”  
  
Wonho agreed. “Um.”  
  
“Wonho.” Kihyun whispered against his mouth. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Checking for pimples.” Wonho said without thinking. He pulled back and tried to smile. “You have none! Fantastic. I’ll just. Yes.”  
  
“Wonho…” Kihyun’s brows puckered with confusion.  
  
“Have a good day!” Wonho practically shouted before running out the door whilst trying to make it seem like he wasn’t running.  
  
He only stopped to calm down when he reached the car park. Leaning his forehead against the cool metal of his car door, Wonho took a deep breath and willed his heart to stop trying to escape from his chest.  
  
A vibrating in his pants didn’t really help matters.  
  
“What?” Wonho snarled, flipping his cellphone open.  
  
“Good morning to you, too.” Changkyun said flatly.  
  
Wonho groaned and opened his car door, flopping down into the driver’s seat. “What do you want?”  
  
“I was just calling to see how you are, but I know when I’m not wanted.”  
  
“No.” Wonho sighed. “Wait. Sorry.”  
  
“Is everything okay? How’s Kihyun?”  
  
“Kihyun…” Wonho trailed off, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against the steering wheel. “I just tried to kiss him.”  
  
“That was probably a stupid idea.”  
  
“Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious.”  
  
Changkyun laughed, tinny through the line. “Why did you want to kiss him? I thought you didn’t like him that way.”  
  
“I think we both know,” Wonho sat back and rubbed at his temple, “that I’m a bad liar.” He let out a frustrated noise and slammed the door shut. “I’ve been attracted to him since day one. Why me?”  
  
There was a slight pause before Changkyun replied. “He is pretty attractive for a robot.”  
  
“Not helping.” Wonho muttered.  
  
“Why did you try and kiss him? Surely he’s not interested?”  
  
Wonho felt himself blushing and was glad no one (especially Changkyun) could see him. “I was saying goodbye and it was like… instinct to kiss him. Or something. I did it without thinking.”  
  
“You’re not even going out.” Changkyun said, sounding amused.  
  
“Again, thank you Captain Obvious.” Wonho sighed heavily. “It’s getting dangerous. One day I’ll lose control and kiss him for real.”  
  
“You have control?”  
  
Wonho pulled the phone away and scowled at it before putting it back to his ear. “Just so you know, I gave you the evil eye just now.”  
  
“Good job.” Changkyun said sarcastically. “Anyway, just. I don’t know. Remind yourself that he’s being watched by Big Brother at all times.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Changkyun snorted. “Don’t you read?”  
  
“You sound like Kihyun.”  
  
“Ooo, Kihyun!” Changkyun teased. Wonho wanted to throttle him through the phone.  
  
“Why am I even friends with you?”  
  
“Because I enrich your live in a multitude of ways.”  
  
Wonho raised an eyebrow. “Right. Well if you’re done enriching then I need to go visit my mother.”  
  
“Give her my love.” Changkyun laughed.  
  
“I’d rather not.” Wonho made a face in the rearview mirror. “She might start stalking you.”  
  
“I’ll speak to you later, Wonho. Go and talk to Hyunwoo.”  
  
“Okay, I—“  
  
Changkyun hung up. Wonho stared at the phone in open-mouthed shock before shaking his head and throwing it on the passenger seat. Changkyun sure was one of a kind. Wonho sometimes wondered why they were friends, and then he’d remember that although incredibly sarcastic and annoying, Changkyun often spoke more sense than anyone he knew.  
  
Wonho turned on the ignition and made a mental note to ask his mother about Big Brother. Whatever that meant.

 

X

  
  
“Hoseokie!”  
  
Wonho chuckled as his mother opened her front door with a wide smile and open arms. He gave her a full on bear hug and pressed a kiss to her hair.  
  
“How are you doing?” He asked, pulling away and following her through to the living room.  
  
His mother waved him down into a seat and pushed a plate of cookies towards him. “All the better for seeing my eldest son.”  
  
Wonho smiled and took one of the cookies. “Trying to fatten me up?”  
  
“You certainly need it.”  
  
Wonho stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture which made her laugh. He ate the cookie in two bites and sat forward to speak to her as she perched on the edge of another chair.  
  
“Where’s Inseong?”  
  
Mrs Shin rolled her eyes. “Out with another girlfriend.”  
  
“That’s my boy.” Wonho grinned cheekily. “He’s learning well.”  
  
“We’ll see about that when I become a grandmother several years to early.”  
  
Wonho rolled his eyes and smiled, deciding to change the subject before his mother continued to lament about a wayward son who was, in fact, just having some fun.  
  
“What’s for dinner?” He asked.  
  
Mrs Shin raised her eyebrows. “Finally, the real reason for your visit.”  
  
“Of course.” Wonho winked. “Come on, I’ll help you with it. I’m sure you’re dying to know all about my latest, uh, household appliance anyway.”

 

X

  
  
Wonho poked at his food with his chopsticks as he finished telling his mother about Kihyun and the past five days.  
  
“He sounds adorable!” She said excitedly. “Why didn’t you bring him along?”  
  
“For that very reason.” Wonho teased, drawing patterns in the sauce on his plate. He paused to look at his handiwork, then scribbled through it when he realised he’d written Kihyun’s name. Subject change, please. “I saw Choi Seungcheol yesterday with his model.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Wonho looked up and smirked. “You’ll never guess what Seungcheol uses him for.”  
  
His mother’s eyes widened to match her scandalised expression. “What?”  
  
“Cleaning his hair out of the plughole.” Wonho said, all innocent smiles. “Where is your mind at, mother?”  
  
“Oh, Hoseok.” She threw a napkin at him and laughed. “You’re awful.”  
  
Wonho laughed and threw the napkin back at her. They fell into a comfortable silence as his mother started to clear the table, humming a little tune to herself. Wonho watched her, amused, and wondered whether she was really happy. He stood up and caught her in a hug again.  
  
“I love you.” He whispered, feeling like a total sap.  
  
His mother just smiled at him, bemused, and returned the hug quickly before pulling away to put down the glass she was holding.  
  
“I love you, too.” She turned to face him with what Wonho called the Mother Look. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Wonho scuffed his shoe against the floor, just like he used to do when he was a kid being told off. “Nothing,” he muttered.  
  
“Hoseok.” His mother said warningly.  
  
Wonho opened his mouth and closed it again. He made several false starts, his mother waiting patiently with a neutral expression.  
  
“What,” Wonho said finally, “what would you do if you liked someone you shouldn’t?”  
  
“How do you mean?” His mother asked, frowning.  
  
“Well,” Wonho said, looking away, “say you were attracted to someone but you knew it was a bad idea, that it could never end well.”  
  
“Hoseokie,” she said gently, touching his face, “is this about Minhyuk?”  
  
Wonho smiled. “No, not him.”  
  
“Good.” She said firmly. “Because as much as I love him, he’s not right for you.”  
  
“Right, right.” Wonho chuckled. He looked at her expectantly.  
  
“If you’re both going to get hurt, then you need to ask yourself if it’s really worth it.”  
  
Wonho nodded, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
His mother carried on, “You should talk to this person, whoever he or she may be, if you’re serious about it.”  
  
“That’s just the thing,” Wonho sighed, “I don’t know if it’s serious yet.”  
  
“Well then,” Mrs Shin paused to think, “see how it goes and keep your heart safe.”  
  
Wonho huffed out a noisy breath and grinned. “Why can’t you just give me the answer to all life’s problems?”  
  
“Because you’re not eight years old anymore.” Mrs Shin reminded him. “You’re big enough now to make your own decisions.”  
  
“Pah,” Wonho muttered, “anyway I should get going. I need to call in and see Hyunwoo.”  
  
“Oh!” Mrs Shin’s eyes lit up. “I’ll give you a box of cookies to take round for him. God knows what he eats in that dingy little club.”  
  
“Sure thing,” Wonho said, knowing it was safer to take the cookies than argue with her.  
  
“Now, what are you going to do about tomorrow?”  
  
Wonho frowned. “Don’t start. You know I don’t do anything.”  
  
“Fine, fine. I just thought this year might be different. You seem happier.” She smiled at him and shook her head a little. “You’ll be okay, right?”  
  
“Always.” Wonho said, and he meant it.

 

X

  
  
Wonho surreptitiously parked his car behind a dumpster and locked it twice, just to check. Why did Hyunwoo have to work in such a shithole area of town? He mooched down the steps and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Hyunwoo?"  
  
There was a thump of feet hitting the floor and then heavy footsteps leading up the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Wonho rolled his eyes. "It's me, you ass. Let me in."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Who put the glad in gladiator?"  
  
Wonho nearly cried. They had to go through this every single time. He sighed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hercules!" He sang.  
  
"What helps the medicine go down?"  
  
Wonho contemplated walking away and never coming back. "A spoonful of sugar."  
  
"In what?" Wonho could hear the laughter in Hyunwoo's voice.  
  
"In the most delightful way." Wonho warbled, clenching his fists and wanting to die. "Let me the fuck in."  
  
There was a hearty snigger before the door opened to reveal Hyunwoo with a very amused grin on his face. Wonho pushed past and scowled at Hyunwoo.  
  
"You must hate me."  
  
"Not at all." Hyunwoo said, closing the door and clapping Wonho on the shoulder. "Can't be too careful these days. Who knows what could be lurking outside the door?"  
  
"Whatever." Wonho made a beeline for the bar and slumped down onto one of the rickety stools. "Your Disney obsession is vastly disturbing."  
  
Hyunwoo looked scandalised. "Shh! Bambi might hear you."  
  
Wonho rested his forehead on the bar and groaned, much the apparent amusement of a chuckling Hyunwoo.  
  
"Fancy a drink?” Hyunwoo asked, already making his way behind the bar. “Just a sneaky one before we open?”  
  
“Sure.” Wonho lifted his head and nodded. “Here, my mother gave me these. A present for you.” He pushed the box of cookies across to Hyunwoo.  
  
“Awesome!” Hyunwoo pulled the lid off and stuffed one in his mouth immediately. “Your mother makes the best cookies. How is she these days?”  
  
“She’s good, I think. Bugging me about tomorrow, as usual.”  
  
“Well,” Hyunwoo put the cookie box under the bar and look at Wonho, “she does have a point.”  
  
Wonho just smiled and watched as Hyunwoo poured him a healthy measure of whiskey into a tumbler. Wonho took the glass and dug his fingers into the ice box, pulling two cubes out and dropping them into the liquid. He swirled the glass around, letting the ice cool it for a bit before downing it in one.  
  
“Whoah there.” Hyunwoo frowned and laid a hand on Wonho’s arm. “Take it easy, tiger.”  
  
Wonho pushed the glass away and shook his head. “It’s fine, I just needed it. I won’t have any more – I’m driving.”  
  
Hyunwoo put the glass in the sink behind the bar and nodded towards the stage. “Seems like we need a chat.”  
  
Wonho smiled slightly. Hyunwoo was a funny sort of guy. He was masculine from all outside appearances until you got to know him. Then he was cute and kind and totally reliable.  
  
He stood up and followed Hyunwoo over to the stage. They did this a lot – pulling themselves up onto the wooden surface and lying down, feet dangling over the edge. It was how they liked to talk. Hyunwoo would squint at the lights, analysing their placement, while Wonho would watch the dust dip and sparkle as it passed through the beams of colour.  
  
“So,” Hyunwoo said once they were both staring at the ceiling, “what’s on your mind?”  
  
“Kihyun.” Wonho said honestly.  
  
“Ah, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo said. Wonho could hear, rather than see, the smile. “What about Kihyun?”  
  
Wonho took a deep breath. “I think I like him.”  
  
Hyunwoo kicked his foot playfully. “No shit. That was fast, though. Even for you.”  
  
“I know.” Wonho sighed. “But we’ve spent five days together. I can’t help myself.”  
  
Hyunwoo snorted. “We all know that. Tell me about it.”

Wonho took a few moments to think about things carefully. There was something about Hyunwoo’s straight forward approach which just made people want to talk. No bullshit, just honesty.  
  
“He’s so different to anyone else.” Wonho followed a dust mite through purple and green before it disappeared. “I thought he was simple at first, always happy. And that was refreshing. But then there’s this whole unexpectedly complicated layer to his personality.”  
  
“So, what’s the problem?”  
  
Wonho closed his eyes and counted the bright spots dancing across his eyelids. “It wouldn’t work.”  
  
“Why not?” Hyunwoo was not one to let things go once the can of worms was open.  
  
“I don’t think he’s… into that.”  
  
There was a pause. “You mean, gay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Wonho said, because it was easier than explaining anything else.  
  
Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Minhyuk thinks he’s good for you.”  
  
“What?” Wonho’s eyes flew open and he turned his head to fix Hyunwoo with a sharp look. “When did he say that?”  
  
“This morning. He called me as he was heading out.” Hyunwoo glanced across at Wonho and shrugged. “Said they ran into you and Kihyun in town. Apparently you’ve never looked so happy.”  
  
Wonho groaned and ran a hand over his face. “That was the day I thought I was getting a crush on him.”  
  
“A crush?” Hyunwoo snorted.  
  
Wonho mock-glared at him. “Shut up. I’m not entirely sure what to do. Usually I’d switch on the charm and go for it.”  
  
Hyunwoo chuckled. Wonho glared for real and carried on, “But I don’t want to do that with him. And he’s so oblivious that he probably wouldn’t even notice.”  
  
“So tell him if you’re serious about it.”  
  
“Why does it feel like I’m talking to my mother?”  
  
Hyunwoo reached over and punched him on the arm. “Your mother and I are wise people, less of the cheek.”  
  
“The sad thing is, you’re right.” Wonho agreed. “But I don’t know if I want to tell him. It might ruin things.”  
  
Hyunwoo smiled knowingly. “Wonho. Just take it easy, okay? Don’t force it. Wait and see what happens. If it’s right, it’s right. If not, then just enjoy his company.”  
  
Wonho pondered the advice for a while. “You’re right, of course.”  
  
“Of course.” Hyunwoo repeated, winking. “Anyway, I’m sure he’ll respond in some way. It’s not like he’s a robot, is it?”  
  
Wonho nearly choked on his own saliva. He sat up, coughing a bit and thumping his chest.  
  
“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked, sitting up and frowning.  
  
“Just dandy.” Wonho confirmed. He grinned at Hyunwoo weakly. “Now I know there’s something you’re wanting to tell me.”  
  
“Ah, yes.” Hyunwoo looked down at his hands. “I’m going to ask Minhyuk to leave the club.”  
  
Wonho blinked. “What? Why?”  
  
Hyunwoo looked up with a small, sad smile. “It’s not working out.”  
  
“But he’s your best singer.” Wonho tilted his head in confusion. “He brings all the money in here.”  
  
“I mean,” Hyunwoo said with lots of emphatic hand gestures, “it’s not working out.”  
  
Realisation dawned. “Oh.” Wonho nudged his side. “So does this mean…?”  
  
Hyunwoo nodded. “Maybe. I’m going to see what he thinks. But I wanted to tell you first.”  
  
Wonho was surprised to find that he felt nothing but happiness for Hyunwoo. “It’s fine, you dumb shit. You know it is.”  
  
“Really?” Hyunwoo asked imploringly. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Really.” Wonho said resolutely.  
  
Hyunwoo’s mouth curved into a ridiculously big grin as he threw a friendly arm around Wonho’s shoulders. Wonho laughed and leant into the embrace a little.  
  
“We’re a right pair.” He said, spirits lifted. “I hope it works out for you. Although I know it will. Minhyuk’s crazy about you.”  
  
Hyunwoo blushed and waved his hand dismissively. “We’ll see.” He poked Wonho in the cheek and smiled affectionately. “I hope it works out for you too, whichever way you decide to let the relationship go.”  
  
“Thanks, Hyunwoo.” Wonho said.  
  
Hyunwoo pulled away and hopped down from the stage. He rolled his shoulders and massaged his neck.  
  
“I feel like I need to play some pool or something. Assert my masculinity.”  
  
Wonho laughed and slid down to join him. “Sure.”  
  
Nothing like a manly chat between a renowned cry baby and Disney’s biggest fan to put the world at rights.

 

X

  
  
Wonho unlocked the door and stepped quietly into the apartment. There was no sign of Kihyun but the floor did look very clean.  
  
“Kihyun?” He called out softly, straining his ears for any sound.  
  
Hearing nothing, Wonho stepped down the hallway. Oh, wait, he could hear singing coming from the kitchen. Slipping his shoes off, Wonho crept up to the door and pressed his ear against it. He couldn’t make out any words, but it sounded fun and upbeat. Perhaps Kihyun had taken up Wonho’s suggestion and put on some music. He pushed the door open quietly.  
  
The view that greeted him was one which would stay with him for years to come.  
  
“…my father yells what you gonna do with your life?”  
  
Wonho watched with amusement as Kihyun danced around the kitchen, singing into a spoon with his eyes closed and Wonho’s headphones in, connected to what Wonho supposed was his iPod.  
  
Kihyun paused with his back to Wonho. He tipped his head back, hips pulsing to the music that Wonho couldn’t hear.  
  
“Oh girls just wanna have fun!” He belted out, full of feeling.  
  
Wonho leant against the wall and laughed loudly as Kihyun waved the spoon around for emphasis whilst wiggling his butt.  
  
“That’s all they really waaaant—“ Kihyun warbled along. He shimmied across the kitchen and spun around.  
  
Wonho bit his lip and said nothing as Kihyun screamed from the shock.  
  
“Wonho!” Kihyun shouted over the music in his ears, desperately trying to pull the headphones out.  
  
“Everything okay?” Wonho asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Kihyun looked mortified. He fumbled with the iPod and held it out to Wonho, the wires tangling with the spoon he had yet to put down.  
  
"Wonho, I’m so sorry I didn’t think you were in and I know this is one of your personal belongings and I shouldn’t have touched it but I was—“  
  
Wonho's head felt like it was going to explode from Kihyun’s apologetic ramblings.  
  
“Kihyun.” He said firmly, taking the music player and the spoon and smiling. “It’s fine. You were having fun.”  
  
“But—“ Kihyun started.  
  
“No,” Wonho cut him off, tapping him on the nose gently with the spoon, “it was nice to see. Anyway, you have a great voice.”  
  
Kihyun played with his hair, fingers stroking nervously. “Thank you. Um, I cleaned the apartment while you were out.”  
  
“I can see.” Wonho said, quickly scanning the kitchen. “It looks great!”  
  
Kihyun shifted. “I didn’t finish the living room though. I um. The singing. Yes. I still need to set the microwave up.”  
  
Wonho suppressed a giggle and nodded seriously. “I’m sure I can handle the living room. You finish up in here.”  
  
“Wonho, I—“ Kihyun called after him, but Wonho was already making his way across the hall.  
  
He opened the living room door and walked in, chuckling quietly to himself. He looked around. There was definitely more space than he remembered.  
  
Wait.  
  
He looked up and felt his face fall, eyes widening comically.  
  
“Kihyun!” He yelled, unable to tear his gaze away. “Why is everything stuck to the ceiling?”  
  
There was no reply. Wonho blinked slowly and backed out of the room. He quickly made for the kitchen.  
  
He was met with Kihyun’s butt pointing at him whilst Kihyun’s head was stuck in the microwave.  
  
“Now,” Kihyun was saying, muffled by his metal confines, “we are both machines, and I am telling you to _work_.”  
  
Wonho wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. But damn, Kihyun’s ass looked spectacular in those pants.  
  
The little lights on the microwave’s screen flashed into life. Kihyun extracted himself from its mouth and pushed himself back from the counter, his body line forming a perfect S shape.  
  
He jumped when he saw Wonho watching him. “Oh! You scared me.”  
  
“Huh?” Wonho said intelligently. He was still staring at Kihyun’s waist.  
  
“Is everything okay?” Kihyun asked, standing upright.  
  
Wonho snapped out of his daze. “Ceiling, Things stuck to it.”  
  
“Oh yes!” Kihyun rushed past and Wonho was left to follow.  
  
“I was waiting for the floor to dry.” Kihyun explained. “And now it’s… dry.” He finished lamely. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Stop apologising.” Wonho chided. He eyed the lamp above his head. “I’ll start getting everything down.”  
  
“But I can—“  
  
“It’s fine, I’ve got it.” Wonho said. Finally! A chance to use his manly strength.  
  
He pulled hard on the lamp. Unfortunately it decided not to cooperate and stayed stuck tight to the ceiling.  
  
“Wonho, really, I can use—“  
  
“Kihyun.” Wonho grunted, yanking extra hard on the stupid piece of furniture. “I’ve got it, see here it—“  
  
The lamp came clean away from the ceiling in one jerky motion, sending Wonho flying back into Kihyun.  
  
Wonho’s life passed before his eyes, a depressing sight as there ever was, just before he twisted and landed face first on Kihyun’s… face. He looked down and nearly melted. Kihyun’s cute startled expression was nearly more than his brain could handle. _I forgot to ask what Big Brother was._ He thought stupidly.  
  
Wonho was very aware that he was lying on top of Kihyun’s every curve. He groaned stretched a bit, his limbs already aching.  
  
“Wonho.” Kihyun whispered.  
  
“Hm?” Wonho replied, staring at Kihyun's mouth for the hundredth time.  
  
“I think the lamp is digging into my thigh.”  
  
Wonho flexed his fingers around the piece of furniture in his hand. Oh shit. He dropped his head onto Kihyun’s shoulder, face flaming with embarrassment.  
  
Well, he should be flattered really, if Kihyun thought _that_ was a lamp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know Wonho has a younger brother who has a girlfriend. Since I dont know his name, I called him Inseong in this fanfic.


	7. Seventh Day

Wonho woke up from a dream of an upside-down world and smiled to himself. After the slight mishap with the lamp and Wonho’s embarrassing display of manly strength (or the severe lack of) and hormones, Kihyun had explained that he magnetised the furniture and could just as easily demagnetise it. Wonho, for his part, managed to control his body’s unwelcome excitement and busied himself with arranging chairs.

His smile grew wider and he rolled over to check his phone. Five messages, and no doubt what all of them would say. He deleted all except one from his brother, which simply read: You stole my cookies.

Wonho chuckled and made a mental note to send Inseong a huge box of biscuits sometime. Stretching, Wonho sank back into the mattress and was glad no one could see the ridiculously happy expression he was probably wearing. For the first time in years, he’d woken up and not wanted to crawl into a cave and hide.

The calm feeling inside him was slightly foreign. Wonho put it down to his talks with his mother and Hyunwoo the day before. Maybe even the short phone call with Changkyun, but only because Wonho was in a good mood. He came up with two plans of action:

1) Not to over-think his feelings for Kihyun, and  
2) To hide Hyunwoo’s Disney stash at the bottom of a dumpster.

There was a tentative knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in,” Wonho sat up quickly and ran his fingers through his hair to make it more presentable. He made another mental addition to his list:

3) Grow some balls.

The door opened and Kihyun’s head peeked round. Wonho smiled and waved him in.

“Good morning!” Kihyun said cheerfully. “How did you sleep?”

“Really well." Wonho replied honestly.

Kihyun peered at him for a second and then nodded. “You look good this morning. Well-rested and healthy.”

Wonho swung his legs out of bed and ignored the heat flooding into his cheeks. He stretched, his body twisting and pulling taut before relaxing. He grinned when he noticed Kihyun watching him with an amused little smile.

“What?”

Kihyun tilted his head prettily. “I like it when you’re happy. Everything seems brighter.”

Wonho’s first plan of action flashed in neon letters in his head: Do not over-think your feelings for Kihyun. He only glanced at Kihyun’s mouth once before trying to shove his lust into some metaphorical closet.

“Thank you,” he said finally.

Kihyun just smiled and began busying himself with tidying up Wonho’s bed, straightening the pillows and pulling the sheets across. Wonho turned away and pulled his t-shirt off, rummaging through his drawers for a clean, daytime shirt. He picked out a simple white v-neck and stepped back to put it on. His progress was hindered when he bumped into something soft behind him.

“Eep!” Kihyun squeaked.

They both spun around and Wonho found himself pressed up against Kihyun, one of Kihyun's hands clutching his shoulder for balance. He could feel the fibres of Kihyun’s long-sleeved sweater rubbing against his collarbone.

“I—“ Wonho tried to speak but stopped when he realised that Kihyun’s fingertips were stroking along his neckline. Kihyun wore an adorable look of concentration on his face, lips parted slightly.

“Kihyun?” Wonho prompted softly.

Kihyun blinked and seemed to break out of his trance. “Your skin is so warm,” he said, looking up into Wonho’s eyes.

Wonho focused on breathing and not leaning into Kihyun’s touch. “I should get dressed,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Kihyun nodded and pulled away. “I’ll make you some pancakes.”

He left with a small smile and Wonho could still feel the tingle of Kihyun’s fingers against his skin. Sinking down onto the bed, Wonho dropped the t-shirt and braced his hands on knees, head hanging down.

Kihyun had just put a rather large and complicated hole in his plan of action.  
X

 

“The pancakes are good.” Wonho said conversationally. Breakfast turned out to be an oddly awkward affair with Kihyun almost refusing to look him in the eye.

“Thank you.” Kihyun said. He fiddled with the sides of his hair and fidgeted around.

Wonho set down his knife and fork and tapped Kihyun on the hand. “Are you okay?”

Kihyun looked up. “Oh, of course, I just—“ Wonho raised an eyebrow. Kihyun sighed. “—I’m sorry, Wonho. Maybe I’m malfunctioning.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Wonho said, playing with Kihyun’s fingers absently, “I’m just worried.”

Kihyun turned his palm over and let Wonho draw little patterns on it with his fingernail. “Why are you so nice? You’re not at all like the other humans who need robots.”

Wonho stood up, his fingers lingering on Kihyun’s hand. “I don’t think I needed a robot,” he said in a moment of peaceful clarity, “I just needed you.”

Kihyun glanced up sharply. Wonho smiled kindly.

“I’m going to do some work, is that okay? I’ll probably be busy for most of the day.”

Kihyun relaxed visibly. “Of course. I love listening to you work.”

Wonho ruffled Kihyun’s gently as he left. There was a movie he needed to work on anyway; mechanic inspiration for every human emotion.  
X

 

It was nearly dark when Wonho finally emerged from his practice room. The sort of bruised dusk which makes everything look prettier. He hadn’t even stopped to eat during the day and Kihyun didn’t disturb him, obviously sensing that Wonho was in a ‘moment’. As soon as his fingers touched the piano it was like an outpouring of everything he wanted to say but couldn’t.

But now he was hungry and Kihyun was nowhere in sight.

“Kihyun?” He called tentatively, unsure of whether or not their dynamic was affected by the morning’s events.

“I’m here,” Kihyun appeared from the kitchen with a smile. “Did you get a lot of work done?”

“Yeah,” Wonho nodded, unable to stop the happiness curving his mouth. He took in Kihyun’s clothes. “You changed? It looks nice.”

“You should change too,” Kihyun suggested, gesturing towards Wonho’s bedroom, “Choi-sshi has requested that you join him for dinner.”

Wonho made a face. “He’ll talk me to death.”

Kihyun giggled. “He seems nice. I’ve laid an outfit out for you already.”

Wonho sighed dramatically. “Fine.” He winked at Kihyun before heading into his room.

The clothes on his bed were arranged perfectly. Wonho was impressed – Kihyun's liking for pink flamingo shirts hadn’t seeped into his wardrobe.  
X

 

Half an hour later, he was suited and booted, ready to face his impending doom in the Choi household. At least Kihyun could come with him and get more gossip from Choi’s surly brunette robot.

“How do I look?” Wonho asked, opening his door and unsurprised to find Kihyun waiting for him.

Kihyun raked his eyes over Wonho’s form appreciatively. “You look wonderful.”

“Tonight,” Wonho crooned teasingly. He snorted when Kihyun gave him a confused frown in return. “Don’t worry.”

The doorbell rang. Wonho looked at Kihyun questioningly.

“Did Choi-sshi say he’d come and pick us up?”

Kihyun shrugged and smoothed down the sides of his hair. Wonho narrowed his eyes and went to open the door.

He blinked when Hyunwoo, Changkyun and Minhyuk stood outside, grinning.

“Hello!” Hyunwoo said cheerily, and shoved a black sack over Wonho’s head.

Wonho yelped as he found himself being picked up, several pairs of hands holding his arms and legs in place.

“What are you doing?!” He tried to shout through the dark material covering his face.

“Sorry Wonho,” Changkyun’s voice filtered through to his ears, “but you’re going to have to come quietly.”

Wonho made himself go slack, just to make things more difficult for his traitorous friends, and let himself be carried away.

What would the neighbours think?  
X

 

Wonho managed to assess that he was being bundled into a car. Hyunwoo’s, probably, if they were all going to fit in it. He scowled at them all from inside his makeshift mask, ignoring the hushed whispers and giggles.

“This is kidnap.” He grumbled. The sting was soothed when he felt a small hand slip into his and squeeze gently.

Kihyun didn’t say anything but Wonho knew it was him. He leant sideways carefully and rested his head on what he hoped was Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Aww,” Changkyun cooed on his other side.

Wonho ignored it and settled down to wait for whatever torture awaited him.  
X

 

Whatever suspicions Wonho had, they were blown away when he found himself being carried, none too gently, down some stairs and then set down on his feet.

“Can you take this thing off my head now?” He grumbled.

“Of course,” Minhyuk whispered next to his ear.

The sack was ripped from his head. Wonho blinked, it was still dark. He couldn’t see or feel anyone around him. The panic started rising in his throat.

“What—“

The lights were switched on suddenly, blindingly bright and turning Wonho stupid for several seconds. He squinted and nearly jumped when hundreds of people swam into his vision. He recognised the venue as Hyunwoo’s bar.

“Surprise!” Hyunwoo shouted, everyone else joining in loudly.

Wonho stood silently, dumbfounded as three people hugged him at once.

“Happy birthday,” Minhyuk murmured into his ear, “don’t hate us, please.”

Wonho laughed suddenly, overwhelmed by the smiling faces around him. He was vaguely aware of applause. Ignoring it, Wonho pulled his friends close and hugged them again.

“You guys are insane!” He pushed them away and delivered each a playful slap on the arm. “What is this?”

“We thought it was about time you started celebrating,” Changkyun grinned, “look at all these people we managed to bribe into coming!”

Wonho chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Changkyun childishly. “You’re all stupid.” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I love you.”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and poked Wonho’s cheek. “Don’t cry yet, you only just got here.”

Wonho scanned the crowd of people quickly. “Where’s Kihyun?”

Minhyuk hid a smile behind long fingers. “Surprise?”

The lights dimmed down, a single spotlight bringing everyone’s attention to the stage. Wonho’s heart turned over in his chest.

Kihyun stood in the middle of the stage, a single mic stand in front of him. The light cast highlights and shadows across his face. Wonho thought he looked more beautiful than ever.

“Happy birthday, Wonho.” Kihyun spoke softly into the microphone.

Music began to play; gentle piano notes and Wonho recognised them as an old Korean love song. His favourite. When Kihyun started to sing, he closed his eyes and let the words flow out. The song was about being in love, saying goodbye just for a little while.

It was likely that Minhyuk had given Kihyun the song to sing, leaving Kihyun unaware of the meaning the words held. But as Wonho watched Kihyun sing, the soft ebb of his voice glazed over any previous hurt found in the song.

I love you. This will never change.

The irony was not lost on Wonho; a doll singing a song of its own namesake.

The song drew to a close, Kihyun’s voice holding on strong as the last note faded.

Awed applause sounded as Kihyun opened his eyes and blushed attractively. He bowed and made his way down from the stage and towards Wonho.

“Go on,” Changkyun pushed Wonho forwards.

“Kihyun—“

“Wonho—“

They reached each other and spoke at the same time. Wonho pulled Kihyun over to a corner of the club, grateful as Hyunwoo turned on more music and diverted everyone’s attention away from them.

“Kihyun, was this—“

“Wonho, I’m so sorry.” Kihyun blurted out. “I hated lying to you but Minhyuk said that you never celebrate your birthday and that you hate big parties, but he wanted you to do something special this year.”

Wonho smiled. “That’s not—“

“Please don’t be angry with me.” Kihyun said pleadingly. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but I didn’t want you to be lonely and unhappy on your birthday.”

Wonho melted and pulled Kihyun into a fierce hug, burying his face in Kihyun’s neck. “How could I ever be angry with you?”

Kihyun slid his arms around Wonho’s waist, sliding them up to rest at his shoulders. “I just wanted you to be happy,” he mumbled.

Wonho didn’t relinquish his hold on Kihyun, enjoying the tight press of their bodies as Kihyun returned the display of affection.

Kihyun patted his shoulder awkwardly. “Wonho, are you crying?”

Laughing, Wonho pulled back, still keeping Kihyun in a loose embrace. “No, I’m not. I’m just happy. Thank you.” He lifted a hand up to brush Kihyun's hair away from his face. “This is amazing.”

Kihyun beamed, brighter than any spotlight. “It was Minhyuk’s idea. He said I should give you a birthday kiss.”

Wonho’s breath caught in his chest. He made a mental note to either hug the shit out of Minhyuk or poke his eyes out.

“When did he say all this?” Wonho teased, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart.

“Yesterday, when you were visiting your mother.” Kihyun looked down at the floor. “He said it was supposed to be a surprise and I couldn’t tell you.”

Wonho remembered Hyunwoo saying he spoke to Minhyuk as he was on his way out. Sneaky little bastard. Changkyun must have told him.

Swallowing heavily, Wonho tilted Kihyun's chin up gently with two fingers. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I mean it, this is wonderful.”

Kihyun smiled again. Wonho took a step back and grinned, tapping at his own cheek. “Come on then, lay those sweet lips on me.”

Kihyun nodded, leaning in shyly to press a kiss to Wonho’s cheek. It was soft and gentle, and so innocent that Wonho immediately wanted to hug him again.

“Happy birthday,” Kihyun said quietly.

Wonho took Kihyun’s hand and led him out into the crowd. “Come on,” he said loudly, “let’s enjoy my party!”

Kihyun laughed in response and Wonho felt the floor steady beneath his feet.  
X

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Hyunwoo’s voice boomed across the speakers in the bar, “I believe it’s time for the birthday boy to have some cake.”

Wonho looked up from the conversation he was having with some of his old school friends.

“If you’d like to make your way to the stage, Wonho, you can have your cake and eat it too.”

Wonho excused himself and hauled his ass up onto the stage. Hyunwoo greeted him with a one armed hug.

“Wonho’s new friend, Kihyun, made this cake especially for him.”

Wonho coughed to cover a pleased smile. He turned around as Kihyun pushed out a trolley with a large box on it.

“Big cake,” he chuckled.

Hyunwoo held the microphone away. “We haven’t seen it yet. He was insistent that it be kept a surprise.”

Kihyun set the trolley in the center of the stage and looked at Hyunwoo expectantly.

Hyunwoo grinned. “After three then,” he said into the mic, “one, two, three…”

Wonho laughed as the entire room sang happy birthday to him. It was embarrassing, but also really nice. Wonho couldn’t remember the last time he had a birthday party.

As the song finished, Kihyun lifted the box up carefully and revealed the cake.

A five-tier, white-iced, full on… wedding cake.

The room fell into stunned silence. Wonho stared at the cake, then at Kihyun, then at the cake again.

“Um,” Hyunwoo stammered.

Wonho chuckled and threw an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. Hyunwoo passed him the mic silently.

“I think we just got hitched.” Wonho teased. There were a few catcalls and whistles from his friends.

Kihyun frowned in confusion. Wonho handed the mic back to Hyunwoo and whispered in Kihyun’s ear, “You made me a wedding cake.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened comically. “Oh no! I just wanted to make a big one. Hyunwoo said there would be lots of people and I wanted to make sure there was enough for everyone.”

Selfless, sweet Kihyun. Wonho shook his head and giggled. “Well, I certainly think there’s enough.”

Kihyun bit his lip worriedly. “I’m sorry, I can’t do anything right.”

Wonho scooped up some of the icing with his finger and blobbed it on the end of Kihyun’s nose.

“Enough of that. This is perfect because it’s so very you.”

He looked around. “Where’s a knife? We need to cut this baby so everyone can get a piece of it.”

Hyunwoo laughed and handed him a cake slice.

“Come on,” Wonho positioned the slice over the cake and placed Kihyun's hand over his own, “if you’re going to marry me, we have to cut the cake together.”

The knife cut through the cake slowly and ringing applause filled the room.

“To the happy couple,” Hyunwoo announced.

Wonho felt the warmth of Kihyun beside him and looked up. He giggled at the white blob of icing still attached to Kihyun’s face.

“You’re sweet enough without this,” he said, wiping it off carefully and sucking the sugar from his thumb.

Kihyun blushed.  
X

 

Wonho was well and truly full of cake and alcohol and too many belly laughs. He was dancing with Minhyuk to a slow song, one they used to dance to when they were still together.

“Thank you for arranging this.” Wonho said, looping his arms around Minhyuk’s neck and smiling at him. “It’s nice.”

“Just nice?” Minhyuk teased, pulling Wonho closer by the waist. “After all the sneaking around I did, it’s just nice?”

“Fine,” Wonho laughed, “it’s the best party ever. Happy?”

“You certainly are.” Minhyuk observed. “It’s so good to see your eyes smiling again.”

“Minhyuk…”

“I was worried for a long time, even though it was my fault.” Minhyuk carried on. “I never wanted to hurt you so badly.”

“It’s okay.” Wonho said, and found that he meant it. “I’m okay now.”

“I know.” Minhyuk smiled. “And I think we both know the reason behind it. The reason with the hottest ass in the room.”

Wonho groaned. “That’s awful. Stop looking at his ass.”

“Like you don’t?”

Wonho sniffed. “Of course not.”

Minhyuk laughed and pinched Wonho’s waist. “You’re such a liar.” His eyes flicked to the bar before returning to Wonho. “Hyunwoo fired me.”

“I know,” Wonho winked, “he told me. I’m happy for you.”

Minhyuk’s face set into mock-outrage. “Then why didn’t you—oh, don’t look now, here comes trouble.”

“Huh?” Wonho let go of Minhyuk just as Kihyun tapped him on the arm. “Kihyun? Everything okay?”

“Can I speak to you?” He asked quietly.

Wonho shot Minhyuk a confused look. “Sure.”

Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk. “Can I speak to you alone?”

Minhyuk smiled and shrugged. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“Kihyun, what’s—“ Wonho’s words melted away as Kihyun pulled him over to one of the tables. They sat down and Wonho raised his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

Kihyun was silent for a moment. He appeared to struggle with his thoughts. “I don’t think you should be dancing with Minhyuk.”

Wonho blinked, taken aback. “What?”

“I don’t want him to hurt you again.” Kihyun said bluntly. “I apologise for speaking out of turn, but he was touching you and—“

Wonho smiled. “Kihyun, are you jealous?”

Kihyun stopped babbling and fell silent.

“Would it matter if I started something with Minhyuk again?” Wonho asked gently.

Kihyun looked away. “He’s not suitable for you. He made you cry.”

Wonho cupped Kihyun’s cheek softly, forcing him to look up. “He’s with Hyunwoo now. They sorted things out.”

Kihyun mouthed a silent, ‘oh’.

Wonho moved closer, sliding his chair round, his hand not leaving Kihyun’s face. “Do you care about me that much?”

“Of course,” Kihyun replied, looking at Wonho like he was stupid in the head. Which, perhaps, he was.

“Kihyun,” Wonho muttered, if only to for the sake of saying it. He brushed his thumb along the soft swell of Kihyun’s mouth.

“Yes?” Kihyun whispered, and Wonho couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the gap between them and kissed Kihyun, soft and sweet and slow. Kihyun’s cheek felt like hot silk beneath his palm.

Wonho pulled away reluctantly. Kihyun stared at him, dazed.

“I couldn’t—I don’t want—It’s not…” Wonho took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes,” Kihyun nodded.

Wonho mentally chastised himself. “Do you want me to kiss you again?”

Kihyun paused, holding Wonho’s gaze. “Yes.”

Sighing happily, Wonho brought their mouths together again. This time Kihyun kissed back. He tasted of nothing, and his mouth wasn’t wet but it was warm and the heat of their tongues touching threatened to burn Wonho alive.

Kihyun made a small, high noise into the kiss and it was all over for Wonho. He pushed Kihyun back, climbing onto his lap and straddling him, not breaking the kiss once. He couldn’t get enough – Kihyun was kissing him like he meant it, sucking on Wonho’s lower lip and hands clutching handfuls of his shirt.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Wonho gasped, pulling back just enough to breathe.

“The movie,” Kihyun's hands smoothed down the back of Wonho’s shirt, “I copied it from the movie.”

Thank heavens for cinema, Wonho thought. “I don’t want you to feel that you have to.” He said, licking the corner of Kihyun’s mouth.

“Kissing you is like having a little bit of something real inside me.” Kihyun whispered.

Wonho threaded his fingers into Kihyun’s hair and tipped his head back. He mouthed lightly across Kihyun’s sharp jaw line before kissing his neck, sucking on the smooth skin before trailing tiny kisses back up to his mouth.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed against Kihyun’s lips, “everything I want.”

Kihyun said nothing, and kissed him again.  
X

 

When Wonho finally stumbled into bed that night, his face ached from smiling.

Hyunwoo found them at the end of the party, still pressed against one another in the chair, mouths fused together. They’d broken apart, blushing like kids caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Hyunwoo threw them out with a grin, claiming he and Minhyuk needed alone time.

Wonho turned his face into his pillow and laughed stupidly. His lips were swollen, bruised and tender, but nothing had ever felt better.

Pushing away all the thoughts of what tomorrow would bring, Wonho fell asleep and prayed it hadn’t all been part of a bigger dream.


	8. Eighth Day

Wonho woke up with a huge smile on his face. It took him a few moments to pinpoint the cause of his face-ache, and then a further two minutes to remember why he was so happy. The memories of the night before came flooding back, bringing a heated blush with him. Wonho didn’t know whether to dance for joy or shit himself from fear. A whole room of people saw them making out like teenagers – his best friends included. The can of worms was well and truly opened.

Wonho sat up and the smile immediately dropped from his face. Finally, a sensation he was familiar with – hangover.

He groaned and gingerly laid back down again. Apparently birthday cake (wedding cake, his mind tittered at him) wasn’t the best mixer for whiskey. Or champagne. Or whatever else he’d downed before shoving his tongue in Kihyun’s mouth.

But mm, Kihyun’s mouth. And the way he kissed back like he meant it. Wonho vaguely recalled Kihyun saying he learnt to kiss from the movie they watched. And because he was alone, and no one could see inside his head, Wonho allowed himself one naughty little thought - maybe I should leave some porn lying around. He shifted and pushed the thought out of his head before Kihyun came in and caught him in the middle of some self-appreciation.

Snorting at his own stupidity, Wonho dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. He connected the music player to his phone and scrolled through for something to listen to. After about a decade, he decided on some super old American singer called Frank Sinatra. Wonho felt a weird association with Sinatra, although he couldn’t quite put his finger on the reason why.

“The stars are a-glow, and tonight how their light sets me dreaming…” Wonho crooned along with the music. Donning an old fedora (a terrible mistake from his youth), he danced around the room, slipping on a shirt and buttoning it up as he went.

It was funny – Frank was always the perfect cure to a hangover. The song faded out, the next track creeping in slowly. Wonho glanced at the time – 8AM – Kihyun would no doubt be on his way to wake Wonho up.

A knock at the door. Wonho grinned to himself and waltzed over to fling it open.

“I’ve got you… under my skin,” Wonho warbled, trailing off and smiling when Kihyun opened his mouth in surprise.

Wonho took Kihyun’s hand and pulled him into the room. He adjusted the hat and tried his best to wink roguishly. Wonho came to the quick conclusion that he might need more practice at ‘roguish’ when Kihyun looked away and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Wonho sighed inwardly. He’d hoped robots wouldn’t feel the usual morning after awkwardness, but apparently they did. Reaching over his bed, Wonho flipped the music off and tossed his fedora onto the floor.

“You okay?” He asked, letting go of Kihyun and flopping down on the edge of his bed.

Kihyun still wouldn’t look at him. “I’m fine. I was just checking to see that you’re awake. Breakfast will be ready shortly.”

“Kihyun,” Wonho said softly. He palmed Kihyun’s waist gently and tugged the robot towards him.

Kihyun allowed himself to be manhandled, cheeks flushing ever-so-slightly with pink.

Wonho squeezed his hip. “Do you feel bad about last night?”

Kihyun lifted a hand to play absently with Wonho’s hair. Wonho swallowed down a smile at the intimate gesture.

“I don’t feel bad,” Kihyun said quietly, finally raising his eyes from the floor, “but I feel strange. I don’t know where to place this emotion.”

Wonho nodded and covered Kihyun’s hand with his own, bringing it away from his face to link their fingers together.

“We should talk about it. Come on.” He kissed Kihyun’s knuckles, just once, because he couldn’t resist, and pulled Kihyun onto the bed next to him, both of them lying down.

“Oh, Wonho. I can’t. This is your bed.” Kihyun made to move off of the bed. Wonho stopped him with an arm flung over his waist.

“Yes,” Wonho teased, turning Kihyun around to face him, “it’s my bed and I want you on it.”

He paused. They both blushed. Wonho withdrew his arm quickly and bit his lip.

“I mean. Not like that. Yet. Um.” He cursed himself silently. Shin Hoseok never got tongue-tied, especially when it came to sex.

Kihyun smiled and Wonho realised that he’d been missing it ever since he said goodbye to Kihyun the night before.

“You are nervous too.” Kihyun said. He relaxed a bit, shifting to get comfortable.

“I guess so.” Wonho admitted. A tiny version of Changkyun appeared in his mind, pointing and laughing at him. Wonho junk-punched his mini man-business and concentrated on Kihyun.

Kihyun who wore a bemused expression. “Are you okay, Wonho?”

Wonho coughed and licked his lips. “I’m fine.” He noticed Kihyun’s eyes flicking to his mouth quickly.

“Why do I feel like I want to kiss you?” Kihyun murmured. The confusion in his voice made Wonho’s chest ache.

Wonho rolled over onto his back to give Kihyun some space. “Tell me how you feel. It doesn’t have to be coherent, just… tell me everything.”

Kihyun was silent for a while. Wonho felt him fidget on the bed and bit back a grin. Even the smallest of his habits were endearing.

“I know how to act around a human.” Kihyun started, “I know the words I’m supposed to say, the appropriate actions to use. I live to serve and only because something else tells me to.”

Wonho tried to breathe around the lump in his throat.

“But the more I’m with you,” Kihyun continued, “the more my programming seems to blur. My personality develops based on your reactions. You make me shy, you make me clumsy. I feel happy when you smile. When you want, I want too. I feel as if I’m your equal.”

Wonho closed his eyes and reached out blindly for Kihyun’s hand. He seemed to find it instinctively, their palms fitting together perfectly.

“You are my equal.” He whispered.

“But that’s not my purpose in your life.”

Wonho opened his eyes and turned over to look at Kihyun. He didn’t say anything – didn’t know what to say. Instead, he took his time studying Kihyun’s face – the unique shape of his eyelids, the way his features seemed to curve and fit perfectly with his strong jaw line.

“Wonho?” Kihyun prompted.

Wonho brought his gaze up level with Kihyun’s. “There’s something between us, even if you don’t understand it – an attraction. I don’t think I can deny it anymore, especially after last night.”

Kihyun smiled. “Real kissing is even better than the kissing in books.”

Wonho laughed and shifted closer to Kihyun. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He trailed his fingers along Kihyun’s arm and across his shoulder, resting them on his neck and thumbing lightly at his jaw. “I don’t mean to compromise who you are, but I do think of you as an equal. You’ve done so much for me already - I just want to give something back to you. I don’t want you to think that I’m using you, because I’m not.”

Kihyun brought a hand up to his own mouth, touching his bottom lip. He wavered, seemingly unsure, before tentatively reaching out to cup Wonho’s cheek, their arms overlapping.

“Can I,” he whispered, “Can I kiss you again?”

Wonho felt happiness gathering like rain clouds in the corners of his eyes. He said nothing, just parted his lips and let Kihyun come to him.

The kiss held none of the desperate passion from the night before. Instead, it was warm and innocent and matched Kihyun perfectly. A simple press of mouth to mouth, hands still touching each other’s faces.

As they parted, Wonho watched Kihyun’s eyes flutter open and a smile curve his lips.

“Whatever it is that you make me feel, I like it.” Kihyun said. “I know you would never hurt me,” he paused in thought, “if that’s even possible. I just want to make you happy.”

Wonho fought back tears, not wanting to scare Kihyun and have to explain that he was the biggest pansy in Korea.

“Do you think we will have sex?” Kihyun asked.

Wonho blinked owlishly, mouth open. Definitely no danger of crying anymore.

“What? Why?”

Kihyun shrugged. “In stories, the main characters usually end up making love after they kiss.”

Wonho wanted to pinch Kihyun’s cheeks. Making love. He was so ridiculously cute.

“Well, uh,” he tried not to giggle, “Can you even get,” he searched for the right phrase, “sexually aroused?”

Kihyun frowned. “I’m not sure. I’m programmed with a sort of nervous system, much like that of a human. I would be able to feel pleasure, I think. But it has to be activated.”

Wonho became very aware that once again, they were on his bed talking about sex. And how Kihyun could feel pleasure. Wonho resisted turning on his ‘greasy charm’ as Changkyun so lovingly called it.

“We could try it, if you want?” Kihyun suggested, reaching for his pants.

“Wait!” Wonho grabbed his hand and laughed. “Stop. As much as I would really,” he exhaled sharply, “really love to try it out, we should wait. I’m not trying to get into your pants, Kihyun.”

“Well, no.” Kihyun agreed. “I was trying to get into my pants.”

Wonho sniggered loudly and wrapped his arms around Kihyun, despite their awkward positioning. “You’re so adorable. Let’s get into your pants another day, okay?”

“Okay.” Kihyun mumbled into his chest.

“Hey,” Wonho said after a while, running his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, “I think I know what we can do today.”

Kihyun pulled back and smiled at him, so pretty that Wonho had to kiss him again. And again.  
X

 

“Ta-da!” Wonho spread his arms out and grinned at Kihyun. “What do you think?”

Kihyun glanced up at the huge neon sign outside the building. “Aquarium?” He looked at Wonho and raised an eyebrow. “Fish?”

Wonho deflated a bit. “Not just fish. Mammals too. I thought it might be nice for you to see some other living creatures.”

Kihyun’s face split with a huge smile. He clapped excitedly. “Yes, of course.”

Wonho threw an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and poked his cheek. “Don’t clap by yourself, someone might throw you a fish.”

Kihyun’s smile morphed into an expression of horror. “People throw the fish?”

Wonho resisted the urge to bang his forehead against the wall as the entered the building. “No, it was just… Don’t worry. Come on, let’s go.”

Wonho bought two tickets from a very nice looking lady at the front desk. She winked at him as they left.

“That woman’s lipstick was smudged.” Kihyun said, holding on to Wonho’s hand.

Wonho hid a smile behind the tickets. Kihyun’s newly developed jealous streak was endearing.

“What do you want to see first?” Wonho asked, handing Kihyun a map of the aquarium.

Kihyun perused the map carefully. “I’m not sure.”

Wonho pushed him lightly and laughed. “You’re hopeless. I’ll show you my favourite ones first, come on.”

Kihyun pouted. “At least I can cook,” he protested, but followed Wonho anyway.  
X

 

“Aren’t they cute?” Wonho exclaimed, pointing at the tiny, brightly coloured clown fish in one of the tanks. “They’re my favourites.”

Kihyun peered into the tank. “Are they naturally this colour?”

“I think so?” Wonho answered. “I’m pretty sure fish don’t dye their scales.”

Kihyun’s eyes followed the tiny fish as they darted around the tank, swimming in and out of water plants. “Nature is amazing,” he muttered, totally absorbed in watching the little bursts of colour.

Wonho snuck a sly glance at Kihyun's butt. “So is technology.”

“What?” Kihyun said, turning around.

Wonho quickly tore his eyes away from Kihyun’s backside and pointed at one of the fish. “Nothing. This one is called Nemo.”

Kihyun smiled and nodded. “That’s a cute name for a little fish.”

“Ask Hyunwoo about it sometime.” Wonho chuckled.

“I wish we could take one home.” Kihyun said wistfully. “A cute pet would make you happy.”

Wonho pressed a fleeting kiss to Kihyun’s cheek. “Who needs a fish when I have a robot?”

“I’m not entirely sure that makes sense.” Kihyun said, but blushed at the public display of affection anyway.  
X

 

"Wonho, look! Starfish!”

“They’re weird.”

“Why are they weird? They’re star-shaped.”

“If you cut their legs off, they grow back. It’s weird.”

“That’s very efficient, not weird—oh, look! It’s sticking to the glass. I can see its mouth! I think it’s trying to communicate with me.”

“Weird.”

“You’re weird.”

“How rude.”

“Well the starfish are cute and you’re calling them weird. Now you know how it feels. Wah! I think it’s waving at me now.”

“Kihyun…”

“Wonho, look—mmph!”

“…”

“We’re in public, Wonho.”

“So?”

“So someone might see—oh! Baby starfish!”  
X

 

Wonho repressed a sigh as he watched Kihyun flitter about the shallow pools like a little kid. It was unfairly cute and as Kihyun pointed out, they were in public, so he couldn’t keep kissing Kihyun whenever the mood struck him. Mostly when he wanted Kihyun to shut up, but he’d never tell him that out loud.

“Come on, let’s go through to the deep sea section.” Wonho called out, already stepping towards the next area.

Kihyun looked up from some disgusting sea cucumbers and nodded. “Okay.”

He joined Wonho and took his hand. Wonho grimaced and pulled it away.

“Gross! What have you been touching?”

Kihyun examined his hand. “The sea cucumbers. You can pet them. They feel all slimy.”

Wrinkling his nose, Wonho wiped his hand on his pants. “Lovely.”

“Ooh,” Kihyun hummed, distracted again, “sharks!”

Wonho swallowed heavily. How could he have forgotten about the dreaded sharks?

“Um, you go. I’ll wait here.”

Kihyun pouted prettily. “But I want to see them with you.”

“I’ve seen them before.” Wonho laughed nervously.

Kihyun stepped forward until they were nearly nose-to-nose. He pressed his palm over Wonho’s chest, curling his fingers slightly. Wonho melted a bit.

“You’re scared of sharks.” Kihyun stated. “Your heart beat has increased dramatically and you’re sweating.”

Wonho tried to remember if he’d put deodorant on that morning. Whatever, as long as he didn’t reach up for anything he’d be fine.

“I’m not scared.” He said petulantly. “I’ve just seen them before.”

“Well come and tell me about them then.” Kihyun stepped back and dragged Wonho forward by the hand. “Please? I’m curious.”

Whipped, Wonho thought to himself as he was led towards a huge tank full of sharp-teethed sharks. Totally, embarrassingly whipped. By a robot with a beautiful bottom and an irresistible pout.

“Wow,” Kihyun stopped suddenly and Wonho bumped into him clumsily. “That one is huge.”

Wonho felt oddly jealous.

“Look at those teeth!” Kihyun let go of Wonho to press himself up against the glass.

“I’d rather not.” Wonho mumbled.

Kihyun turned around and laughed. “Why are you scared of them? They can’t hurt you.”

Wonho shrugged. “I’ve been scarred by American movies. There was this one where a huge shark ate people,” he shuddered involuntarily, “it was terrible.”

Kihyun’s expression softened. He stepped away from the sharks and pointed to the next walkway. “Let’s go. I don’t want you to be scared.”

“But you wanted to see them.” Wonho said guiltily.

“Not if it makes you unhappy.”

Wonho sighed and followed Kihyun. Whipped. The tiny Changkyun was back and laughing harder than ever.  
X

 

“Can we walk on this?” Kihyun asked, peering cautiously ahead.

They’d reached a glass walk-through tunnel. It went through the largest tank in the aquarium, allowing visitors to wander through and look at whatever was inside the tank from all angles. Fish swam above, below and all around the tunnel as people moved through it.

“Sure you can.” Wonho said, smiling. “Come on.”

Kihyun shook his head. “It doesn’t look safe. We shouldn’t go in.”

Wonho raised an eyebrow. “Of course it’s safe. You’ll be able to see everything much better. Come on.”

He stepped out onto the transparent floor and looked back at Kihyun. “See? It’s fine.”

Kihyun shifted from foot to foot nervously. Wonho held out a hand encouragingly.

“You have to walk through here to get out.”

Kihyun’s face set into determination as he took Wonho’s hand, holding tightly whilst stepping out.

A fish swam underneath them leisurely. Kihyun jumped aside.

“I just stepped on it!”

Wonho giggled and hugged Kihyun around the waist. “No you didn’t. It can’t feel you. This glass is super thick.”

Kihyun clung to Wonho, moving only his head as he followed the fish swimming over the top of the tunnel.

A thought suddenly struck Wonho – they were sort of on a date. Their first date. He smiled to himself stupidly and cuddled into Kihyun more.

Kihyun sighed against him and Wonho pulled back slightly. He was concerned at the sadness in Kihyun’s eyes.

“Hey,” he said quietly, touching Kihyun’s cheek, “what’s up?”

Kihyun stepped back completely out of Wonho’s grip. He pressed a hand up against the glass tunnel, watching as a shoal of tiny fish swept past.

“Don’t you think they have a sad life?”

Wonho frowned. He opened his mouth and closed it again, waiting for Kihyun to continue.

“These fish swim around this tank all day, looking out as everyone else looks in. They’re living inside this man-made world whilst others like them swim free.”

Kihyun traced the glass with his fingertips as a larger, sad-eyed fish floated along the length of the tunnel. Wonho wanted to reach out for him, but held back.

“They can see freedom but they know they can never have it.” Kihyun stopped and stared out into the water.

“Kihyun,” Wonho whispered. He felt a little bit like his heart was breaking for the robot. He gave in and reached out to hug Kihyun from behind, arms wrapped around his chest, covering where his heart would be.

“I feel strange, Wonho.” Kihyun said softly. “Not happy, but not sad.”

“Empathy.” Wonho murmured into Kihyun’s ear. “You feel empathy. And it’s beautiful, but it’s so different for you.”

Wonho loosened his hold and turned Kihyun around so they faced each other. He took Kihyun’s hands in his own and held them over his own heart.

“This is real. But it’s me, and everyone is different. Just because you don’t have a heartbeat, doesn’t mean that you’re any less real.”

“But it’s not—“

Wonho cut him off with a kiss, not caring who could see them or what anyone thought. He broke away, breathless.

“That’s real.” Wonho lowered their hands and let go completely. “You don’t need a pulse to be valid.”

It was cheesy and probably didn’t make much sense, but it was heartfelt.

Kihyun smiled slowly, his eyes creasing with happiness.

“Now, come on,” Wonho said, feeling a bit embarrassed at his public corniness, “we’re done with fish. I want to look at all the crap toys in the shop.” He made to move away but was jerked back when Kihyun held onto his wrist.

“Thank you,” Kihyun said softly, “for everything.”

Wonho’s heart felt too big to be contained in his ribcage.

“You’re welcome.”  
X

 

“Wonho, look!”

Wonho whipped around and laughed when he caught sight of Kihyun cuddling an incredibly huge stuffed whale.

“Very cute.” He said, grinning. He eyed the cheap plastic masks hanging up on the wall and plucked one off, planning to creep up on Kihyun and scare him with it.

Slipping the mask on, Wonho crouched down and sort of waddled his way around a display of postcards.

He glanced to the side and yelled when a man with a shark face stared back at him.

“Shit!” He yelped and fell over backwards.

“Wonho?” Kihyun appeared from around the corner. He looked at Wonho lying on the floor, then at the mirror opposite him and laughed loudly.

“Did you scare yourself?”

Wonho pulled off the mask and threw it aside. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said airily, heaving himself upright with as much dignity as he could muster.

Kihyun giggled. “You’re so funny, Wonho.”

“Thanks,” Wonho said dryly. He picked up a water-filled tube from a shelf and threw it at Kihyun. “Take that!”

Kihyun caught it and screamed like a little girl when it jumped out of his hand onto the floor.

Wonho had to hold onto the shelf as he doubled over with laughter.

“What is this?” Kihyun asked, trying to pick up the tube and frowning when it jumped away again.

“I don’t know,” Wonho gasped out between giggles, “but it’s funny as hell.”

“Aha!” Kihyun said triumphantly as he managed to get a hold of the slippery tube.

Wonho straightened himself up, still in fits of giggles.

“What a strange toy.” Kihyun said, turned the tube over in his hands and squeezing it.

It burst. All over Kihyun and the floor.

Wonho gaped at him for a second, before bursting into obnoxiously loud laughter. Kihyun was clutching the broken plastic, his shirt totally soaked and eyes wide open in shock.

“Oh, Kihyun, your face, I—“ Wonho grabbed Kihyun’s wet hand and ran through the shop, pulling him along behind. “Quick, before we get thrown out.”

They pushed through the exit door out onto the street, Wonho still laughing like a hyped up chicken.

“Wonho!” Kihyun glanced back at the aquarium worriedly. “We could get into trouble for that.”

“It’s fine.” Wonho said, trying to arrange his face into some semblance of seriousness and failing terribly.

Kihyun looked down at himself. “Now I’m all wet.”

That set Wonho off again – giggling like Hyunwoo did when the genie from Aladdin came on screen.

“Oh Kihyun, I—“ Wonho stopped abruptly and jerked in shock. He almost said it – those three words which would make everything infinitely more complicated. He pushed the thoughts and feelings away, covering up his mistake by squishing Kihyun’s cheeks together.

“I had a lot of fun today. Let’s go home.”

Kihyun nodded, smiling at Wonho happily.

It had been a good first date, whether Kihyun knew it or not.  
X

 

Wonho wandered into the kitchen at around 6:30 and stopped dead in his tracks. There was food absolutely everywhere, plates and bowls on every surface. Wonho’s eyes bulged out of their sockets. Did Kihyun expect him to eat all this?

“Are you cooking for the entire block?” He asked, peering into one of the larger bowls. It smelled delicious.

“Not at all,” Kihyun turned around from a plate of … something and smiled. “I asked Minhyuk, Hyunwoo and Changkyun over for dinner. Changkyun phoned to say that his boyfriend Hyungwon can’t make it, though. He’s ill.” Kihyun went back to cooking. “I hope he’s okay.”

“Dinner? What?” Wonho was very confused. “You didn’t say anything.”

“I told you last night.” Kihyun said, finishing up whatever he was doing and washing his hands. “You were quite inebriated though.”

Wonho coughed. “Well. Maybe. What time are they getting here?”

The front door buzzed. Wonho rolled his eyes – his friends had impeccable timing, obviously.

“I’ll get that.” He muttered, wandering off to let in the terrible twosome and Changkyun.

“Bonsoir.” Changkyun said as Wonho opened he door. He handed over a bottle of wine and walked inside, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo following behind. Wonho smiled at them.

“As if you can speak French.” He said to Changkyun, punching him on the shoulder.

“Helps me get the babes.” Changkyun retorted, waggling his eyebrows.

Minhyuk smacked him upside my head. “I hope you’re only talking about my brother, thank you very much.”

Wonho and Hyunwoo shared a look and sighed. “Wine?” Wonho asked, holding up the bottle.

“Wine.” Hyunwoo agreed.

They left Minhyuk and Changkyun to wrestle in the hallway and went through to the living room. Wonho eyed the furniture – Kihyun had arranged some sort of make-shift dining area.

“Take a seat, I guess?” Wonho gestured to the chairs. “I’ll go get some glasses.”

He walked through the kitchen, stepping over Minhyuk and Changkyun, who were on the floor by that point.

“You have been busy.” Wonho teased, uncorking the wine and winking at Kihyun. He raised his voice pointedly, “But I don’t think we have any juice boxes for the kiddies.”

A hearty, “fuck you!” filtered through from the hall. Wonho snorted. He glanced around at all the food.

“Shit, Kihyun.” The realization dawned on him. “You’re going to have to eat something.”

Kihyun looked up. “Why?”

“They’ll get suspicious if you don’t. Is it possible for you to eat?”

Kihyun frowned. “Yes. But I’ve never done it before.”

Wonho poured out the wine into glasses. “Just do it slowly. Nibble on a few bits. I’ll distract them with my dazzling conversation.”

Kihyun nodded, picking up a couple of the bowls. “Okay.”

Wonho took a deep breath and ignored his guilt – Kihyun never questioned why Wonho didn’t want Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to know that he was a robot. Dinner would be interesting.  
X

 

As it turned out, dinner went pretty smoothly. Wonho made sure the wine was flowing, and that Kihyun occasionally ate a spoonful of rice or took a sip of water.

“So,” Hyunwoo gestured wildly, the wine obviously taken effect, “a man walks into a bar…”

Wonho and Changkyun groaned. Hyunwoo's ‘a man walked into a bar’ jokes were renowned for being terrible. Minhyuk, of course, was staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

“Wonho.” Kihyun hissed urgently, tugging on Wonho’s sleeve.

“Everything okay?” Wonho whispered, half-distracted by Hyunwoo’s awful anecdotes.

“I think I need to use the facilities.”

Wonho’s attention immediately focussed on Kihyun. “Oh, shit.”

“I might have to.” Kihyun deadpanned. He looked panic-stricken. “What do I do?”

“Okay,” Wonho said, slightly dizzy from the wine, “just sit on the toilet. Make sure everything is tucked in, if you get me, and just let go. Don’t stand up until you’ve finished. And wash your hands!”

“Can you come with me?” Kihyun asked, eyes wide.

Wonho blanched at the thought. “Kihyun, I really like you, but I am not watching you take a dump.”

“Everything okay?” Minhyuk piped in.

Wonho plastered on a grin and nodded. “Dandy. Kihyun just needs to use the bathroom. Go on, babe.”

Kihyun stared at him pleadingly before getting up carefully.

“Good luck,” Wonho whispered out of the corner of his mouth.  
X

 

When Kihyun returned ten minutes later, Wonho sighed with relief. He felt bad though, when Kihyun gingerly eased into his seat.

“Okay?” He asked, after checking that the other three weren’t listening.

“That was disgusting.” Kihyun said. “I don’t know how you do it every day.”

Wonho chuckled and kissed Kihyun’s jaw. “I’m sorry, but I’m dying to ask – how does it work for you?”

Kihyun shifted. “I’m installed with a single tube which runs from my throat to my… exit.” He blushed. “Any human food stuffs go through the tube, get compounded, and then are expelled.”

“Doesn’t sound like much fun,” Wonho pondered. “But thank you for trying.” He gave Kihyun a discreet little kiss on the mouth.

“Aww,” Minhyuk cooed, “you guys are so cute together.”

Wonho cringed. Everyone was watching them. Kihyun’s cheeks were positively crimson.

“I’ll help you clear the plates, Wonho.” Changkyun interrupted. Wonho wanted to kiss him.

“Sure, come on. Kihyun, you stay here and make sure these two don’t do anything untoward in my living room.”  
X

 

“What are you doing, Wonho?” Changkyun demanded, setting two plates down on the kitchen counter.

Wonho put a glass down and looked Changkyun in the eye. “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Changkyun folded his arms. “Kihyun. You’re getting too involved.”

“It’s fine, ‘Kyun. We’re fine.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “You’re fine now, but what about later on? You can’t fall in love with him.”

“Who said anything about love?” Wonho shot back.

“I just. You know I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Wonho sighed, defensive anger fading. “You said that before. I appreciate the concern, but I’m a big boy now, Changkyun. I can look after myself.”

“Can you?”

Wonho ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. “Look, I need him. He needs me too. What’s the problem?”

“He’s a robot! A machine! He can’t need you.”

“A… robot?”

Wonho froze. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk stood in the kitchen doorway, Kihyun just visible behind them.

“A robot?” Hyunwoo repeated.

Wonho pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes,” he admitted, “Kihyun is a robot.”

“Oh, Wonho. Why?”

Wonho didn’t look up. He didn’t want to see the pity in Minhyuk’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunwoo asked, voice deathly quiet.

Wonho's head snapped up. “Hyunwoo, I… I was going to, but then I wanted—“

Hyunwoo raised a hand to silence him. “I can’t listen to this right now. I’m leaving.” He turned and pushed past Kihyun out of the kitchen.

"Wonho…” Minhyuk bit his lip, holding Wonho’s gaze for a half a second before following Hyunwoo out of the apartment.

The door closed with a loud slam.

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” Changkyun said softly. “I didn’t mean for them to find out like that.”

Wonho felt tears well up and turned away. “Can you just leave, ‘Kyun? Before I do something I regret.”

Changkyun didn’t answer, but Wonho heard his footsteps through the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, Kihyun.” Changkyun whispered, footsteps fading completely.

Wonho gripped the counter and tried to breathe properly. Everything was going so well and then… They weren’t supposed to find out that way. He flinched when a warm body embraced him from behind.

“I’m sorry, Wonho,” Kihyun whispered into his shoulder, “I’m sorry they don’t understand.”

Wonho’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. He swivelled in Kihyun’s arms and held him close.

“No,” he muttered, “I’m sorry for trying to keep you a secret. That was an awful thing to do.”

“It’s okay,” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Wonho’s neck, “I understand. It’s my fault that you fought with them.”

Wonho pulled back just enough to kiss Kihyun fiercely, tipping his head back and letting his tongue slick Kihyun’s mouth.

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” he panted against Kihyun’s lips as they parted, “please don’t be sorry.”

“Changkyun was wrong.” Kihyun looked up into Wonho’s eyes. “I do need you.”

Wonho brushed his thumb along Kihyun’s bottom lip.

As long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

Maybe.


	9. Ninth Day

For some reason, Wonho chose to watch the news after breakfast. He wasn’t usually one for watching television, especially something so depressing as the news. In his heart of hearts though, Wonho knew that was just stalling for time before he had to go and see Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. Wonho hated confrontation, but he hated leaving arguments to stew even more. Hyunwoo would be angry for sure, but Wonho was pretty confident he could pacify that – one thing Hyunwoo always did was listen when someone had something to say. Minhyuk, on the other hand, might be harder. Minhyuk rarely got angry, but his quiet disappointment was almost worse. Wonho could just imagine what Minhyuk thought of him at that moment.  
  
“Wonho?”  
  
Kihyun stuck his head around the door, eyes creased with concern. Wonho smiled at him.  
  
“You okay?  
  
Kihyun nodded. “I was wondering if you would like some coffee?” He asked, smoothing down the front of his shirt.  
  
“No, thank you,” Wonho shook his. He moved over on the couch and patted the space next to him. “Come and sit down?”  
  
Kihyun shifted uncomfortably. “I probably shouldn’t.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It is not my place.” Kihyun said, bowing slightly.  
  
“Kihyun,” Wonho sighed, “is this because of yesterday?”  
  
Kihyun nodded. “I don’t want to come between you and your friends,” he said honestly.  
  
“Please sit down?” Wonho asked again, the beginnings of a headache creeping behind his eyes.  
  
“It’s not my—“ Kihyun began to repeat. Wonho cut him off by reaching over and tugging him clumsily onto the couch. “Eep,” Kihyun squeaked as they collided awkwardly.  
  
“Kihyun,” Wonho said sternly, rearranging their bodies to curve into each other, “you’re here to help me, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Kihyun nodded again, unconsciously snuggling into Wonho’s side.  
  
“Then your place is by my side. And right now, my side happens to be on the couch.”  
  
Kihyun looked up at him and smiled, finally appearing to relax. “You have an answer to everything, Wonho.”  
  
“I’d like to think so,” Wonho said, raising a hand to blow lightly on his nails. “I taught Changkyun everything he knows.”  
  
Kihyun laughed. “You should teach me, too.”  
  
Wonho had resisted enough. He tilted his head and leaned in to suck gently on Kihyun’s earlobe, scraping his teeth along it lightly before letting go to whisper hotly in Kihyun’s ear, “Believe me, I’ll teach you some things.”  
  
Kihyun blushed and Wonho felt the heat beneath his skin and grinned, pulling back. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Kihyun watching the words scroll across the bottom of the television, Wonho watching the slight changes in expression scroll across Kihyun’s face.  
  
“Please don’t take Hyunwoo’s reaction to heart. I’m going to talk to him today. Make him understand.”  
  
On the screen, scenes of a protest played to the commentary of a reporter – more demonstrations against the rising dependence of technology in every day life. Kihyun looked at Wonho pointedly.  
  
“What would these people say about… us?” He asked. His tone wasn’t malicious or cynical, but perfectly neutral.  
  
Wonho shook his head. “They don’t know anything about us.”  
  
“That word,” Kihyun said curiously, “ _us_. Is there a me and you? Should there be a me and you?”  
  
“Shouldn’t there?” Wonho shot back. “Why can’t there be a me and you?”  
  
Kihyun smiled gently. “All these people seem to think it’s wrong. A robot and a human cannot be together.”  
  
Shifting to sit cross-legged, Wonho turned to face Kihyun properly. He took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. “I know there are a lot of things we should talk about. Things I’ve been pushing out of my head. But Kihyun, I’ve only known you for nine days,” he stared at Kihyun imploringly, “Can’t we just… be?”  
  
Kihyun blinked prettily. “Be?”  
  
“I don’t want to put any pressure on you, or me. We don’t need restrictions or definitions. This is new for both of us.” Wonho took Kihyun’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs along Kihyun’s knuckles.  
  
“You’ve been in relationships before.”  
  
Wonho smiled at the word ‘relationship’ – Kihyun unwittingly defining them on his own. “Yes,” he said, “but not like this.”  
  
Kihyun bit his lip. “Oh. Is that bad?”  
  
“No.” Wonho said simply, because it wasn’t bad at all. “But I don’t want to over-think anything, especially my feelings for you. I just want to enjoy every second I spend with you.”  
  
“But is it real time, Wonho? _I’m_ not real. Your feelings aren’t real.”  
  
Swallowing down anger, Wonho tightened his grip on Kihyun’s hands.  
  
“Didn’t we just have this conversation yesterday? You’re real to me. Isn’t that enough?”  
  
Kihyun was silent, his eyebrows knitting together with thought.  
  
“Don’t you want this?” Wonho asked. He waited for Kihyun’s answer with baited breath, unsure of what it would be.  
  
“I want,” Kihyun began quietly, “to be with you. I’m not sure what that means. But I do.”  
  
Wonho wanted to smile, to hold Kihyun, maybe to kiss him. But it didn’t fit the moment.  
  
“I’m happy to hear that.”  
  
 _And now for today’s forecast – grey and overcast with heavy showers moving in from the north._  
  
Wonho turned to glare at the television. Even the weather was conspiring against them.  
  
“Wonho?”  
  
Wonho whipped back round and this time he did smile at Kihyun. “My feelings for you are real, and that’s all that matters.”  
  
Kihyun returned the smile. “An answer for everything.”  
  
Wonho winked and kissed the back of Kihyun’s hand. He glanced up and hummed softly at how close their faces were. Leaning in, Wonho closed his eyes, wanting to kiss the curves of Kihyun’s mouth.  
  
Kihyun turned away, pulling his hands from Wonho’s grip and standing up. Wonho blinked his eyes open in surprise.  
  
“Kihyun—“  
  
“You should go and visit Hyunwoo before it starts to rain. The roads could be slippery.” Kihyun said, watching the floor with interest.  
  
Wonho narrowed his eyes. “But we need too—“  
  
“Please,” Kihyun interrupted, “You need to talk to him.”  
  
“Okay,” Wonho conceded.  
  
Kihyun made to leave. He paused by the door and twisted to catch Wonho’s eye. “Tell him I’m sorry,” he whispered, “that I couldn’t be who he wanted me to be.”  
  
He left, and Wonho felt his heart break, just a little.  
  
 _Take care outside_ , the weatherbot advised, _the road ahead of you could be dangerous._.

X

  
  
Wonho shivered as he stood outside the bar. The cloudy sky was blocking out the sun, an icy temperature working down into his bones. He knocked briskly on the door.  
  
“Who is it?” Hyunwoo’s suspicious voice asked from inside.  
  
“Wonho. And I’m freezing my ass off.”  
  
A moment’s pause. “Why should I let you in?”  
  
Wonho rolled his eyes – there was a reason why he’d been dreading the meeting. “Because I need to explain. And I love you.”  
  
The door opened to reveal Hyunwoo wearing his I’m-angry-with-you-but-I-love-you-too-you-son-of-a-bitch expression.  
  
Wonho tried for mega-watt smile. “Hello.”  
  
“Come in,” Hyunwoo grumbled, walking away and leaving Wonho to close the door behind him.  
  
“What?” Wonho asked, shrugging off his jacket, “No Disney passwords?”  
  
Hyunwoo sat on a barstool and sniffed. “I don’t think you deserve my Disney love right now.”  
  
Ouch. That one hurt.  
  
“Come on,” Wonho sighed, pulling himself up onto the barstool next to Hyunwoo, “at least listen to me. You’ve always listened, right?”  
  
Hyunwoo glanced at him sidelong. “Why should I?”  
  
Wonho rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Because we’re not thirteen year old girls, Hyunwoo.”  
  
They both looked at each other. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow and Wonho snorted loudly. Hyunwoo sniggered and soon they were both laughing like cracked out hyenas, or maybe, like thirteen year old girls.  
  
“If Minhyuk were here right now,” Hyunwoo said between giggles, “he’d have been the first one to laugh.”  
  
Wonho nodded in agreement and tried to breathe. “Where,” he gasped out, “where is he anyway?”  
  
Hyunwoo stopped laughing and his cheeks coloured with a light blush. Interesting.  
  
“He’s upstairs. Sleeping. We, uh, well…”  
  
Wonho erupted into giggles again. “Oohlala,” he teased, winking.  
  
Hyunwoo seemed to be trying his very hardest to look cross. Wonho smiled – it was endearing.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunwoo said suddenly. Wonho felt all traces of laughter drain from his face.  
  
“Stage?”  
  
Hyunwoo licked his lips. “Stage.”  
  
Wonho slipped out of his seat and made his way towards the stage. There was a thin layer of dust covering the beaten-up wooden surface. Obviously Hyunwoo had given up cleaning in favour of… other activities. Wonho allowed himself a tiny grin as they heaved themselves up onto it, lying back with their legs dangling over the edge.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunwoo repeated.  
  
Wonho stared at the overhead lights and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly.  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
Wonho’s face hardened. “I couldn’t. I know how much you dislike technology and what it’s become. And I couldn’t… God, Hyunwoo. I mean. Look at him. I couldn’t expose him to any sort of hate.”  
  
Hyunwoo sat up and looked down at Wonho. There was hurt written all over his face.  
  
“I wouldn’t have hated him, Wonho. Is that how you see me?”  
  
Wonho shrugged again. “No, but your first impression is pretty different to how you really are. Not many people see the Hyunwoo that I do.”  
  
“You could have told me last time we were doing this,” Hyunwoo said, folding his legs into a crossed position, “that would have been the time to tell me.”  
  
Wonho pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. “Do you know what he said to me this morning?”  
  
Hyunwoo shook his head.  
  
“He said,” Wonho continued, “to tell you he’s sorry, because he can’t be what you wanted.”  
  
Wonho stopped and stared at Hyunwoo. There was silence for several seconds before Hyunwoo opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Don’t you dare say that he’s forgiven,” Wonho said sharply, “He shouldn’t have to apologise for who he is. Ever.”  
  
Hyunwoo gave a small, sad smile, reaching out to take Wonho’s hand and pull him upright.  
  
“I’m not angry because of who, or what, he is. I’m angry because you chose to lie to me about it. You chose to let me believe that you’d moved on and found someone else.”  
  
Wonho swallowed, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut. “I have.”  
  
“Have you?” Hyunwoo asked, dropping his hand.  
  
“What? This has got nothing to do with—“  
  
Hyunwoo cut in, “I would never have started something with Minhyuk if I thought you weren’t over him. Then Kihyun came along and I saw the way you looked at him and everything seemed to be working out. But he’s a robot, Wonho. Doesn’t that smack a little of desperation?”  
  
Wonho wasn’t sure whether to laugh or punch Hyunwoo in the face really, really hard.  
  
“This has got _nothing_ to do with Minhyuk. You know I’m over him, but I…I…” Wonho jolted as something ran through him, clear and obvious, “I love him, Hyunwoo. Kihyun. I love him.”  
  
Hyunwoo huffed out a loud breath. “Shit.”  
  
“For real.” Wonho agreed.  
  
“You told me you only liked him like, what? Three days ago? He must be a magic robot.”  
  
Wonho laughed. “He called himself a love machine.”  
  
“Tee Em Eye,” Hyunwoo said, pretending to puke all over Wonho’s shoes. Wonho flung his foot out in a lame attempt at a kick.  
  
They lapsed into silence once again, Hyunwoo picking at the hem of his t-shirt while Wonho stared at his shoelaces.  
  
“Does he know that you love him?” Hyunwoo asked quietly.  
  
“No,” Wonho replied, “but he knows that I like him, at least. We’ve talked about it. He wants to be with me.”  
  
Hyunwoo looked up quickly. “Be with you? But how would it work? Robots can’t love.”  
  
“He’s learning, Hyunwoo. He develops from how I react to him and picks up on things. I know he likes me too. He was jealous when I danced with Minhyuk.”  
  
“You danced with Minhyuk?”  
  
“Focus, please.”  
  
“Sorry.” Hyunwoo flashed a smile and then turned serious again. “But isn’t that a little worrying in itself? He only knows how to feel because you show him.”  
  
“I’d say that’s pretty normal for a lot of humans as well.”  
  
Hyunwoo sighed. “You’ve got an answer for everything, haven’t you?”  
  
“Funny,” Wonho mused, thinking back to that morning, “he said that same thing.”  
  
Hyunwoo ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, say if you two did decide to make a real go of it… would it last? What about when you grow old and he stays young. When you die and he doesn’t? How long could you get away with it before his… makers, or whatever, come after him. Robots aren’t supposed to fall in love, Wonho. Then we’d just be manufacturing humans for sale.”  
  
Wonho felt dizzy as he was bombarded with questions, as every single aspect of Kihyun’s life that he’d tried to ignore came hurtling towards him. He felt sick, and like he’d been slapped in the face. Kihyun made him happy, deliriously so. The lump forming in his throat wasn’t supposed to be a knock-on effect of those feelings.  
  
“Why are you trying to make us fail?” Wonho whispered, scooting away from Hyunwoo.  
  
“I’m not,” Hyunwoo said, automatically reaching out to bring Wonho closer again. “I’m not trying to make this hard for you. But it’s already hard, and I’m not sure you’ve thought about it properly.”  
  
“Of course I’ve thought about it,” Wonho spat, “I’m not as hopeless as everyone seems to think I am.” He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. “But the truth is – I love him. And I can’t control myself, but I would never act on it if he didn’t feel the same.”  
  
“But I just don’t see _how_ —“  
  
“Trust me, Hyunwoo. He feels the same.”  
  
Hyunwoo stared at him for long seconds. Wonho stared back just as hard, refusing to be beaten down for feeling the way he did. Prejudice was old news, anyway.  
  
“Fine,” Hyunwoo said, breaking the staring match. “Fine. You’re right, we’re not thirteen year old girls. You’re a grown man and you can make your own decisions. I may not approve of…” he waved his hand at Wonho, “this. But you’re my friend and I guess I’ll just have to live with it.”  
  
Wonho gave a wry smile. “Thanks, buddy. Really heart-felt.”  
  
Hyunwoo slid off the stage onto his feet. “Whatever. C’mon,” he held out a hand to help Wonho down as well.  
  
As soon as Wonho’s feet hit the floor, Hyunwoo pulled him into a huge bear hug for about four seconds, before pushing Wonho away again and cupping his face gently.  
  
“I love you, okay? I want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy then fine. Whatever.”  
  
Wonho snorted, “Get off of me, you big sap,” but leant in to kiss Hyunwoo on the cheek anyway, warm and brotherly.  
  
“I don’t know whether to be angry or shove my hand down my pants.”  
  
They broke apart abruptly to see Minhyuk standing in front of them. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, and looking suspiciously un-tired.  
  
“So crude,” Wonho groaned.  
  
Hyunwoo hid his face behind his hands. “My manly image. Shattered,” he mumbled into his palms.  
  
Wonho and Minhyuk sniggered heartily. “I’ve gotta go,” Wonho announced, checking his watch, “I need to make a couple of calls before I head back.”  
  
“I’ll see you off,” Minhyuk offered, wiggling his fingers at Hyunwoo pointedly.  
  
“Well it looks like I’ve got my orders,” Hyunwoo said, making a face, “I’ll see you around, Wonho.”  
  
Wonho gave a mock-salute and headed for the door, Minhyuk trailing behind him. It was one conversation he really did not want to have.  
  
“Wonho…” Minhyuk started as Wonho pulled his jacket on again. He turned to face Minhyuk.  
  
“I don’t know if I can say everything again, Minhyuk. I feel drained.”  
  
Minhyuk smiled and touched his arm lightly. “You don’t need to. I was sitting on the stairs and listening.”  
  
Wonho rolled his eyes. “I should have known. Creep.”  
  
“You wound me. Anyway, you know I’m not like Hyunwoo. Love can come in any form. As long as you’ve found it, keep a hold of it.”  
  
Wonho wasn’t sure why, but hearing those words from Minhyuk made his eyes water.  
  
“Thanks,” he croaked, opening the door with the hope that cold air would help to freeze his tears. “I’ll try.”  
  
“You better,” Minhyuk grinned as Wonho stepped outside.  
  
The ground was wet, wide puddles filling up the cracks in the pavement. Wonho smiled as streaks of sunlight peeked through the grey sky. He waved to Minhyuk before getting into his car, slumping down into the seat and sighing heavily.  
  
Flipping on the radio, Wonho smiled as he caught the end of the hourly weather forecast.  
  
 _It seems like the worst of the rain is over. Expect sunshine and warmer temperatures throughout the country._

X

  
  
**Mail To:** only1kyun@futuremail.co.kr  
 **Sender:** shinhoseok930301@futuremail.co.kr  
 **Subject:** I forgive you.  
  
 _This email does what it says on the tin._  
  
  
 **Mail To:** shinhoseok930301@futuremail.co.kr  
 **Sender:** only1kyun@futuremail.co.kr  
 **Subject:** Of course you do.  
  
.  
  
  
Wonho turned off his phone and laughed. Changkyun was incorrigible. Irreplaceable, but annoying as hell. And irritatingly smug. Wonho made a mental note to smooch him on the cheek next time they met up. Just for fun.  
  
Only one last call before he was homeward bound.

X

  
  
_Hello?_  
  
“Hi, Seungcheol. It’s Wonho. I hope you don’t mind me calling.”  
  
 _Wonho_ _! Of course I don’t mind. How are you?_  
  
“Fine. Um, I wanted to ask you something about Jeonghan.”  
  
 _Oh? Are you having trouble with Kihyun?_  
  
“Not exactly. Just… what is your relationship with Jeonghan?”  
  
A Pause. _My relationship with Jeonghan is nothing but our own._  
  
Wonho exhaled through a smile.  
  
 _I’m sorry, Wonho, I know that’s probably not what you wanted to hear._  
  
“No, actually. It’s just what I needed to hear. Thank you.”  
  
 _You’re…welcome? Is everything okay?_  
  
“It’s more than okay. Thank you, really. I better go.”  
  
 _Ooookay?_ Another pause. _Wonho?_  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
 _You’ll figure it out._  
  
Seungcheol  was right. He would.

X

  
  
Wonho opened his front door and felt a wave of relief wash over him. It had been a long day. A long, stupid day. But at least he didn’t have to sing Disney songs, so at least that was a plus point.  
  
“Welcome home.”  
  
Wonho’s heart skipped a beat as Kihyun popped his head out of the kitchen door.  
  
“I’ll be right there!” Kihyun said, vanishing from view again.  
  
Wonho toed off his shoes and hung his jacket up on a hook.  
  
“Sorry,” Kihyun said, walking out in full view, “I had to wash my hands.”  
  
Wonho approached Kihyun and wrapped his arms around the robot tightly. “Your face is a sight for sore eyes.”  
  
Kihyun returned the hug, fingers skimming the bottom of Wonho’s shirt. “Do your eyes hurt? That’s not good.”  
  
Wonho laughed against Kihyun’s neck and cuddled him closer. “My eyes are fine. They just missed you.”  
  
Kihyun pulled back with a bemused smile. “Did you speak to Hyunwoo?”  
  
“I did,” Wonho said, running his fingertips along Kihyun’s shoulder blades, “He’s… well, he’s not okay with it. But he’s not angry anymore. He just wants me to be happy, and I am.”  
  
Kihyun beamed. “That’s good. Minhyuk…?”  
  
“Minhyuk is our number one fan.” Wonho teased. He held Kihyun’s face gently between his hands. “Let me look at you.”  
  
Kihyun complied, standing still and letting Wonho’s eyes roam over his face. The tear-shaped eyes, which were sort of round and strong and beautiful. His straight and pointy nose, which would look odd on anyone else but complimented Kihyun’s features perfectly. The soft mouth, every millimetre of which Wonho had kissed, and finally the sharp jaw line under his palms.  
  
“You’re so perfect,” Wonho whispered, awed, as if he were seeing Kihyun for the first time.  
  
Kihyun’s lips curved. “Nobody is perfect, Wonho. Remember when we nearly broke the lamp?”  
  
Wonho snorted, totally ruining the moment. “I think you should show the lamp some Tender Loving Care.”  
  
Kihyun tilted his head in Wonho’s hands, and Wonho was lost. He stroked the corners of Kihyun’s smile with his thumbs, and then kissed it.  
  
“I thought about our conversation earlier,” Kihyun said as they parted. He covered Wonho’s hands with his own, bringing them away from his face and linking their fingers together. “Wonho, I’m sorry for causing you pain when you seem to be so happy. I never want to hurt you. I never want to leave you. My purpose in life _is_ to be by your side, and to take care of you. If we’re careful, I will be here to do that.”  
  
“Kihyun,” Wonho whispered, a bit watery around the edges.  
  
Kihyun’s face creased with concern. “Don’t cry! Have I hurt you again? I’m sorry.”  
  
Wonho laughed, a few sneaky tears escaping down his cheeks. “Stop apologising. These are good tears. Promise.”  
  
“I wish I could cry.” Kihyun frowned.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Wonho shook his head, “Because that would mean you were sad. Your smiles are better than any happy tears.”  
  
Kihyun pressed close, their hands still joined, and caught a teardrop between his lips. The touch was so soft, so delicate, that Wonho’s breath hitched. Kihyun pulled back and licked his lips.  
  
“Now your happiness is inside me,”  
  
Wonho wibbled a little bit and then laughed. “Somewhere, Changkyun is throwing up at how cheesy we are.”  
  
Kihyun looked alarmed. “Is he sick? Should we visit him? I can make some soup!”  
  
Wonho wished he had a desk to bang his head against. “He’s fine. I just meant… never mind.”  
  
Kihyun regarded him suspiciously for a moment and then broke out into a grin. “While you were with Hyunwoo today, I practiced that song you played me. From our second day together. I hope you don’t mind. I thought that because it was music…” Kihyun trailed off looking worried.  
  
“Mind?” Wonho nearly hopped with excitement. “That’s great! Show me.”  
  
Kihyun said nothing, but pulled away completely and started walking towards the music room.  
  
Wonho followed behind. For the rear view.

X

  
  
“I just can’t seem to get that part.” Kihyun said, pouting and taking his hands away from the piano.  
  
Wonho nudged him gently. “You’ll manage it! You’re playing amazingly well for someone who only saw a piano a little over a week ago.”  
  
“Could you show me?” Kihyun asked pleadingly. “Just one more time?”  
  
They were squished up together on the piano bench, Wonho watching with glee every time Kihyun’s fingers skimmed the black and white keys.  
  
“Sure,” he nodded.  
  
Kihyun sat back to give Wonho some room, watching carefully as Wonho repeated the melody again.  
  
“Okay?” Wonho asked, the last note fading into the air.  
  
Kihyun nodded. “I think so, I’ll just…”  
  
He tried again. The timing was still off by half a beat. Wonho smiled to himself – maybe Kihyun wasn’t perfect after all. Like a human.  
  
Kihyun scowled in frustration. “I don’t know why I can’t get it.”  
  
“Here,” Wonho said, standing up and shifting so that his chest was pressed to Kihyun’s back, his fingers resting lightly on Kihyun’s. “I’ll show you this way.”  
  
Kihyun settled back against him, their cheeks pressed together as Wonho moved Kihyun’s fingers slowly over the ivory.  
  
“Are you getting it now?” Wonho murmured into Kihyun’s ear.  
  
Kihyun’s hands stilled on the piano. He turned, slowly, until their mouths touched. Wonho’s eyes fluttered closed as he let Kihyun kiss him. The position was awkward as hell, but Wonho wasn’t about to move when Kihyun was sucking rhythmically on his bottom lip.  
  
“Can we get into my pants now?” Kihyun breathed into his mouth, the words sending heat through his body.  
  
Wonho blinked his eyes open and pulled back just enough so that he could look at Kihyun without going cross-eyed.  
  
“I don’t think we should—“  
  
“Can we do something else?” Kihyun asked. His lips were really distracting. “I want to touch you.”  
  
That did it. Wonho growled and toppled Kihyun from the piano bench onto the floor. He rolled them over so that Wonho was on top, his body already reacting to their close proximity.  
  
“Are you sure?  
  
Kihyun nodded shyly. “We should make love.”  
  
Wonho was glad they weren’t standing up – his legs would surely have given way.  
  
“I’m not sure we’re ready for sex. But we _can_ do other things, equally as fun. I can make you feel good.”  
  
Kihyun nodded again, eagerly this time. “Okay.”  
  
Wonho brushed Kihyun’s hair away from his face. “Okay,” he repeated, “download the… whatever it is that lets you feel pleasure. But don’t download the knowledge… thingies. I don’t want a sex robot.”  
  
Kihyun blinked in confusion. “But I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“I’ll show you,” Wonho wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t worry about that. I just want you.”  
  
Kihyun’s expression froze, his eyes flickering blue. Wonho felt his excitement shrink – what a mood dampener.  
  
But the look in Kihyun’s eyes when he finished downloading… Oh yeah, Wonho was all over that.  
  
He grinned wickedly. “We need to be a whole lot more naked.”

X

  
  
“Wonho! What is it doing? Is that normal?”  
  
“Yes, Kihyun. Um… you see mine? It’s normal.”  
  
“It feels—hahaha!—it feels funny!”  
  
“Kihyun. You are so strange.”  
  
“Can I touch yours? Wow, it’s hotter than the rest of your body. I can only just fit my hand around it.”  
  
“Nngh.”  
  
“Wonho? Are you okay?”  
  
“Do that again, but faster.”  
  
“This?”  
  
“Nngh. Oh yeah.”

X

  
  
“Does this sticky stuff come out of mine?”  
  
“Let me… shit, let me catch my breath, no for god’s sake, don’t put it in your mouth!”  
  
“Did it feel good? It looked good.”  
  
“It’d feel better if you shut up for two seconds.”  
  
“How rude, I…. Nngh.”  
  
“I know, right?”  
  


X

  
  
“Wonho! Wonho, I think I’m going to catch fire or something…”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Everything feels so hot. Nngh. I think I’m going to explode. Oh dear. Oh dear!”  
  
“Ssh, it’s going to be good. I promise.”  
  
“But. My database! I think it’s going to, oh my—“  
  
“I love you, Kihyun.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Kihyun?”

X

  
  
When Kihyun came back online, his eyes flickered, face set into a shocked expression. Then it relaxed, his mouth curving into a gorgeous, satisfied smile.  
  
“That was gooooood,” he crooned.  
  
Wonho recovered from his momentary panic and giggled, flopping down onto Kihyun in a sweaty mess. Only on his part, of course. Kihyun was still annoyingly clean and sparkly.  
  
“Thanks. I’ve never made someone pass out before.”  
  
Kihyun teased his fingers along Wonho’s face. “You said you loved me, didn’t you?”  
  
Wonho fidgeted nervously. “You heard that bit?”  
  
“Of course I heard it.” Kihyun said, running his fingers through the sweaty strands of Wonho’s hair. Wonho nearly purred – it felt really, really good. “Is it true?”  
  
“Yes,” Wonho whispered, “I would never lie to you.”  
  
Kihyun kissed his chin and his smile turned sweet. “You love me,” he said quietly, like he hardly believed it, “I never thought—“  
  
“Please,” Wonho interrupted, “don’t say anything. It’s not… okay, it’s important. But it’s complicated. Can we talk about it tomorrow?”  
  
Kihyun opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Wonho winked at him. “You need to enjoy your first post-orgasmic high.”  
  
“It was amazing. Like I could feel electricity along every single wire.”  
  
Wonho whistled. “Damn, I wish I was a robot.”  
  
Kihyun giggled. “I don’t know. That stuff went all over the place. It looked like fun.”  
  
“Right,” Wonho snorted. “That reminds me, we should go and get cleaned up. You too, as I’ve managed to cover you in man-juice.”  
  
“It feels nice,” Kihyun said, swiping his finger through some of the disgusting, drying substance. “I like it.”  
  
Wonho sniggered and pulled away. “You’re a saucy wench, Kihyun. Let’s go wash this crap off.”  
  
“Ooo,” Kihyun said excitedly as they stood up, “Shakespeare!”

X

  
  
Wonho woke up in the middle of the night. He was dreaming about the bar, and Disney, and old gangsta movies with hot-wired cars.  
  
He thought back to his earlier conversation with Hyunwoo, with Seungcheol. Even the few words he exchanged with Minhyuk. And then he thought back to Kihyun, and the way his body felt. His soft expression when Wonho said those three golden words.  
  
Wonho formed a plan of action in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the finale. Thank you for your comments!


	10. Tenth Day

Wonho yawned loudly, stretching as he wandered down the hall. He nearly toppled over at the climax of the yawn when his body pushed itself up onto his tiptoes.

“Jesus,” he croaked, voice layered with sleep. He grabbed onto the wall for balance.

At some point in the last twenty four hours, his legs had partially forgotten how to work. He thought back to the night before and came to the conclusion that Kihyun might have had something to do with that.

It had been the most hilariously-awkward-imperfectly-perfect orgasm Wonho’d ever experienced. And it was glorious. He smiled at the memory, warmth flooding into his belly already.

There was a faint noise from the kitchen – Kihyun was singing to himself.

“G’morning,” Wonho said as he sauntered into the kitchen.

Kihyun stopped singing and turned around, arms full of laundry. “I was just doing the washing,” he said with a smile.

Wonho gestured towards the laundry pod. “I always end up breaking that thing.”

“You’re hopeless.” Kihyun teased.

Humming in agreement, Wonho edged closer to Kihyun and slid his hands over Kihyun’s shoulders, fingers resting at the nape of his neck. The wet clothes squished between them, dampening Wonho’s t-shirt.

“Wonho, don’t. You’ll get wet.” Kihyun admonished, trying to pull away.

Wonho refused to budge. He stroked gentle fingers along Kihyun’s throat and murmured, “G’morning. Again.”

Kihyun’s eyes were watching Wonho’s lips. “Good morning,” he said shyly, barely loud enough to hear.

They kissed, sweet and slow. Wonho’s hands cupped Kihyun’s throat, thumbs gently stroking the skin behind his ears. He was breathless when they parted.

Kihyun’s eyes were still watching Wonho’s lips. “Your mouth is different in the mornings,” he said, finally looking Wonho in the eye. “Darker.”

Wonho pulled back, a sock sticking to his chest. “Alas,” he lamented, “I didn’t think that my morning breath would affect robots. Obviously I was wrong.”

Kihyun just plucked the sock away from Wonho’s body and put it back on top of the newly crumpled pile of damp clothes.

Wonho chuckled and pressed close again. “Cuddle? One more for the road?”

“You like to cuddle a lot.” Kihyun grumbled into Wonho’s shoulder. His arms were still holding the laundry between them.

“You’re very cuddly.” Wonho said, grinning against Kihyun’s neck.

Kihyun sighed, “Yes, Wonho. A cuddly robot.”

Snorting, Wonho just squeezed him harder. “Clearly I’ve exposed you to too much Changkyun.”

He shifted, trying to get more comfortable around the sodden laundry. His thigh brushed against something and a shudder ran through Kihyun’s body.

They both froze. After a moment, Wonho leant back and stared at Kihyun in surprise.

“Oh?” He said with a quirk of his lips, “What’s this?”

Kihyun blushed and tried to back away.

“No, you don’t.” Wonho grabbed hold of him. The laundry fell to the floor, revealing a cute little tent in Kihyun’s pants. Wonho had the strange urge to tickle it.

“Wonho, don’t look!” Kihyun protested, trying to cover it with his hands. “I couldn’t control it.”

“Oh, no!” Wonho giggled, tugging at Kihyun’s hands. “I’ve created a monster!”

Kihyun squeaked as Wonho did something rather indecent with his own hand. He tried to bat Wonho away.

“No, the laundry, it’ll get dirty again—“

“Forget the laundry.” Wonho laughed, already dragging Kihyun down the hall. “You need to experience what the bed is really for.”

And Wonho wanted to make the most of Kihyun’s new found desire.

X

An hour later, Kihyun stood in the middle of the bathroom and waited for Wonho to finish showering.

He sniffed his arm as Wonho stepped out, steam flooding into the room.

“What are you doing?” He asked, amused.

Kihyun looked up, bewildered. “I smell like you. I didn’t think my skin could absorb scent.”

“I don’t smell!” Wonho pouted, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“It’s nice.” Kihyun said, sniffing again. “Human smell.”

Wonho wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know whether that’s good or bad. But either way, we need to get you cleaned up.”

He picked up a small washcloth and turned on the hot tap, wincing slightly. A small hand on his waist made him smile.

“Are you hurt?” Kihyun asked, voice laced with concern.

Wonho turned around and applied the cloth to Kihyun’s stomach, cleaning him in careful circles.

“No,” he said, looking Kihyun dead in the eye, “but I’ve got wrist-ache. I should have known that robots wouldn’t have a recovery period.”

Kihyun just beamed in response.

X

“So I wanna take you out today,” Wonho said around a mouthful of Choco Pie – one of the only remaining popular food stuffs from the 20th century.

“Okay.” Kihyun said, loading the clothes back into the laundry pod. Wonho was still baffled as to how Kihyun _didn’t_ end up breaking it – the thing was a nightmare!

“Don’t you want to know where we’re going?” Wonho asked. He reached out for another Choco Pie.

Kihyun turned round and slapped his hand, taking the box away. “No more. These are not good for you.”

“Hey!” Wonho tried to grab the packet back. “Just one more? Pleaaaase?” He pouted like a thirteen year old girl whose cellphone had been confiscated – Hyunwoo would be proud.

“No.”

“But—“

“No.”

Wonho sulked. “Fine.”

Kihyun smiled. He took out a Choco Pie and put the rest in a cupboard. “One more,” he gave in, holding the cookie out.

Wonho took it from Kihyun’s hand with his teeth, winking in what he thought was a more perfected roguish manner.

“You’re good to me,” he mumbled, trying to talk and swallow at the same time.

Kihyun touched Wonho’s face, lips parting as he ran his fingers down to rest at the pulse point on Wonho’s throat.

“No,” he corrected, “you’re good to me.”

Wonho tried to smile with his eyes, his mouth preoccupied with chocolate and marshmallow. As he chewed, he observed how much Kihyun had changed in the past ten days. It was almost impossible to believe how much he had grown – not physically, but in his personality, his reactions. It was almost as if Kihyun were a whole new… person. Wonho swallowed down a lump that was not entirely all biscuit. He thought back to their first day, how Kihyun was stiff and obedient and polite. Then to how he grew warmer, developed an adorable slight clumsiness and a total enthusiasm for anything new. And now, to the way he made the first move to touch Wonho, and reprimanded his sweet tooth.

“What are you thinking about?”

Wonho blinked and looked up at Kihyun. “You,” he said, turning his face to press a light kiss on Kihyun’s wrist. There was no pulse.

“Where are we going today?” Kihyun questioned, pulling away.

“It’s a surprise,” Wonho grinned. “But I think you’ll like it.”

Kihyun returned the smile, excitement pulling on the corners of his mouth. “I’m sure I will.”

Wonho hoped so too. He hadn’t been there in a long time either, so he wasn’t sure if it had changed.

It was where he took Minhyuk on their last date.

X

Wonho laughed loudly as he tried to lead them both across the street. He had one hand clamped over Kihyun’s eyes and the other held tightly around his waist. Kihyun clung to Wonho, feet unsteady but body lax, allowing himself to be guided. Wonho melted a bit at the sheer trust Kihyun was willing to put in him.

Then Kihyun trod on his foot. Hard.

“Oh fu—“ Wonho howled, still laughing, “Kihyun!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kihyun let go of Wonho to flail his arms around wildly. “I couldn’t see you!”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Wonho snorted, limping a bit and sighing in relief when they finally reached the sidewalk. He brought them to a standstill, but kept his hand over Kihyun’s eyes.

“I don’t recognise this smell.” Kihyun said, sniffing with curiosity. “It’s funny.”

“Probably urine,” Wonho said cheerfully, “Or vomit. Maybe both.”

“Wonho!” Kihyun exclaimed, “This is not sanitary! We should leave immediately.”

“Oh, give over,” Wonho said, rolling his eyes and smooching Kihyun on the cheek. “Ready for the surprise?”

“The smell of faeces was surprise enough.” Kihyun deadpanned.

Wonho laughed again. “Definitely too much Changkyun. Okay, here we go…”

He took his hand away and waited expectantly.

“A record store?” Kihyun asked sceptically.

Wonho wilted. “Yes?”

“Why would you buy records?” Kihyun turned to face him, confusion evident in his words. “You can download them as free documents from the internet.”

Wonho shook his head sadly. “Ah, Kihyun. So much software, so little knowledge.”

Kihyun wore a blank expression. Wonho giggled. “Music records! Old ones, like… really old. I thought you might like to hear some?”

“Oh!” Kihyun’s face morphed into an excited smile once again. “Old music. That’s very fitting for you, Wonho. Let’s go inside.”

Wonho bit back another laugh as Kihyun moved towards the front door eagerly. So different to Minhyuk’s reaction when he’d been in Kihyun’s place.

The door opened with a chime, an old bell fitted to it. The shop itself was almost as old as the records it housed; chipped paint, ancient furnishings, near-prehistoric technology. Wonho loved it.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.”

A low voice mocked Wonho from behind. He spun round and yelped with joy, nearly jumping on the man standing in front of him.

“Jooheon!”

Jooheon. Jooheon owned the shop – he was a fierce lover of music and had once aspired to be a singer slash rapper himself. He was slightly sinister, but Wonho thought that was kind of cool. And his appreciation for old records made Wonho like him even more.

Jooheon returned the embrace before pushing Wonho away, holding him by the shoulders and giving him a once over with his eyes.

“I haven’t seen you in…”

Wonho made a face. “Don’t even go there.” He turned and pulled Kihyun close. “This is Kihyun. He loves music, but he needs an education.”

Kihyun bowed in greeting, a pleasant smile gracing his features. Jooheon eyed him carefully.

”Well he’s come to the right place.”

Wonho held Kihyun’s hand and looked at him, probably like a lovesick puppy. “Yeah…”

“Ahh,” Jooheon sighed knowingly. “I see. Well go on, you know your way around. I won’t disturb you.” He winked, turned on his heel and slouched off towards the jazz section of the store.

“I like him.” Kihyun said.

“Everyone does,” Wonho agreed, “once they get to know him. Come on.”

He led Kihyun through the aisles of music, stacks upon stacks of records with dusty and faded covers, all perfectly and lovingly preserved. There was an old record player at the back of the store. It was playing foreign rock music at that moment. Japanese, Wonho thought. But he could be wrong – languages weren’t exactly his forte.

“So much music,” Kihyun commented. He sounded impressed.

Wonho gestured to the vast piles of vinyl and CDs. “Go find something! Anything that looks interesting or fun. We can play it.”

Kihyun bounced on the balls of his feet. It was unfairly adorable, Wonho thought. He watched as Kihyun wandered off to find something.

Damn, those dark blue jeans had been a stroke of genius.

X

“What about this one?”

Wonho glanced up and peered over at Kihyun. “What?”

Kihyun waved a record at him. “This one!”

Wonho strained his eyes but still couldn’t see it properly. “What is it?”

“It says – Rage against the machine?”

Wonho swallowed heavily. “No, we don’t want that one.”

“But—“

“No.”

“Fine.”

X

Wonho set the needle and smiled as the music began to play.

Kihyun looked up from browsing through the soul section. “Oh,” he said, leaving soul in favour of Wonho, “I like this! What is it?”

“Samul Nori.” Wonho said. “Gorgeous, isn’t it?”

Kihyun nodded, head tilted as he listened. “What’s it from?”

“It’s traditional Korean music.” He grinned at Kihyun. “It’s really old.”

“It’s powerful,” Kihyun observed. “Natural.”

“You’re pretty sharp, you know that?” It was Wonho’s turn to be impressed. “It’s meant to symbolise the weather.”

Kihyun nodded absently, absorbed in the energetic rhythms.

“The janggu represents you,” Wonho whispered, but Kihyun didn’t hear him.

X

“What are you putting on?” Wonho pestered, trying to look over Kihyun’s shoulder.

“Wonho,” Kihyun whined, elbowing him out of the way, “it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Fine.” Wonho admitted defeat, stepping back and waiting.

His face crumpled as the first few notes filled the air. The song Kihyun sang on his birthday.

“Why this one?” He whispered.

Kihyun shrugged. “It’s nice. Sad, but nice. Don’t you think? Loving someone even after they leave, letting someone go.”

Wonho didn’t trust himself to speak. Instead, he took Kihyun’s hand gently.

“I thought it might remind you of Minhyuk.” Kihyun said, looking away in embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

Wonho’s heart felt at once too big and too small. “Minhyuk?”

Kihyun nodded, staring at the floor. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Idiot,” Wonho said softly. He lifted Kihyun's chin up with gentle fingers and smiled at him. “Sing it for me again.”

Kihyun opened his mouth and began to sing along.

_I think we will gradually forget about each other._

Wonho didn’t believe a word of it. He cut Kihyun off with a kiss, a desperate slide of mouth against mouth.

They stayed that way until the song finished, fingers clutching at each other’s shirts without realising.

X

Kihyun laughed like a drain when Wonho put some Michael Jackson on, splaying his fingers over his crotch and thrusting wildly.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun giggled madly, curling over a case of 1980’s pop records and clinging onto it for dear life.

“Who’s bad?” Wonho hissed dramatically, turning his head to one side trying to look charismatic.

He most likely failed, because Kihyun laughed even harder. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Instigating a mad sort of double-hop with both his feet, Wonho shuffled towards Kihyun, thrusting in time with the music until he was dancing up against him.

Kihyun clung to the record cabinet even tighter. “Wonho, get off! I’ll break something.”

Wonho rubbed himself up against Kihyun. “I’m bad, I’m bad!”

“You’re terrible!”

Wonho chanced a quick look and grinned at Kihyun. It was a glorious sight – Kihyun’s face looked ready to split with the huge smile he was wearing, his unique laughter ringing out even louder than the music.

“You try it!” Wonho encouraged, rubbing his crotch against Kihyun again. “Like me, watch.”

“Oh, no,” Kihyun hid his face in his hands and shook with mirth.

“Go on!”

Kihyun put one hand over his crotch, the other still firmly over his face, and gave a mini shake of his hips.

Wonho clutched his chest. “Why are you so cute? Do it again.”

Kihyun did it again. And again. And again until he was thrusting even better than Wonho, laughing manically all the way.

It was stupid, and ridiculous, but Wonho thought he’d never seen Kihyun look so beautiful. Or free.

X

“Thank you, Jooheon.” Kihyun beamed as Jooheon handed him a plastic bag full of records.

Wonho’s smile was a little more exhausted – he was sweaty and tired from all the mad dancing (and the mad making out). Kihyun, however, was shiny and sparkly and pretty. How unfair, Wonho thought. He maybe needed to sit down as well, if he just referred to Kihyun as ‘shiny and sparkly and pretty’.

“You’re welcome, Kihyun.” Jooheon winked at him. “Come back any time. It’s always good to get an education, right? Though I bet Wonho’s taught you a few things, eh?”

Wonho coughed and tugged on a now-blushing Kihyun’s arm. “Let’s go, Kihyun. Thanks for letting us play, Jooheon.”

Jooheon grinned and, yeah, definitely sinister. “Like I said – any time.”

They left, waving, and Kihyun sighed when they stepped out onto the disgusting street again.

“Happy?” Wonho asked, hoping that he already knew the answer.

“Happy.” Kihyun agreed.

Phase one of Wonho’s Plan Of Action – completed.

X

“Man, I’m pooped.” Wonho announced, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Kihyun frowned. “I hope not. That would be messy.”

Wonho reached out to ruffle his hair. “Cheeky. I mean I’m tired, in a good way.”

“Oh,” Kihyun smiled. “Good.”

“I think I deserve another Choco Pie for all that work.” Wonho said hopefully.

Kihyun gave him a stern look.

“Fine.” Wonho sighed. He decided to go for a cracker instead. “Yummy,” he deadpanned, mouth filling up with dry flakes.

Kihyun laughed, pouring him a glass of water. “Drink this, please don’t choke.”

Wonho took the glass and drained half of it in one go. “My hero,” he said, setting the glass down. He studied Kihyun's face seriously, waiting until he blushed from the attention.

“Let’s go watch a movie.”

Kihyun took Wonho’s hand and followed him into the living room.

X

  
  
Wonho stroked his thumb absently along Kihyun’s hip as they watched the movie in silence. Kihyun was sitting in his lap, totally relaxed and intrigued by the story being played out on the screen.  
  
“Kihyun,” he murmured.  
  
“Yes?” Kihyun replied, still half-distracted by the film.  
  
“Will you take care of me when I’m old?”  
  
Kihyun twisted to face Wonho and smiled. “Of course. I will look after you for as long as you need me.”  
  
“Will you still want me when I’ve got wrinkles?”  
  
“Age is beautiful, Wonho,” Kihyun pointed at the television, “See?”  
  
“What about when I can’t please you anymore?”  
  
Kihyun frowned. “I’m always pleased when I’m with you.”  
  
Wonho chuckled softly. “I mean, in the physical sense.”  
  
“Oh.” Kihyun’s frown deepened. “That’s not important. I don’t need that. I’ll always be able to please you instead.”  
  
Selfless, Wonho thought. “And when my joints fail me and I’m confined to this apartment? Will you want to be with me then?”  
  
Kihyun’s attention was now fully on Wonho. “What’s wrong? Why are you saying all this?”  
  
Wonho smiled – a small, sad quirk of his lips. “Kihyun…”  
  
“Yes?” Kihyun touched his face gently. “What is it?”  
  
Wonho pushed at Kihyun’s weight. “Turn around.”  
  
Carefully, Kihyun turned and arranged himself so that he could sit facing Wonho, his legs either side of Wonho’s hips. He rested his hands on Wonho’s shoulders, eyes creasing with concern.  
  
“Wonho, what’s wrong?”  
  
Wonho tripped his fingers up and down Kihyun’s back, it was smooth and without the ridges of a spine. He was stronger than a human – made to last. Last a hell of a lot longer than Wonho.  
  
“And how about when I die, Kihyun. What will you do then?”  
  
Kihyun's face fell. He drew his hands away from Wonho’s body and shuffled back an inch or two.  
  
“Why are you saying that? Are you sick? Are you dying?”  
  
Wonho laughed, a tiny bit hollow, and pulled Kihyun back towards him. “No, I’m very much alive. But I won’t be forever. How do you feel about that?”  
  
Kihyun watched him for slow seconds, his face set and completely still. It broke a moment later, a pained expression moulding his features. It was one Wonho had never seen before, and one he wished he’d never been the cause of.  
  
“I don’t want you to die.”  
  
Wonho’s heart turned over in his chest. “But I will, eventually. I don’t want you to be alone.”  
  
“But, I…” Kihyun trailed off, sagging in Wonho’s arms. “You said we could be together.”  
  
“I know. But I don’t want you to resent me.” Wonho said honestly.

Kihyun looked confused. “Why would I resent you?”  
  
“You’re becoming more and more human-like every day,” Wonho started.  
  
“Is that bad? I can stop!” Kihyun interrupted desperately.  
  
“No,” Wonho reassured, “no it’s not bad. I don’t want you to stop. But as time goes on, we’ll become more and more similar. But I can do things that you’ll never be able to. Would you get frustrated? Would you hate me for it?”  
  
“I would never hate you.” Kihyun said, voice strong. “I can’t hate.”  
  
“I know you can’t,” Wonho said kindly.  
  
They lapsed into silence. Wonho watched as several emotions flickered across Kihyun’s face. Wonho almost couldn’t believe it was happening.  
  
He took a deep breath. “Seungcheol said that I would figure it out. I’d know what to do.”  
  
“What’s that?” Kihyun whispered. “What should you do?”  
  
“I…” Wonho stuttered, forcing the words out, “I’m not sure we can do this.”  
  
“What? But you said—“  
  
“And I meant every word.” Wonho said fiercely.  
  
“Then why?” Kihyun pleaded. He pushed himself off of Wonho and onto his feet. “You said that I was real. I went against everything I’ve been programmed with and you said it was okay.”  
  
“Kihyun, come on—“ Wonho scrambled up and reached out for him.  
  
Kihyun twisted out of reach. “I thought I made you happy. That’s all I wanted. That is my purpose.”  
  
“You do make me happy!” Wonho could feel a headache building behind his eyes. “Look, you mentioned your programming. That’s another thing – the MotherBoard. What if we slip up one day? What’ll happen?”  
  
“I’ll be careful.” Kihyun said hotly.  
  
Wonho shook his head. “Love is never about being careful.”  
  
Kihyun stared at Wonho silently. The time seemed to stretch on for hours. Finally, he said, “It’s good that I don’t have a heart, Wonho, because you might have broken it if I did.”  
  
Wonho wanted the floor to open up and eat him alive. He’d managed to do the impossible – break a robot’s imaginary heart.  
  
“No, Kihyun, come on… Maybe if we have a drink or something, or I can, whatever, but we can talk properly. This isn’t—“ He moved forward to touch Kihyun’s arm.  
  
Kihyun backed away. “Please, don’t.” He straightened up and composed himself, hands folded neatly in front of him. “I will make you a drink, sir. But please, wait here.”  
  
Wonho’s body turned cold with dread. “No, Kihyun, don’t do that. That’s not what I want.”  
  
“How may I assist you, sir?”  
  
“Kihyun, come on—“  
  
“You appear to be upset, sir.” Kihyun said softly, backing out of the room. “I will give you some space.”  
  
Wonho watched him go, unable to move from his spot. He stood there for ten minutes which felt like ten years, and then he moved.  
  
He walked to his bedroom, numb, and laid down on his bed.  
  
He didn’t cry.  
  
Phase two of his Plan Of Action – completed. Results – pending.

X

An hour later, Wonho was still staring at the same dent in his ceiling. It was old, and he couldn’t even remember how it got there. But trying to find that memory prevented him from thinking about Kihyun.

He had a couple of decades of memories. A long time to not think.

X

Two hours later and Wonho found the memory – throwing a ball around with his girlfriend’s dog. The ball had the hit the ceiling loudly and the dog had barked with excitement, chasing his own tail around in circles.

The dog named Kihyun.

Wonho scowled at the dent.

X

Three hours later, Wonho went to get a drink. The four walls of his bedroom were starting to drive him insane, along with the unnerving silence in the apartment. For the past ten days, Wonho had forgotten what silence was.

He passed the living room and felt a jolt as he glanced in – Kihyun was sitting on the floor, staring listlessly at a book. His eyes were blank. He didn’t look up at all, nor acknowledge Wonho’s presence.

It hurt, and Wonho could readily admit it. He dragged his feet into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of strong whiskey. Old stuff, for special occasions. Or drowning his sorrows.

He jerked when a warm body pressed up against his back and thin arms slid around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun whispered into his hair, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I hurt you again. I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t—“

Wonho put his glass down carefully and turned around in Kihyun’s arms.

“Everybody fights, Kihyun,” he said comfortingly, “it’s okay. I’m sorry too. This is my fault.”

Kihyun slid his hands under Wonho’s shirt to rest on his waist. “When you said… I thought you mean that you didn’t…”

Wonho took Kihyun’s face in his hands. “I do. I said I’d never lie to you. And I wasn’t going to make this decision on my own, Kihyun,” he exhaled noisily, “If you think we can make it, if you’re sure, then maybe…”

Kihyun said nothing, but leaned into Wonho’s body. Wonho wrapped him up in a hug, so fierce that he feared squishing the poor thing.

“I can feel your heart beat,” Kihyun mumbled against his chest. He pulled back and looked up. “How is this going to work, Wonho? You’re right. I’m a robot, a piece of machinery. You’re made of real flesh and blood.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonho said helplessly.

“I don’t want to be without you,” Kihyun said in a small voice. “I don’t want to go back to the plant, or be with somebody else.”

Wonho’s eyes watered. “Oh, Kihyun.”

“I was reading that book, and thinking about the song. Letting someone go, even if you still love them. Loving them even when they’re gone.”

Wonho nodded, not relying on his voice being steady.

“Do you love me, Wonho?”

Wonho laughed, a pair of tears rolling down his cheeks. “Yes, I love you. Idiot. I love you. So much.”

Kihyun smiled. “Enough to let me go?”

“I…” Wonho tried to pull himself together. “Yes.”

“I meant it when I said I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else to have you,” Wonho admitted. “I’m selfish that way, but I’m not selfish enough to keep you.”

“Then I have the answer.” Kihyun said, reaching up to touch Wonho’s jaw.

“What?” Wonho whispered, unconsciously pressing into Kihyun’s touch.

“Deactivate me,” Kihyun said. “Then I’ll always be just yours.”

Wonho felt a fresh wave of tears build up. “No, I can’t. That’s like killing you. I can’t.”

“No, it’s not. I’ll be like… like Sleeping Beauty!” Kihyun said, a light smile curving his mouth.

Wonho choked out a laugh. “Disney. I should have known.”

“There’s an emergency deactivation switch in my box. All you have to do is plug me in and press it.” Kihyun said, brushing his fingers along Wonho’s bottom lip.

“But what if I can’t, Kihyun?”

“We’ll do it together. You can say goodbye, and I can see you smile before I go.” Kihyun said.

“I…” Wonho kissed Kihyun’s thumb as it passed by his lips again. He looked at Kihyun, really _looked_ at him. He was calm, and smiling. Confident, warm. Natural. “O-okay,” he said, the breath rushing out of his lungs. “Okay, we can… I can’t believe…”

Kihyun flung his arms around Wonho’s neck and held him tight. “You’ve been my best friend, Wonho.”

Wonho clutched handfuls of Kihyun’s shirt. “Good.”

“I want you to have me,” Kihyun continued, “in every way possible.”

Wonho stilled, pushing Kihyun back cautiously. “Every..?”

Kihyun blinked – neither confused nor shy. “Every way. Just for one night, and then I’ll go.”

“But… are you sure?” Wonho searched Kihyun’s face for any signs of doubt.

There were none.

Phase three of his Plan Of Action – completed. Results – unexpected, but better than anything he ever imagined.

X

On the living room floor, Wonho drew the sweetest sounds from Kihyun's mouth. Notes still not captured by a song.

X

In the kitchen, Wonho lay on his back, legs parted and appreciating just how fast Kihyun learnt.

X

Against the wall in the hallway, Kihyun let out a laughing groan as something dug into his back. Wonho licked the sound away and imagined he could feel Kihyun's heartbeat.

X

Under the sheets, Wonho smiled at Kihyun before sliding in. He watched Kihyun's face open with wonder, felt the hot hardness of his body.

Kihyun gripped Wonho's shoulders and pushed down. "I want to say it."

Wonho held Kihyun tighter and kissed the words away.

X

Wonho woke up halfway through the night and turned over, his heart in his throat. Kihyun was resting peacefully beside him, hair mussed and body lax with a sort of exhausted satisfaction. Wonho smiled and wriggled closer to Kihyun. He rubbed their noses together and settled down half-draped over Kihyun's chest.

X

Sunlight striped through Wonho's window, the rays warming his face and waking him up with white spots behind his eyelids. He stretched and let out a loud yawn. Opening his eyes, he bit his lip when he saw Kihyun staring at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head.

"Good morning." Wonho whispered huskily.

Kihyun didn't reply and Wonho grinned. He rubbed his face against Kihyun's neck. The skin was still warm and Wonho wanted to stay in bed and cuddle him all day.

"I'm glad you stayed." Wonho murmured. Kihyun was silent.

Wonho moved back and propped himself up on one elbow. Kihyun didn't respond in any way, eyes still boring holes in the ceiling. Wonho felt himself tense up, heart freezing in his chest.

"Kihyun?"

Nothing. Wonho scrambled up onto his knees and leant over Kihyun's body.

"Kihyun?"

He shook Kihyun's shoulders slightly. Nothing but unseeing eyes. Wonho felt the panic rising. No, wait. The box. Kihyun hadn't recharged last night and Wonho must have worn him out. Wonho chuckled nervously at himself. Robots couldn't die.

"I'll be back." He whispered to Kihyun's unmoving form and slid off of the bed. He slipped on a pair of boxers and ran down the hall.

"You have mail." A voice announced and a tube came hurtling down the post chute and effectively scared the crap out of Wonho.

"Balls." He said, skidding to a halt and clutching his chest. It was probably Uncle Lee with a late birthday wish, as always. Still refusing to use computers, still preferring to use the ancient postal system. Shaking his head, Wonho pulled the paper free of the tube and made his way to Kihyun's box.

Wonho's heart felt like it was about to explode as he pressed his thumb into the identifier. The door hissed open and Wonho couldn't help a small smile as the music played - the piece from their second day together. Kihyun hadn't changed it. It was only a small detail but it made Wonho feel a slow warmth in the marrow of his bones.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a tiny, flickering replica of Kihyun appeared in the space in front of his face.

A hologram. Wonho automatically reached out to touch it. His hand slipped right through.

"Hello Wonho," the hologram said, smiling. "I made this last night while you were sleeping. You looked very tired."

Wonho's cheeks flushed as a playback of the night before ran through his head.

“If you’re watching this, then you are probably worried about me…”

Wonho nodded, forgetting that this mini Kihyun couldn’t see him.

“I’m sorry for making you worry, Wonho. I never mean to make you worry. Before I say anymore, I have to tell you that last night was amazing. I’m sorry for not being good enough.”

The hologram bowed and Wonho shook his head. Kihyun didn’t know what he was talking about.

“I felt real, like you were a part of me. And I suppose you were, when you were…” hologram Kihyun fiddled with his hair and blushed, “…inside me. I could feel your pulse everywhere, as if it were mine.”

Wonho couldn’t help the cocky grin curving his mouth. Oh yeah, he still had it.

“But I have a confession to make, Wonho, and I need to apologise, again, for what I’m about to say.”

Swallowing heavily, Wonho felt the sinking of his heart.

“I said it, when you were sleeping. I looked over at you, dreams moving behind your eyelids, and I said it.”

“What?” Wonho whispered, “What did you say?”

“I love you, Wonho. I wanted to see how it felt, how it tasted. And it tasted like you. I know I shouldn’t have said it, but when you said it to me… you looked so happy. I wanted to try it.”

Tears began to well up in Wonho’s eyes.

“We had an agreement to do this together, and I broke it. But I couldn’t help myself. And maybe it’s easier this way, when we can’t change our minds.”

A single tear drop rolled down Wonho’s cheek.

Hologram Kihyun smiled gently. “I hope in time you can forgive me and move on. You taught me so much, Wonho – I learnt music and words and _life_. But most of all, I learnt what love means. All because of you. You made me who I am.”

Kihyun paused.

“Who I was.”

Wonho choked as a backlog of tears came rushing out. Hologram Kihyun laughed softly.

“Please don’t cry. I know you’ll cry, but I don’t want that. You taught a robot how to love. I helped you fall in love again. If that’s not a fairytale, I don’t know what is.”

Wonho snorted through his tears – fairytales usually had happy endings.

“Last night was my happy ending, Wonho.” Hologram Kihyun grinned cheekily. Why hadn’t Wonho ever seen that one before? “You should write a book about us – How to love a robot in ten days.”

Laughter bubbled up in Wonho’s throat and escaped. Kihyun and his books.

“I have to go before my time runs out. Maybe you’ll see me soon – I didn’t dream of electric sheep, but maybe you can dream of me. Goodbyes are always awkward, so I’ll just finish like all my favourite stories.”

He paused again, the hologram flickering. Wonho held his breath.

“And they lived happily ever after. The end.”

The hologram faded, Kihyun’s smile lingering in the air before disappearing.

A piece of paper on the floor caught Wonho’s eye. He bent down and picked it up. It was the mail from the post-chute – obviously he’d dropped it at some point without realising. Unfolding it slowly, Wonho’s heart lurched when he recognised the RoboStem logo.

X

_Mr Shin,_

_We are writing to inform you of the status of your order number 539271084._

__

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Product No. X502ZTY34_

_Status: Terminated_

__

 

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Your product was terminated due to human risk and robot malfunction. We apologise for any inconvenience caused. A courier will arrive shortly to collect the product._

_To request a replacement, please contact our 24 hour helpline via VideoCom or TalkLink._

X

Wonho let the piece of paper fall from his hands once again. He should have screamed, shouted, thrown things at the wall. But the truth was, Kihyun didn’t evoke any of those things in Wonho. Instead, he smiled, the taste of salt running into his mouth.

“You knew this would happen,” he whispered to no one in particular.

Moving over to the couch, Wonho sank down and picked up his cellphone from the table, dialing the only number he could think of.

“Hello?” A gruff, sleep-ridden voice answered.

“Hyunwoo,” Wonho tried to keep his voice steady. “Kihyun, he, I…” it failed, his voice broke with emotion – unsure of whether he was laughing or crying.

“Wonho? What’s wrong?” The sleep disappeared from Hyunwoo’s voice, concern overriding it.

It took him several seconds to reply, “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.”

“Oh, Wonho. It’ll be okay. I’ll be right over. You’ll be okay.”

“No,” Wonho hiccoughed through a clear laugh, “you’re right - it’s okay. He loved me. He loved me.”

A short moment of silence; nothing but Hyunwoo’s breathing in his ear. “I know he did,” Hyunwoo said quietly. “I’ll be there soon.”

Wonho hung up, the phone falling down between the sofa cushions. He thought of Kihyun, still warm in his bed. Gone, but unforgettable. Always his.

In the background, the music stopped and started again. From the beginning.

 

 

 

Epilogue

Three years later, Wonho drove to the beach. It was raining, the sand wet and filling the grooves on the soles of his shoes. A dog ran around his feet as he walked, jumping up and barking for attention.

“Calm down, Kihyun.” Wonho smiled down at the dog and stopped. He flopped down on the unsteady ground, uncaring of the rain or wet grains sticking to his clothes. The dog settled down beside him, pressed close to avoid getting soaked.

Leaning back on his hands, Wonho looked up at the pieces of sky breaking through the clouds.

_”It’s like I’m flying.”_

The years had gotten easier, the sting of loss soothing with time. And copious Choco Pie consumption. Wonho was at least thankful that he didn’t have to piece a heart back together again – Kihyun hadn’t broken it. In a warped, slightly painful way… he fixed it.

The dog whined next to him. Wonho looked down and lifted a hand to ruffle its head.

“You’re the second dog to be named Kihyun, you know,” he said, laughing as the dog nuzzled into his touch and looked up at him with big eyes.

“I even gave your name to a robot once.” He said, smiling. Reaching into his pocket, Wonho retrieved a rubber ball and hurled it down the beach. The dog barked happily and scrambled up to run after it.

He jumped in the air after the ball. From where Wonho sat, it was sort of like flying.

_Free._

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love it if you could leave comments.


End file.
